A Parallel Life
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Take a little stroll with me down a long meandering path in a town called Point Place. Not a big exclamation point on the map of Wisconsin. But Point Place is a place you would remember. This story begins with two young people who have experienced struggle and hit rock bottom only to pull on their boots and make the best of a bad situation. Read along with me and enjoy the ride
1. Chapter 01 - Down and Out

**Author Note:** _Take a little stroll with me down a meandering path in a town called Point Place. It's not a big exclamation point on the map of Wisconsin. It's not a tourist trap you would go to on purpose. But there are people and families that make Point Place a place you would remember._

 _This story begins with two young people who have experienced struggle and hit rock bottom only to pull on their boots and heels and strive to make the best of a bad situation._

* * *

 **Parallel Lives**

* * *

 **Chapter 01** – Down and Out

 _Point Place, Wisconsin_

*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*

He rolled over and felt like vomiting on the filthy floor of the sleazy motel room. The air smelled like whiskey, cigarettes and sex. His body ached as if he had been running a marathon except he hadn't. He spent 30 minutes with a $40 hooker and regret was the worst of the pain.

Eric Forman watched with bleary eyes as Belinda pulled some cash from his wallet and lit a new cigarette from the end of the previous one. "Well doll…it's been fun. We'll have to do this again sometime." She waved at him with the tips of her fake 'Dragon lady' fingernails and scooped up her handbag before leaving the room.

Eric pulled the stinky pillow over his head and tried to erase the last few hours from his mind but it was there, out in the open like an open wound. It only started out with a few drinks at a bar with his buddies and he was drunk. This wasn't just _have a couple of beers_ drunk, this was mixing hard liquor with beer chasers _drunk_. Surely Fez would have stopped him but then he was boozing it up pretty good also.

Steven Hyde seemed to be the only one that could hold his own. The curly headed friend sat on the bar stool and looked on with amusement while Eric and Fez got shitfaced. Belinda was a frequent Grooves customer who listened to Eric Forman's sad tale of woe. Hyde suggested she take Eric to the No-Tell Hotel and ' _make him feel better_ '. She winked and slung one of Eric's arms over her shoulders and led his drunken feet out the door.

At the beginning of the evening, Eric liked that Belinda listened to how Donna was the love of his life but she moved on. Belinda was removing her skirt and nodding her head as Eric bemoaned the fact that he left for Africa leaving his girlfriend behind. She tore open his shirt, buttons flying in all different directions while Eric expressed in tears how he should never have left home.

Belinda straddled his hips and nodded knowingly as Eric began to cry for all of his transgressions while she humped the sins from his soul. The only thing that bothered Eric was that she wouldn't stop chain-smoking as she went about her job.

He was a sad little man.

•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*

February 2, 1980

Eric Forman woke up in his childhood twin bed replete with Spiderman sheets and pillow case. The posters had been removed from the walls and the window curtains replaced. Some things changed and others didn't.

This was home.

He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. The red digital display read 7:44 a.m. and Eric knew that his parents were already downstairs eating breakfast.

It sucked being home.

Eric looked at the ceiling and reflected on how much his choice had changed his life. Going to Africa was supposed to begin a career but it ended up being a failure. He wasn't a teacher. He was really a _student_ with so much to learn about life. He took the first plane back home because Eric believed that Donna was his future, but in retrospect, the _student_ learned that his girlfriend had changed her priorities (as she should) and moved on to attend college. His friend Michael Kelso had moved to Chicago to be closer to his daughter. Steven Hyde still lived in the basement but the rumor was that he was getting his own apartment. As far as Eric recalled, Fez still shared a place with Jackie Burkhart.

Not much seemed to have changed, but Eric was the only one still living with his mommy and daddy. Eric put the pillow over his face and wondered if he could die by suffocation. He inhaled deeply and realized he could still breathe through the old worn pillow. Suicide was clearly not an option so he just had to suck it up and make it through another day.

Still a sad little man.

*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*

Jackie Burkhart woke up freezing again for the third time that night. The zipper on her sleeping bag was broken and every time she turned over on the tiny backseat of her car, the bag opened up to the chilly Wisconsin winter temperatures. She shivered and pulled her mittens back onto her hands. Damn Fez and his _sleep-with-me-or-else_ ultimatums. Didn't he realize that kiss on New Year's Even didn't have the _Zing! Pow! Wow!_ effect that determined whether a relationship had potential or not? Was she too polite because she had been drinking?

Whatever.

The relationship didn't happen. Fez was pissed. Consequently, Jackie was fired from her job at the salon and kicked out of the apartment with nowhere to go. Bob Pinciotti sold his house. Pamela Burkhart was traveling Mexico again. Brooke and Michael were trying to raise a baby. Jackie wouldn't think of asking the Forman's for a room since Steven was still living in the basement and Eric had just returned from Africa.

Jackie's savings were nearly depleted from staying at local motels that were dirty and at worse, skanky! She had demanded clean linens, but those came at an extra cost so Jackie decided to purchase a sleeping bag and camp out in her car until she got a job or a place to live.

Unfortunately, three weeks later, nothing happened.

Still, Jackie waited patiently for the local gym to open so she could shower. She washed her clothes by hand and used the leftover minutes on the dryers at the Wash-O-Mat. She kept warm by staying in the library and reading the want ads.

She was starving!

*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*

Eric was driving down the main part of town when he spied the Unemployment Office. Perhaps there was a temporary job he could take until a potential career opened up. He parked the old Vista Cruiser along the curb and jumped out, shivering, and ran for the door. Not surprisingly, there was a line of over 20 people waiting for their turn to be interviewed. Eric suddenly wished he had thought to create a resume. While he waited in line, he examined the many bulletin boards that hosted instant employment promises for salesmen, auto mechanics, apprentice welders, day laborers….all of the jobs Eric Forman didn't have a real skill set for.

As he waited for his turn he could hear muffled conversations about businesses that were laying off as far as Kenosha and at the same time, buildings that were going up which would bring commerce back to Point Place. Not one of the tête-à-têtes involved working for the school district.

He sighed.

"NEXT!" the clerk's voice startled Eric out of his reverie. He stepped forward, looked around to make sure the woman was talking to him and then eased into the hard form of the plastic chair that sat in front of an ancient metal desk. The 40ish-something woman with a harried expression exhaled loudly. "Can you speak English?"

"Well, uh….yes." Eric replied.

The woman checked a box on the form pinched on her clipboard. "Have you finished high school or completed some other kind of secondary education?"

"High School and a year teaching in Africa…..for college credit."

The woman raised her brows in a "whoopee" expression and continued. "Do you have a valid driver's license for the state of Wisconsin?"

"Yes ma'am." Eric replied proudly.

She looked at him, "Are you insured."

Eric nodded. The woman scribbled something on the back of an index card and handed it back to Eric. "If you get to this address in the next half hour, they may still have an opening. Otherwise, we'll see you back here tomorrow morning."

Eric took the card and slipped it in his pocket without a glance. He thanked the clerk and tried to bypass the angry glares of the still waiting unemployed. Once outside the door, Eric breathed in the fresh cool air which was a wonderful respite from the nervous sweat and cigarette odors from within the room. He casually pulled out the card;

Custom Couriers

1473 Halemark Dr

Point Place, WI

 _You buy, we deliver_

Eric shrugged. Didn't sound like a bad job…driving around in his car all day and getting paid for it? He was pretty sure that there were worse jobs and certainly he didn't have the technical skills for the better paying jobs so….

"You keep track of the packages you pick up, your mileage and maintain this log book. It is expected that your vehicle is in top running condition. We do NOT want to be called out to a site because your radiator dried up or your flat tire won't make to the next destination. Are we clear on this?"

Eric swallowed. Harry Arden was a tight ass, but Custom Couriers was his business and he was the boss. "Crystal clear. My dad knows a lot about cars….I'll have him check everything out tomorrow….so am I hired?"

Arden looked at this Forman fellow. He seemed respectable and trustworthy and the last asshole robbed the company blind. "You are _hired_ after we run a police report on you. If you have no warrants for arrest, you can start training on Monday."

Eric grinned. His first smile in weeks. "Is it too soon to ask how much I'd be paid?"

Harry Arden leveled a glare, "Forman, you never ask the salary when you are interviewing. Perhaps _after_ you pass the basic background check, we'll talk wages."

Eric held out his hand to thank Mr. Arden. "I have your number. I guess I call you at the end of the week?"

Arden nodded and warned. "If I call you first, it's because you failed the background. Make the police station your next stop."

Eric understood and rocked back on his heels. "Okay then….I'll call you!"

¸¸.•*¨*•

Eric was still wiping the ink from his fingertips as he entered the kitchen. His mom was cooking something with chicken and it smelled great. He kissed on the cheek on his way to the living room. Red looked up, "What was that for?"

Kitty shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. He was actually smiling!"

Eric came back through the door and headed for the sink. He splashed a huge dollop of dish soap on his hands and scrubbed his fingers. Red looked up, "What are you doing over there?"

Eric replied, "I got fingerprinted."

Kitty cleared her throat, "You – you were arrested?"

Eric grinned, "No….it was for a job I applied for. I had to pass background check."

Red harrumphed and went back to reading his paper while Eric slid into a chair at the kitchen table. "Er, Dad….I kinda have a favor to ask you."

Red folded the newspaper and set it on his lap. "A favor?"

Eric smiled, "Can you show me how to do a tune-up on the Cruiser?"

Red Forman was taken aback by the question. His son was asking for advice about a car? "Are you sure you don't have a fever? Kitty? Take his temperature, I think the boy is sick."

Kitty wiped her fingers on a dishtowel and pressed the back of her hand against Eric's forehead. "He's not running a temperature."

Eric only smiled, "Seriously, I applied for a courier job and I needed a background check. I'll know later in the week if I get hired."

It was Red's turn to smile, "Good. You get this job and we can start charging you rent."

Eric was startled. "But Hyde lives in the basement…"

"….and he pays rent. I'm retired son. Do you think the bills get paid on your Mother's good looks?"

Kitty glared at her husband, "Red. You better say something nice in the next ten seconds or you'll be sorry."

He grinned, "Sorry doll, I meant you are so good looking that the utility company should be paying us for electricity. Look Eric, you get employed, you help the household or….go find someplace else to live. It's just that simple."

"I'll help out. I know the family is on a budget and I'll do everything I can to help with bills or food or whatever." Eric promised. In the back of his mind was a reminder to stay away from $40 hookers and go to the free clinic and get checked out.

"Well… all right then, first thing in the morning you and I will go over the Vista Cruiser and make sure she's in good running order." Red announced, happy to be useful again. Dumbass had a job and Kitty's smile assured Red Forman that his house was coming back in order.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

Huddled in the back of the library, near the furnace, Jackie was reading a business journal and discovered the old Holliday Hotel which had employed Steven as a cook had been bought out and renamed the Point Place Holiday Inn. The new owners added extra floors and went bankrupt. A conglomerate from the East Coast funneled money into the Kenosha airport, but there was no land in the city to build a new hotel on so they purchased the Point Place Holiday Inn for an inconsequential amount of money. After weeks of refurbishing the aging hotel, the brand spanking new Point Place Hilton Airport Adjacent would be opening on the first of March, 1980.

Jackie looked at when the news journal was printed and found to her delight that the official hotel opening would be happening on Friday! She could probably get a waitressing job or at worse, something in housekeeping (like she really wanted to clean up after strangers) but living out of her car was humbling and it would be nice to have a job again.

Tidying up her little mess, Jackie ran through a mental inventory of what she could possibly wear that would be appropriate for a hotel interview. She still had a suitcase of clean clothes and the gumption that any job at that hotel was going to be hers. A Burkhart never gives up. She may freeze her ass off in the backseat of her car, but she never gives up.

Jackie was determined.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

"Dude, if you truly need a job, I can hire you. Randy's gone and who knows where the hell Leo went."

Hyde said on the exhale. Eric took the stub from Hyde's fingers and drew in a deep breath before replying.

"Thanks, but really, I need something that gets me out and moving. I might find out what I'm looking for."

Hyde lifted a brow. "You want to be a delivery boy? Seriously? You could be delivering pizzas….what is the difference?"

Eric shrugged, "Well….I don't exactly know. I'm going to be a courier and it just sounds better." Eric leaned back into the seat of the Listening Pit and relaxed. "Oh, I forgot to _thank you_ last week for Belinda. I stopped by the Free Clinic and I'm clean."

Hyde choked on a laugh, "Cool. I thought the worst that could happen was a bad case of crabs…you know, something to remember her by."

"Ha-ha." Eric replied. "I'm most embarrassed that I cried."

Hyde bit the inside of his cheek, "So….it was _that_ good?"

Eric shook his head, "No….I was thinking about Donna. Man, I should have never written that letter."

Hyde held up his hands, "Stop. Don't want to hear about it. It's over. She's gone. You have to move on. Stay in the present, my friend. You got a car and possible a job – just make sure you drop off some of those pizzas my way."

Eric stood up while Hyde was still laughing at his pizza joke. "You should get a job as a comedian. There will be no fast food deliveries to your store my friend." He looked around for a clock, "What time is it anyway? I'm supposed to help Red give the Cruiser a tune up."

Hyde stretched, "Oh man that is something I'd like to see. You're probably going to be left holding the flashlight while your dad does all the work."

Eric flashed a grin, "Don't I always?"

*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*

AN: _Like a lazy river, this is a slow moving story – don't expect any sudden action unless our fictional boat hits some rapids, or something like that._


	2. Chapter 02 – Smiling Again

**Chapter 02** – Smiling Again

* * *

*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*

Jackie tugged on her jacket hem and shifted in the tiny chair as she attempted to complete the employment application. Trying not to admit it to herself, it seemed like a visit to the eye doctor was in order. When did typed letters get so small? _Don't squint! You'll get wrinkles!_ Furtively glancing around the room, it was better described as a bullpen full of woman vying for the same job.

The woman with one hairy eyebrow was redoing her lipstick; the big hulking Polish woman was glaring at the Hispanic woman in an obvious competition for the Housekeeping position. Jackie was slowly taking breaths and trying to be Zen. Calm. Cool. Collected. She could ace this and hopefully get a place to live….like tomorrow!

A woman in a red pencil skirt with sensible black pumps came around to collect the applications. She informed all the applicants that they would be called for an interview, _but_ if they left the room said applicant would lose her place and possible position at the Point Place Hilton Airport Adjacent hotel.

Jackie could feel a little bit of nerves at the idea of getting a new job since her last real job with _What's Up Wisconsin!_ and knowing Christine St. George, it was quite unlikely that she would get a good recommendation.

Jackie was so focused on what she didn't want to say, she almost missed hearing her name called.

"Again…Miss Jackie Burkhart?" The red skirted woman was looking around the room and Jackie quickly stood and raised her hand. "Right here!" she said excitedly.

With a nod of her head, the woman indicated that Jackie should follow her through the office door. Once inside the small anteroom, Jackie spied a couple of women seated and speaking animatedly in a language she didn't recognize. Red Skirt rapped on a wooden door and then turned the knob escorting Jackie into a larger room with a wall of windows.

A comfy leather chair sat across the sleek glass desk and Jackie sat as Red Skirt handed some papers to someone who was sitting with their back to the table. She watched as the woman left and then the chair swiveled around to reveal a very professional looking executive. Jackie recognized the hallmark of a well-tailored Ralph Lauren suit and gave the silver haired man the respect such an expensive ensemble deserved.

His gray eyes scanned the application and after a few minutes, he looked over the top of the paper at Jackie then looked back down at the form. Setting the paper on the table he reached for a cigar and rolled it between his fingers. "So….you look very familiar to me."

"Jackie Burkhart. Perhaps you saw my cable television show?" she asked as professionally as she could.

The executive shook his head, "No….that bitch Christine St. George – you were on a couple episodes of her show!" He exclaimed.

Jackie smiled grimly. "Yes….I was her assistant."

He set the application down on his desk. "Can you type?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes."

He held out his hand, "Hanford Douglas, Vice President of Northern Hilton Operations. "

Jackie reached across the desk and returned a firm handshake. Hanford gestured at Jackie's application.

"Miss Burkhart, if you were able to tolerate working under one of the most aggravating, unappreciative women in the world….I think you'll do fine here at Hilton Adjacent."

Jackie felt like she was on top of the world as she floated out of the interview room. Not only did she procure a wonderful position as Front Office Manager, but she was going to fly to the New York headquarters for a week of training. As Jackie unlocked her car door, she marveled that this new position meant no more chilly nights in the backseat, at least three healthy meals a day and finally a place to live.

The world was her oyster.

¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨

Arden looked at the '69 Vista Cruiser and nodded his head. "This will do nicely Forman." He held out his hand and Eric eagerly shook it. "That means I got the job?"

Harry Arden nodded, "Yep, you came back with no wants or warrants and the best part is the _uniform_ is gonna fit you nicely.' Harry indicated that Eric should wait in the warehouse just outside of the office doors. "I'm gonna give you a tour and we'll go over all your questions. If you see anything you don't understand, save it for the end. I got some drivers that will be coming in and out."

Eric nodded his head that he understood and began the tour of Custom Couriers Services. He learned that besides business packages, he would also make specimen deliveries to and from laboratories and or hospitals. Eric cringed at the khaki colored uniform and the plastic dome that would be attached to the roof of his car. Arden had explained that the colored light indicated that when Eric was on a delivery he could park in the painted curb areas of town.

The tour went well and the job seemed like a no-brainer so Eric followed Harry into the front of the business. "Forman, this is Jillian. She's my go-to girl for everything. You call here and Jill is the voice you speak to. You want to know about your paycheck…talk to Jill. But let me add that while Jillian is super important to this business…. Jill is my wife….so no flirting. I catch you flirting and you're history."

Jillian smiled sweetly and indicated that Eric should sit in a chair beside her desk. "Oh, Harry is like a big old Teddy Bear. Don't you just want to….hug him?"

Eric returned her smile, "Can I just say….no?"

Chuckling, Jillian handed Eric a ballpoint pen and a stack of paperwork. "Hun, I'm gonna need you to fill out all of these forms and then I'll give you a voucher to get some steel toed shoes."

Eric blinked, "What?"

Jillian replied, "It's for the business insurance. If you drop something on your foot and break a toe, that's on you. If you drop something on your steel toed boot well, you aren't gonna break a toe….are you?"

Jillian was cute as a button and funny as well. Eric replied, "I guess that's a good reason to wear the boots."

Jillian also laid out a small bottle of pepper spray, a khaki colored baseball hat, a walkie-talkie and a map. She looked at Eric Forman's puzzled expression and exclaimed. "Pepper spray in the event you run across a vicious dog or someone wants to mug you, the walkie-talkie is so you can contact Dispatch, that's me, in case there is a problem and the map is an updated version that includes suburbs of Kenosha and Point Place Adjacent. I noticed on your application you had been out of town for a while."

Eric was thinking, " _Point Place Adjacent? Adjacent to what_?" He collected his thoughts and picked up the pile of paperwork to complete. She smiled, "Just let me know when you're done and we can discuss salary, benefits and vacation."

Before Eric could reply, Jillian had already turned back to her typewriter and was finishing a report. This was so different that Price Mart or Africa or Grooves. He got the job because he fit the uniform and had no criminal record. What a day!

¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨

It may have only been a seat in Coach, but for Jackie Burkhart, it might as well have been First Class. Traveling with the new hotel employee, were two other women that had training as well, so Hanford Douglas' assistant put them on the same flight and they would stay on the same floor at the Headquarters Training Center.

Abigail was a tall chatty voluptuous blonde that Jackie instinctively liked. Abby was training for the Front Desk Assistant Manager position. Emily was a quiet mousy woman who was severely lacking self-esteem. To her credit, outgoing Abigail took Emily, the young night clerk, under her wing and kept a nonsensical conversation going the entire flight. Jackie had a good feeling about her new work friends.

Each woman had been assigned a small suite which had every convenience required (down to hair dryers!) that she could possibly need. For Jackie, the huge bathroom and tub made her almost giggle with happiness. The ladies only had enough time to drop off their luggage and meet downstairs in the dining area for lunch and a lecture.

Heaven.

Jackie Burkhart was in heaven.

¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨

Eric's training week of work consisted of driving with a more seasoned courier, Frank, who loved to dip tobacco. Frank had the faded round ring of a Skoal can decorating every back pocket of every pair of uniform pants the burly man owned. On Eric's first day, he made the mistake of confusing Frank's Styrofoam spit cup (of expended dip) for a cup of coffee. The microsecond Eric held the cup to his mouth for a drink, the aroma of chewed tobacco and saliva roiled his stomach. It was a vile as the scent of beef vegetable soup!

Frank bellowed a laugh as Eric heaved his breakfast onto the curb beside the first pick up stop. Holding his gut, he asked how Frank could do that to his body.

Frank grinned, "Little man….you have a lot of growing up to do. Not everyone likes the smell of a cigarette, pipe or cigar so I chose dipping tobacco. I get the pleasure of the taste and the rush of nicotine. "

Pulling on his proverbial "big boy pants" Eric stood up shakily, holding onto the door frame of Frank's truck. "Okay, I get it, but do you have to carry that stinky cup wherever you go?"

Frank shrugged, "Well, I don't want to spit in my truck and ladies don't like when I spit outside, but let me tell you boy, I could spit into a bucket ten feet from me if I needed."

Eric was just grossed out by the thought of a wad of Frank spittle flying through the air and landing in some target. "Okay, I'm gonna guess you're good at something like…like that. Can we just get back to work?"

Frank bellowed out a laugh and pulled out the route map. With his thick fingers, he traced the roads they would be taking for the morning run. As the week wore on, Eric pretty much knew which businesses were standard customers and once in a while they got a call for a *hotshot* pick up. No matter what happened, the courier deliveries had to be back at the shop by 3:30 so the warehouse could distribute for the next morning.

Harry Arden thought that Eric Forman had great potential and no qualms about setting him out on his own the following week. After the last delivery on Friday, Harry sat down with Eric and went over own new route and the customers he would be dealing with. Fortunately for Eric, his routes were in parts of Point Place he was very familiar with.

It was good to be home and employed.

The sad little man finally had a smile.

¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨

The training week zipped by. Jackie and company were treated to the most intense training she had ever thought possible. The hotel management wanted each employee to understand all the positions every hotel employee could hold and then perform that job to high standards. Jackie found herself cleaning toilets and making beds to appreciate Housekeeping. She was bussing dishes, waiting tables and taking orders to recognize the hard work it took to toil in the kitchen and restaurant side of the house.

A different whole day was spent on the telephone taking reservations and dealing with complaints from rude customers. Jackie drove the hotel shuttle to the airport and back in the snow and sludge while memorizing the Hilton Worldwide Mission Statement.

 _Hilton Worldwide, founded in 1919, makes it a goal to stay true to this mission statement, the company's vision and its values, which include hospitality, integrity, leadership, teamwork and ownership. Hilton Worldwide is passionate about giving guests exceptional hospitality and strives to do the right thing by its guests._

On the last night of training, Jackie indulged in room service and a bubble bath. She sighed over the warmth of the scented water and the bottle of wine that sat on the totally sanitary toilet lid (because she cleaned it herself). It had been months since she had such a luxury and while she may have taken it granted before, she never would again. _Did Fez really need to kick her out of the apartment?_ Still, that hard tumble set her up for the job ahead.

She had plans and a bright promise of a future.

¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨

"Well, this is it!" Abby said proudly. "It's a two bed-room and since my brother got married, I kinda used his room for storage but we can put a couple of beds in there easy." Jackie and Emily set their suitcases on the living room floor and looked around in awe. The house was huge. It seemed like all of the furnishings were from a different era but kept in miraculous condition. Jackie couldn't resist running her fingers over the mahogany table. "Your parents?"

Abby laughed loudly, "No! My parents wouldn't be caught dead in this place. Grandma left it for me and my brother so we would always have a place to live." She walked over to the tall windows and threw open the curtains revealing a large snow covered backyard. Jackie and Emily followed and admired the view.

Abby turned, "Okay, since I don't pay rent, I'm not expecting you guys to either but….you will have to chip in on the utilities and food. I figured that if a couple of us are working the same shift, we could ride in together."

Jackie was thinking of how much money she could save on not paying rent and banking all of her wages. It wouldn't be too long before she could get her own place! The first question she asked her friend, "Please tell me you have a washer and dryer?"

Emily smiled – she was thinking the same thing. Abigail responded, "Honey, this is a fully functional house. There is everything here that you could ever need." And she honestly meant it.

By Sunday evening, the spare bedroom had a fresh coat of paint and two new full size beds. Two dressers were being filled with clothes as the new roommates went about making themselves at home. Jackie had gone back to the apartment she shared with Fez, who fortunately wasn't home, and retrieved some of her belongings from the storage in the basement. Having her personal stuff out of the storage and the trunk of her car made her feel comfortable and safe. Being homeless was a horrible feeling.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Kitty was thrilled to wash Eric's _uniform_ and Red even remarked that the hat looked professional. "Better on your head than your ass." He dad said fondly.

Eric was grateful for the dinner and knew that even though he wasn't making BIG money yet, he could contribute to the household budget and he was all right with that. Hyde came up from the basement and ribbed Eric about being a _messenger boy_ and when was he going to _get his pizza_? The meal was spent with light-hearted conversation and chuckling and Eric even stopped to muse that no one brought up the subject of his ex-girlfriend at any time.

There was harmony in the Forman house at last.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

 **AN** : _Author would like to add a disclaimer that she has no public association with Hilton Hotels or_ _the fictional_ _Hilton_ _Adjacent, nor has she spent a night in a Hilton hotel anywhere. Don't kill me if I fudged on the mission statement_.


	3. Chapter 03 – Business as Usual

**Chapter 03** – Business as Usual

*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*

Late April 1980

Eric was hitting his stride as a courier. He knew when to make his stops, how long between pickups he could take a break and even found a nice café to lunch at while flirting with the waitress. Being a polite ex-boyfriend, Eric even sent Donna a good luck postcard to her Madison dorm address. He was busy lining his ducks up in a row. His last stop of the day was to deliver a pizza to a friend.

Hyde grinned when he saw the large pizza box coming through the door to Grooves. "Forman, I knew I could count on you!"

Eric grinned, "Well, we haven't got to hang out for a while and I missed my time with the guys. I was thinking maybe we could visit Kelso soon."

Hyde pulled out a slice of hot gooey cheesy pepperoni pizza and bit off the tip, savoring the sauce and spicy meats. "Mmm-mmmm, just what I needed."

Eric plopped down onto a seat in the Listening Pit. Hyde held a proprietary grip on the pizza box, "So what's happening man?"

"I sent Donna a postcard." Eric replied.

Lifting a brow, Hyde stopped chewing long enough to say glibly, "Tell me it's not another _I'm breaking up with you_ kind of postcard." Eric only laughed and kicked his heels up onto the footstool. "No, I'm actually good with how things ended. She needs school and they need her….feisty kind of attitude. Besides, there's this waitress I'm interested in."

Hyde reached for a half-burnt roach and his Zippo. Lighting the end, he spoke around the roach, "Pretty?"

Eric nodded. "Very nice and she burns my toast just the way I like it."

"Gotta name?"

Eric frowned. In all the lunches he had eaten at Crunchy Sam's, he had never asked the waitress for her name and she didn't have a tag on her pink uniform. How was he going to ask her for a date if he didn't even have a clue what she was named? _Work on it Forman!_ He scolded himself. To Hyde replied, "I forgot – brain fog – you know me." Eric just laughed it off.

Hyde passed the roach and reached for a second slice. "I swear, pizza that you don't have to pay for is always the best."

Eric exhaled and grinned, "So what's happening with you man?"

Hyde scratched his grizzled chin and laughed, "I'm hooking up with this hot bartender Saturday night. She makes a mean whiskey and wants to tie me up in bed."

"Whoa!" Eric laughed, "Didn't need to know that." He set the roach on the edge of the ashtray. "So…what do you think about getting the gang back together?"

"Well, I don't think Donna wants to come down South for a weekend and I seriously doubt Jackie is interested in seeing me again…Fez? He's always available…..you need to convince Kelso so come up. Brooke doesn't really like talking to me on the phone and since she doesn't really know you all that well….you are the best chance."

"Should we plan something?" Eric suggested.

"Like what? I thought we were gonna party or something."

Eric frowned, "Not for the whole weekend. We gotta do something fun – living with Red – it's not always roses – if you know what I mean."

Hyde nodded his head, "Yeah man. I know exactly what you mean."

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Jackie covered the yawn before the desk staff could see it. The midnight shift was the worst! She had plenty of work to keep her busy, but it was so difficult to sleep during the day that she was exhausted. Her phone rang and she struggled not to yawn once more. "This is Jackie."

"Hi Jackie – this is Angie at the Front Desk? You said to call you if the Flight Crew arrived?"

Jackie hated that Angie talked as if every sentence was a question. She thanked the hotel employee and pulled on her maroon blazer. Her black pumps clicked down the tile floor as Jackie navigated the hallway and appeared just behind the Front Desk. A quick glance told her that a couple of the pilots had already started the party on the shuttle.

She smiled at the handsome pilot who had a silver wing emblem on his collar which also was emblazoned with a red lipstick stain. "Good evening sir. Welcome to Hilton Adjacent. Are you spending the night or can we book you for an extended stay?"

The pilot looked at the three beautiful stewardesses hanging on his arm and smiling at Jackie, "Book me for two nights. We're not flying to Jamaica for a couple of days." He pushed his credit card onto the counter and Jackie passed it to Angie with the recommendation, "Make sure our pilot here gets one of the _special suites_."

Angie understood that " _special suites_ " was a code name for the noisy rooms next to the housekeeping elevator. This pilot wasn't planning on staying in a nice hotel room – he was planning an orgy and Jackie would rather keep the nicer rooms for well deserving clients. She considered this one of the perks of her job.

The bellboy arrived promptly to pick up the luggage while Mr. Pilot filled out the rest of his paperwork. The way the stewardesses were oohing and fawning over the pilot was disgusting. Jackie rolled her eyes and handed him the key. "Is there anything else we can do for you sir?"

The pilot grinned, "You can come up to my room when your shift is over….that's what you can do!" He exclaimed cheekily. Jackie brushed off the flirtation just as she did the 1400 others that preceded his lame come on line.

"No, thank you but enjoy your stay at Hilton Adjacent!" Jackie turned her back towards the drunken pilot and looked at Angie. "Can you cover the desk alone for a while? I'm going to tour the kitchen and make sure they're getting started on that wedding cake for tomorrow."

Angie sighed, "Lucky bride gets to marry the Senator's son….it's going to be a lovely wedding?"

Jackie had already started walking towards the bank of elevators, "Yes, Angie…it's going to be beautiful."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Betty. That was her name and while it wasn't original or clever, Eric liked it and he liked how easy it was to get a date. He walked into the diner and ordered his regular lunch and when the waitress asked if there was anything else he wanted Eric smartly replied, "Your name and number so I can take you out to dinner."

He wasn't nervous. She smiled and wrote her information on the back of a paper menu and he casually stuck it in his pocket.

Now he was standing outside Betty's apartment door and his knuckles poised to knock. As he did so, he thought back to how easy it was with Donna. He never had to knock on her door – he was welcome to enter the Pinciotti house like it was his own. She lived in his basement like it was her second home. Maybe two people really didn't need that much _togetherness_ at one time. School – after school – evenings – weekends….it got a bit much. So he rapped three times and heard a thin voice holler, "Just a minute please."

Dinner was pleasant. Betty didn't really like to talk about herself but Eric didn't mind. He kept her amused with stories of his African adventures, his crazy friends and some of the interesting customers on his route. After dinner was over and Eric paid for the check, Betty led the way to the Vista Cruiser. Eric was mentally rubbing his hands together for a sweet goodnight kiss.

The drive back was over rather quickly but the polite man that Eric was, hurried around to open Betty's car door. She held her clutch purse with both hands and stepped out with a smile. "Thank you Eric. Dinner was very nice."

He put his hand on the small of her back to lead the way, "Shall I walk you to your door?"

Betty was hesitant and shied away from his hand. "No. I think we can say good night here."

Eric was confused. Did she mean to say good night while they were standing under a streetlight? "Well okay." He replied as he leaned in for a kiss. The kiss missed its mark and met cool evening air. Betty quaintly shook his hand and then she was scurrying away towards her apartment door.

Eric stood there on the sidewalk trying to analyze what just happened. Was it his breath? He exhaled against his palm and sniffed. No, nothing offensive there. Could it have been his deodorant? Eric lifted an arm and smelled his pit. No, smelled like Old Spice. He made her laugh and tried to engage Betty in conversation. What made him such a bad date that he couldn't even get a good night kiss?

Eric felt like a failure.

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

The seven layer cake with buttercream frosting was gorgeous. Every tier was decorated with fresh flowers and delicately made rosebuds of icing. Jackie smiled at the chef and nodded as she walked on to the Grand Ballroom where the reception was being set up. Chairs were covered with colored fabric and ribbons and off in the corner a dance floor was being laid down over the carpet.

Everything was coming along nicely and the hotel employees were giving her the respect the maroon jacket and skirt required. Jackie felt secure wearing the crisp white blouse and the sensible pumps – they gave her an appearance of being older than her physical age. She was smart about how she dealt with the employees and she was fair.

After the final kitchen tour, she glanced at the clock and saw that her shift was ending. Thank goodness! Jackie hurried back to the office to make notes regarding the wedding to Henry, the day shift manager. She wrapped up any loose ends and clocked out. By the time she got to her car, the morning sun was blinding her eyes.

All Jackie could hope for was that Emily was out of the bedroom because this girl was going to sleep the day away!

Just like a princess.

A well paid Hilton Adjacent Princess.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"But Red, it's only for one night and you promised me that if he ever came to town we would go." Kitty didn't want to beg but this was worth it.

Red put down the screwdriver and wiped his hands. "Yeah, I said that, because when in the world would Tony Bennett ever come to Wisconsin? People _leave_ Wisconsin, they don't come here!" He picked up the tool and took off the bottom plate of the toaster.

Unaffected, Kitty sat down across the table from her husband. "It's that fancy schmancy new hotel…maybe we could listen to Tony sing and spend the night. Remember how we danced to _Blue Velvet_? Oh Red, you used to be so romantic."

Red looked up, "Kitty. I'm trying to fix the damn toaster and you're dreaming about Tony Bennett!"

"Well, Mother's Day is coming up and you know…."

"You're not my mother. Talk to your son." Red replied irritably.

Kitty smiled and started to sing softly, "She wore blue velvet…Bluer than velvet was the night…." She hummed the rest of the lyrics and danced around the kitchen stopping at the refrigerator to pull out some beef for the evening meal. "Talk to your son, Red. It's Mother's Day."

Red watched as she danced her way into the living room and he rolled his eyes. Somehow, someway it looked like he was going to have to pony up some money to take Kitty to a show. _Why me?!_ He looked towards the ceiling knowing there was no answer.

He was married to a romantic.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hyde was kicking back on the basement couch when Eric came down the back stairs. He looked up from _The Dukes of Hazzard_ and quipped, "Short date?"

Eric shrugged and flopped down on the extra cushion. "I guess I was just buying her a meal."

Hyde turned and bit his lip teasing, "Didn't little Eric get to first base?"

Eric frogged Hyde in the arm, "I didn't even get a good night kiss."

Hyde pretended an expression of mock horror. "Poor wittle Ewic….no tongue on the first date after you spent all of…. 20 bucks on a meal." He shook his curly head, "Of course you didn't get to first base. This Betty Boop probably wants flowers and music and you on bended knee."

Eric's brow lifted, "What? I don't _like_ her that much!"

Hyde bumped his shoulder against Eric's and replied, "If you really want it, I have Belinda's phone number." He laughed as Eric glared and stood up. "I'm going to my room and not coming out until Saturday!"

Hyde laughed, "Dude – that's tomorrow. Get a grip."

Eric crossed his arms, "Well….then I'll see you _tomorrow_." He pivoted and stormed up the basement steps. Hyde chuckled and went back to watching Daisy in her short Duke shorts. _Always a feast for the eyes._ He was still laughing when he heard Kitty grilling Eric from the kitchen.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	4. Chapter 04 – Mother's Day Surprise!

**Author Note:** _Wow! You readers really surprise me - over 100 views/visitors already? Here's the next chapter in this little saga._

* * *

 **Chapter 04** – Mother's Day. Surprise!

* * *

❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄

Jackie was enjoying the evening shift more so than the graveyard. She could interact with the guests and had greater visibility over the employees. She met important people; artists, actors millionaires, billionaires, kings with their accompanying mistresses. Jackie managed to accommodate the "no animals" rule for a Prince with a small daughter as they smuggled in the tiny kitten inside a hat box. Nothing couldn't be worked out on Jackie's shift.

The novelty of her position kept her giddy. Her signature was required on every special request, her office phone was constantly ringing off the hook and she made friends with the guys in Security. Twice a week, Jackie would have lunch catered to the Security crew as she would eat with them and learn how they kept the hotel safe. She watched as they used the cameras to follow a generic guest from the time he walked in through the glass doors until he boarded the elevator.

Jackie was soon becoming everyone's favorite manager. She was often referred to as Hanford Douglas' right hand and brain. She was given carte blanche to use his office as her own and she did. Walt from Security, even hooked her up with a camera she could utilize it at her desk in the event something was happening in the lobby that needed to be monitored.

Jackie was liking this new power.

She was authority!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The large yellow envelope arrived by special messenger for Kitty Forman. Kitty was making lunch while Red signed for the suspicious package and started to open it. Kitty frowned, "I thought that was addressed to me."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course it is. I mean, it's not often that you get mail from someone other than the postman."

Kitty wiped her flour covered hands on a dish towel and retrieved a letter opener from the desk drawer. She carefully put the opener in the small slit under the flap and slid it open. Two tickets fell into her hand.

 _*Dinner with Tony Bennett*_

 _Sunday May 11, 1980_

– _Playing at the Point Place Hilton Adjacent Hotel –_

She gasped. "Red! Did you say something to Eric?!" Kitty was flabbergasted.

Red shook his head. "No, frankly because I didn't think he could afford it. What's it say on the return address?"

Kitty turned the envelope over and there was no address. "It doesn't say. Oh honey, I have to get a new dress! I need to get my hair done! Oh, I'm so excited!" She kissed her husband on the pate of his balding head and ran giggling into the living room singing lyrics from _The Shadow of Your Smile._

Red groaned. Now there would be no living with the woman!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Mother's Day morning was exciting. Kitty got up early, made breakfast and spent the rest of the time getting ready for her concert. Red was a little pissy that Eric knew nothing or pretended to know nothing about the tickets.

"Dad, Kelso's coming up from Chicago today so I'm gonna spend a couple hours with the guys."

Red didn't know if his son was clueless or had some plan to deal with this Mother's Day. If Kitty was disappointed in any way…..it would be a twofer of feet in the ass! Red smiled at the image of Eric's face with two boots in his posterior. "So you'll be back this evening?"

Eric slipped his hands into his jeans pockets, "Yeah…of course… you know I wouldn't miss dinner."

Red exhaled. _So the kid was going to keep playing that he had no knowledge of a Tony Bennett dinner show._ Fine. _But there better be a card!_ "Okay Eric. Looks like you have everything arranged. Have fun with your buddies and we'll see you later."

Eric grinned. He was really looking forward to talking to the guys and he hadn't seen Kelso in a while. He replied happily, "Thanks Dad! Tell mom I'll see her later."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Fez was licking the chocolate from the outside of the Heath bar and smiling. Hyde was grinning like a loon while Kelso was going through Eric's work bag. "Man, I love Chicago but I missed you guys!" Kelso declared.

Eric grabbed a slightly cooled slice of pizza and responded, "Me too. It's been a long time since we got to just hang out and talk."

Fez smacked his lips. "We need to do something. Like in the old days."

Kelso's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Being at home with a couple of girls gets a little boring…I mean I love 'em and stuff but it's different in Point Place."

Eric swallowed his pizza. "Let's go to the water tower."

Hyde lowered his sunglasses and looked at his friend, "Are you crazy? They fenced that thing off after you left and Kelso fell off it the last time."

Kelso grinned, "Oh yeah…that was a good fall too!" He pulled out the walkie-talkie and mimed a truck driver, "Breaker 1-9. This is Kaptain Kelso. Come back!

Eric tried to snag his work radio from Kelso but it was useless. Kelso reached for the canister of pepper spray and Eric had to swallow hard. They were treading dangerous waters now! "Put. The. Pepper. Spray. Back. In. The. Bag."

Kelso frowned, "Pepper spray? Why do you have pepper spray?"

The answer came swift and was painfully followed by an, "OW! My eye!" as Hyde grabbed the can and squeezed a quick cloud above Kelso's head. "He has pepper spray for idiots like you that go through his stuff!"

Hyde dropped the canister into Eric's palm. "Thanks man."

"You owe me another pizza." The curly friend advised.

Fez was laughing as Kelso's eyes were watering and his nose was running. Kelso rubbed his face but only made it worse. Still, he had to admit, "Good burn Hyde." He stumbled for the Grooves bathroom to wash his face.

Fez turned to Eric. "So what did you get Miss Kitty for Mother's Day?"

Eric frowned, "What? When's Mother's Day?"

Hyde grinned, "Today you tool. You forgot the biggest day of your mom's life? She was so bummed when you weren't here last year and you forgot?"

Eric slapped his forehead, "I'm dead. That's why Red was being so weird! I gotta go shopping."

Kelso came back from the bathroom, "Yeah….you're gonna be disowned." Eric looked frantically at each of his friends, "What do I get her?"

Hyde couldn't contain his glee, "I don't know but she loved the flowers I gave her at breakfast."

Fez nodded his head, "Miss Kitty loves flowers…but most of all she loves candy – like me. I love candy."

Kelso was the only sensible one. "Get her a gift card. That way she can get what she wants and you're off the hook." He looked pleased with his suggestion and added, "Oh, and don't forget a card. Mom's hate it when you don't get a card."

Eric smiled his thanks and ran out of the record store and to his car. He needed to be at the mall, like pronto!

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

There was a bellboy standing in front of the lobby doors holding a sign that read:

 **Kitty Forman**

Red spotted the lad right away and was quite impressed that his son would go through all this trouble to create a wonderful Mother's Day. Kitty smiled when she saw her name and giggled when the young man held open the door to escort her inside the lobby.

"Oh Red….look how wonderfully decorated. You know my last nurses convention was held here when it was the Holliday Hotel and it wasn't near as nice as this."

"Yes dear." Red replied as he tugged on the collar of his shirt. Why the hell did he have to dress up for a woman's holiday? The bell boy led them though the lobby and down a glittery hallway and to a huge room adorned with silken wallpaper and twinkling lights. A table in the front of the stage was marked; **Reserved** and Red looked at the young man to make sure the Forman's were about to be seated in the correct spot. He didn't want to get comfortable and have to move for some Richie Rich and his wife.

The bellboy smiled and pulled out a chair for Kitty and she giggled as she sat at the linen covered table. "Oh Red, this is so wonderful. However did you pull this off?"

Red shrugged his shoulders, "It wasn't me Kitty. I had nothing to do with this."

A voice from behind the couple replied, "It's my gift to you Mrs. Forman."

Red and Kitty whipped around to find an attractive brunette wearing a maroon blazer, pencil skirt and sensible black pumps. She smiled and handed Kitty a dozen red roses. Kitty's eyes filled with tears, "Oh Jackie….look at you!"

Red lifted a brow. "Where have you been girl? We haven't seen you in months! Did one of those dumbasses say something to you?"

Jackie pressed a hand over her heart at the concern in Red's voice. "No Mr. Forman….it was a….personal problem and everything is okay now." She could feel her voice start to crack and drummed up her professional voice. "My Mother's Day gift is for Mrs. Forman to have a lovely dinner, some entertainment and I've booked a room for both of you on the 12th floor so you don't have to drive home."

Kitty sniffed the roses and sighed, "These are just wonderful and you are a sweet sweet girl." She stood up and wrapped her arms around the young girl in a hug. "Dinner, Tony Bennett and a sleepover? What more could a mother want?"

Red felt this rush of relief that the dinner was free and he could imbibe without the cost and most of all, Kitty was going to be happy for a change. _How did Jackie Burkhart pull this off?_ Eerily, it was like she knew what he was thinking because those big eyes looked right at him and she smiled, "Welcome to the Point Place Hilton Adjacent. I'm Jackie Burkhart – Night Manager."

Red grinned at her sassiness and stood up to give an extra helping of hugs. "I'm proud of you. Eric? Not so much, but look at you. All grown up! A good job and you made Kitty happy? You are my favorite kid."

Jackie laughed and pressed a room key into Red's palm. "There's also a free breakfast. I've comped you all the perks of an ambassador."

Kitty bestowed Jackie with a kiss of thanks and she blushed. "I – I have to go back to work now…but you two have a good time."

Red grinned as he saw a bottle of iced champagne set on his table. "Oh, we will!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

From the camera in her new office, Jackie watched as Tony Bennett pulled Kitty Forman to the stage to serenade her. There was no sound but Jackie could see the swoon. Mrs. Forman was having the time of her life. Just the sight of that happy smile made her happy with her abilities to conquer in the role of a hotel manager.

Authority was so great!

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	5. Chapter 05 - Screwed and Blue

**Chapter 05** \- Screwed and Blue

* * *

*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*

Eric rushed through the kitchen door with a greeting card in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other and then he stopped dead in his tracks. The lights were on but there was no lingering scent of dinner having been cooked. There was no television noises coming from the living room.

No one was home.

Crap.

He fell onto a kitchen chair and set the card on the table. How could he screw up an important holiday like this? Hyde was right – while in Africa he totally forgot about this sainted day and now back in the States, he forgot it again. It was unwritten that Red was going to kill him for this.

The wilted flowers seemed to smirk and in the face of a pansy, he could see Hyde's glee filled expression _, "I don't know, but she loved the flowers I gave her at breakfast."_ Eric crumpled the dying flowers in his hand and aimed for a throw at the trashcan and missed.

Man, this wasn't his day!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Kitty wrapped the fluffy white bathrobe around her and shivered. This was a luxury she had never experienced. Her husband was sitting in a big comfy chair with his socks on an ottoman and he was drinking bubbly champagne straight from the bottle.

"Ya know Kitty….this is _some_ place!" Red exclaimed in slow words.

She smiled, still riding the champagne high. Her fingers still tingling from when Tony Bennett kissed her hand. "I can't believe we're staying in a hotel. Not a motel or a camper….Red? This has to be the second best thing that has ever happened to me."

Red looked at his wife through champagne glazed eyes, "Oh yeah? What was the first?"

Kitty walked over to the chair and leaned down kissing her husband on the cheek. "Marrying you."

Red grinned, "Hey….there's nice big bed over there…."

She sighed, "Oh Red…you ARE romantic!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was out of his mind with worry. He sat in the kitchen and watched as the clock past the 11:00 o'clock hour and his parents still weren't home. It wasn't like he could call the police and report them missing….the Toyota was gone so wherever they were, they went willingly.

He paced the floor and finally went down to the basement and rapped on Hyde's door. Eric heard a grumble and then the door opened to Steven Hyde rubbing his eyes and muttering, "Somebody better be dead or they're gonna be!"

Eric dismissed the threat. "Mom and Dad aren't home yet. I mean its Mother's Day and she's not here!"

Hyde yawned and scratched his head. "Did you ever consider that maybe they went out? Movies? Dinner? Something that _you_ were supposed to have done, you know, for your mom?"

Eric frowned, "But I have to go to work in the morning. I can't wait up all night to give her my gift card!"

Hyde leveled a glare, "Oh, please tell me you DIDN'T go with the gift card. Any idea that Kelso comes up with is a bad idea."

Eric shrugged, "It's the thought that counts….right?"

Waving his hand, Hyde turned, "I'm going back to bed. You're screwed so you might as well call this day over." Thus said, Steven Hyde closed his bedroom door in Eric's face. The younger Forman blinked. Screwed? Yeah, he was toast!

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

The remainder of the week was ruined for Eric. Not only did he go to work that Monday and his folks hadn't returned, when they returned, Eric found out that his mom was treated to a special evening and now she was snubbing her own son.

Red was no better! He walked around with a grin on his face and an expensive bottle of champagne sat on the living room coffee table. Red Forman would just sit in his favorite green chair, gesture at his son and point to the champagne while shaking his head.

Hyde was loving all the non-attention Eric was getting because he was on the receiving end of being spoiled. His breakfasts were made with care and Kitty packed a lunch worthy of a Julia Child's Sandwich Award and there was a hot meal when he came home.

It was around Thursday of that week that Red felt a little guilty about how they were treating their son. "Kitty…do you think we can cut the boy some slack?"

Kitty whirled around and pointed a finger at her husband, "No! He forgot the most important holiday to me and leaves me a gift card to a _shoe store?_ No no no. I raised that boy better than this. A gift card Red? A gift card? That's something Michael Kelso would give his own mother. It's tasteless and offensive."

Red held up his palms, "Whoa sweetheart….don't take it out on me. I'm just saying I think he's been punished enough. Do we want him turning into some pansy ass?"

Begrudgingly, Kitty smiled. "No. No. It's just that I was angry! You know what I think we should do?"

"What's that?" Red responded.

"We won't tell him who invited us to Tony Bennett. It will be a secret that he will never know, and as his mother, I can tell you that is punishment enough."

Red didn't understand her logic. "O-kay?"

Kitty slid into a kitchen chair. "See…it's like the tooth fairy and the Easter Bunny. As long as he doesn't know…he is clueless. But when he learns that they don't exist…..and he finds out the truth….he's crushed and I will have the joy of crushing his _forgetting-his-mother-on-her-special-day_ spirit when he does find out!"

Red was impressed and scared at the same time, "Honey? I think we're spending too much time together. You're starting to sound like me."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

June 1980

Summer was blazing hot and Eric was praying his air conditioner would just last a few more months. Taking lunch in a refuge like Crunchy Sam's was no longer an option since Betty has decided he doesn't exist. She ignored him much in the same fashion as his mom did last month. Try as he might, he couldn't flirt with any girls.

It was like he was tainted or something.

Lunch these days consisted of sharing a pizza with Hyde in the Listening Pit at Grooves. "So…you never found out where your mom went for her special day?"

"Hyde. You are like a toothache. You keep reminding me of that freaking day so much I'm going stop bringing you lunch."

Hyde snickered and bit into the pointed end of his pepperoni. Around a mouthful of flavor he replied, "It's one of those burns that never stops burning. Hey, you're the one that got her a gift card."

Eric closed his eyes. "Yeah and the part that burns is they won't tell me where they went. Red just keeps pointing to a bottle of champagne."

Still chuckling, Hyde wiped his lips with a paper towel. "Maybe you need to find out where the champagne came from. You know, crime scene….do like the Rockford Files….work your case backwards."

Eric shrugged, "Nah…I'm hoping it will just go away on its own."

Hyde leaned back, "It's your life man….take ownership of it. Go out there and start living."

Eric could see that his friend was only trying to help so he agreed to give it a try. "If I fail, I'm coming back here man."

"That's what friends are for." Was the reply.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The large yellow envelope arrived by special messenger for Red Forman. Kitty was sweeping the floor as Red signed for the suspicious package and started to open it. Kitty asked, "Is that like the other package?"

Red grinned. "Sure is and this time it's addressed to me!" He tore open the flap and two tickets fell out into his hand.

 _*Classic Corvette Car Show*_

 _Sunday June 15, 1980_

– _All Cars on Display at Point Place Hilton Adjacent Hotel –_

… _and for the ladies….Petit Fours and Paul Anka in the Latitude Lounge_

Kitty gasped. "Paul Anka! Oh Red…finally something we can both enjoy!"

Red was grinning. "Oh that girl – she's gonna make me cry." He held up the tickets. "Say, this is on Father's Day. Do we keep it from Eric?"

Kitty laughed mischievously, "Oh yes. Definitely yes."

"Honey? What is a Petit Four?"

Kitty laughed and kissed his weathered cheek. "It's cake Red. It's tiny little cakes."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Hi. I'm Brandy and this is Theresa." Brandy held out her hand and Eric shook it politely. Hyde gave Eric a little bump with his hip and added, "Why don't you and Theresa go set up the table… while me and Brandy get some beers."

Theresa pushed her glasses up higher on her nose. "I'm just going to say that I've never played pool before." Eric nodded at his blind date. She actually looked like she wanted to be anywhere but at a bar. Maybe studying at a library or something else was more her style.

Eric pulled the triangle from the wall and began stacking the pool balls into formation. He handed Theresa a cue stick and started chalking up his own, puffs of blue chalk staining his clothes. "I haven't played in a while so….maybe we'll have a good time."

A blind date with Hyde. This had wrong spelled all over it. _What was he thinking when he agreed to this?_ Desperation. Eric was desperate to change his life somehow. Coming home hadn't been all that it was cracked up to be.

So here he was on a Saturday night watching Hyde grope hot Brandy while Eric Forman was dodging painful pokes from Theresa's pool stick. He could already count the bruises on his thighs, back, ribs and groin. After the first five jabs, Eric learned to walk around the table while his date was shooting.

Of course they lost! Eric was tasked with driving Theresa home since the El Camino couldn't carry four passengers. Hyde was too busy with his hands and lips to say goodnight so Eric led the way to the Vista Cruiser.

Theresa gave him her address and since he pretty much knew all streets in the Point Place area and Kenosha suburbs, he didn't need his map. Eric drove swift and carefully pulled up to the curb and shut off his engine. "Do you want me to walk you to your door?"

Theresa looked over and blew out a breath. "Look Cedrick, I know this was a mercy date."

"Uh….it's Eric." he corrected.

"Okay, whatever. I'm tired, I have a headache and I think I'm starting my period. So no. I don't want you to walk me to my door. I think you are probably a nice fellow but I like bad boys. You just aren't…. _bad enough_ okay?" Theresa pointed towards a mousy neighbor in a nightgown dragging out the trash can. "See Emily over there? She's more your speed. Drake….I just don't think you are ready to start dating."

She opened the passenger door and waved. "Thanks for the…interesting evening."

Eric shouted, "My name is Eric! Drake is a male duck!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Fez handed Eric the classified section of the newspaper. "Here. This is where you are going to find the ladies."

Hyde leaned back and kicked his feet up onto the wicker coffee table. "Can't go wrong Forman. At least they'll have brains and maybe boobs to go with 'em."

Eric looked at the advertisement for Book of the Month Club. No dues; just purchase the current book from the store and discussions and topics were held weekly. He pursed his lips. He did like reading and it would definitely get him out of the house – couldn't hurt! "Thanks Fez. I think this is worth a try."

Hyde smiled, "Now when you go, make sure you report back and let us know what they look like."

"The girls?" Eric asked.

"No! The boobs. Are they perky? Saggy. Voluptuous? Fez and I need to know this kind of information."

Eric laughed. "My lips are sealed. This is going to be something that is only for me…unless you guys want to pick up a book and start reading…."

Hyde held up a hand in protest, "No way man….that just reminds me of all the book reports I never wrote…or turned in."

"Yeah, when they said to crack a book, " Fez interjected, "I misunderstood and broke it in half." He held his head in mock sorrow, "I got an F in reading."

Eric laughed. "You guys are too funny. I'm going to run down to the book store and get the book. The first club meeting is in two days. I need to start reading!"

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

Abby was putting the groceries away when Jackie dragged herself into the kitchen. Abigail looked at that exhausted face and smiled, "Was it the Boy Scout Jamboree?"

Jackie fell into a kitchen chair and nodded, "They were flirting and fighting or fighting and spilling crap all over the place. I thought Boy Scouts were supposed to be courteous and polite young gentlemen."

Abby laughed, "Boys will be boys…especially when their mother's aren't around. Yesterday, I was inundated with some kind of pregnant mother's Lamaze convention. Jackie, I swore if one of those preggos gave birth on the Latitude Lounge floor…..ugh, I was going give her a mop and make her clean up her own mess."

Jacki chuckled and decided to confess. "Have I ever told you I have a mean streak?"

Abby sat down and stirred her coffee. "I thought you had a little something in that brunette head of yours."

Half grinning, Jackie replied, "There's this guy…."

"Aha! I knew it had to be a guy. Go on please."

"This guy is so self-centered and ignorant that he can't appreciate what he had….or has." Jackie began. She gritted her teeth. "I have decided to make his life hell for a little while."

Biting her lip, Abby offered some words of advice, "While I commend you for what you are about to embark on, please promise me that you'll back off if it brings chaos to this house."

Jackie was grinning. "Oh no, our home is an oasis. It's the outside world he has to watch out for. I'm going to squash him like a bug. He'll be on his knees begging me for mercy." She already had the vision in her head. "Plus, my plans are already in motion."

Abby hugged her. "Good luck and let me know when to duck."

Laughing, Jackie hugged her roommate in return. "I promise."

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	6. Chapter 06 – Putting a Plan in Motion

**Chapter 06** – Putting a Plan in Motion

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric felt like he had finally nailed the holiday thing. He knew Father's Day was this weekend so he went shopping. On a recommendation from Frank, he went to an auto parts store and bought a big blue bucket and then filled it with items to help Red take care of his corvette. There was a wash/wax kit, big sponges, a new scented pine tree for the rear view mirror and all the accessories he could think of. Eric felt like he finally bought something that was useful!

That Saturday night, Eric was polite, helped his mom with dinner and went to bed early with the intent of getting up early to surprise his dad. His bed was wonderfully comfortable. He'd had a hard week of lifting and shipping and for the unexercised, Eric's muscles were kind of sore. The pillow was heavenly. As he fell asleep, a happier memory of Donna flitted across his dreams.

He snored.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Red was smiling at the other car enthusiasts who had lined up with their tickets. Kitty was practically dancing in place at the thought of listening to Paul Anka singing _Put Your Head on My Shoulder_ ….she was all goose pimply! And free Petit Fours! What a wonderful way to start the day.

It was easy to imagine the shock on Red's face when Jackie Burkhart pulled up next the standing line in a golf cart. "Mr. Forman? Good morning and Happy Father's Day. Can I escort you to the show?"

Kitty laughed her trademark laugh, "Ahahahaha….Red…you're getting curbside service and all these other fellows have to wait in line!"

Jackie smiled at Kitty. "Mrs. Forman….if you jump on the back, I'll get you to the show right afterwards."

Red grinned wider when he saw the looks of astonishment on the waiting ticket holders faces. This was a first class invitation all the way! He took his spot in the passenger seat of the fancy golf cart and leaned backward to tell his wife, "This has to be the best Father's Day ever!"

Jackie dropped Red off at the top of the parking structure, just out of sight of all the bikini clad waitresses. She didn't want Kitty getting jealous. "Have fun Mr. Forman and when you're ready to leave, call me at the front desk and I'll arrange a pick up."

Red smiled and kissed his wife and then kissed Jackie on the top of her curly head. "Thanks dear and I will."

Meanwhile, Kitty moved to the passenger seat and she was gushing, "Oh honey. Thank you for doing this for Red. It's been such a long time since he had a happy smile like this. It's almost like he's going to shoot a commie or something! Ahahaha!"

Jackie beamed, "Well let's get you to the lounge. I reserved a front row seat for you to enjoy the show. There is all you can drink champagne and I think they might be serving some lobster appetizers."

Kitty looked at the smartly dressed hotel employee and felt a measure of pride, "You know Jackie…you grew up so nicely. I think your mother would be very proud…wherever she is….in Mexico….ahahahaha."

Jackie smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Forman. Let's get you to your first class seat and I think I might even be able to arrange for a meet and greet with Mr. Anka."

Kitty almost couldn't contain her glee. "Oh, you are just the sweetest girl!" she shrieked as the golf cart whizzed around the corner, "I haven't had this must fun in years!"

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

Eric was fuming. His Father's Day gift had been sitting on the kitchen table for nine hours and _finally_ his parents drive in. What could be so gosh darn important that Red Forman would miss his special holiday? Hyde was eating a piece of toast and enjoying Eric's flushed face. "I told you man, Red said he had somewhere to be today."

Eric glared at his curly friend, "Oh yeah? And what did you give him?"

Hyde shrugged, "I got him a six pack of that imported beer he likes."

Furrowing his brow, Eric asks, "Since when does he drink imported?"

Hyde stood up and wiped the crumbs from his hands, "Forman….you went to Africa – some things did change while you were gone and oh, good luck with that gift." Hyde waved as he headed down to the basement for the remainder of the evening. Eric was still pondering that statement when his folks walked into the sliding doors.

"See Kitty, you can get it in an automatic or a stick shift. This year's model is the best yet." Red's head was covered with a Corvette cap and he had a baby blue tee-shirt draped over his arm. Kitty was carrying a Corvette bag filled to the brim with goodies. Then they saw their son sitting at the kitchen table. "Hello Eric. You're up late." Kitty smiled.

Eric was fuming. "Where the hell were you guys! I waited all day. It's Father's Day!"

Red grinned, "I know and I had the best day ever. Even your mom had a great day. Tell him Kitty."

She blushed, "I got kissed by Paul Anka. I ate lobster on Triscuits, had Petit Fours and drank champagne. It was magnificent."

Eric didn't know what was happening and disgusted with the turn of events, he just shoved at his poor man's Father's Day gift and left the kitchen. Kitty pointed at the table, "Oh look dear…another present."

Red laughed out loud. "I'm overwhelmed! I think I'm gonna write a thank you letter for the first time!"

It was Kitty's turn to laugh, "No you won't. But I'll do it for you." She rose on tip toes to give Red a kiss. "What a wonderful day, I'm gonna sleep so sweet."

Red tugged on his cap, "I wish Bob could see this. We'll have to take my picture and mail it to him."

"Honey, don't make Bob jealous….you know, he might want to move back to Point Place!"

"Good call Kitty. Good call."

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

"Cruise control AND a rear defogger!" Red exclaimed.

Hyde nodded his head, "I've seen the pictures…it's a pretty sweet looking Vette."

Eric staggered into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee and padded his way to the table. Kitty remarked, "Oh look who got up early for a change!"

He glanced at his mother, "Hardy-har-har. I get up early every morning. Today I just need some coffee."

Hyde was holding the Corvette tee-shirt against his chest, "Forman….how do you like _my_ new shirt?"

Eric blinked. "I don't think blue is your color."

Hyde smirked, "It's a gift so yeah…it's my color. Your dad gave it to me. He had a blast at his Father's Day outing yesterday."

Eric's gaze shifted over to his father's face. "What?"

Red nodded. "I have _other_ children that care about me."

Eric groaned. _Laurie_. It had to be that his cynical sister was somehow back in the picture. He sipped a bit of his coffee and carried the cup to the sink. He definitely did not want to speak the name of his sister at that time and possibly ruin what could be a good week. "Well, Dad….glad you had a nice Father's Day."

Kitty tittered, "Oh, and I had a _marvelous_ Mother's Day. See you later Eric."

The entire ride to work, Eric puzzled over his parents comments. What could Laurie do that would make them so happy? Why did Hyde get a Corvette tee-shirt and not their own flesh and blood son? _Did the world flip upside down or something?_ Eric backed into the storehouse and walked around to open the back. A couple of Custom Courier employees began loading sacks of packages. Eric looked at one of the addresses and remarked, "Hey! This isn't on my route."

Jillian walked out onto the shop floor with a map. "Morning Eric. Frank's down with a stomach bug so we need you to cover the east route. Harry is going to take your route until Frank's feeling better."

Eric took the map from Jillian and made a mental note to get more gas. "Oh, one word of advice." Jillian began. "When you are delivering to or from the hotels….there is one manager that is a bitch…well, that's what Frank says. I don't know which hotel but you know how he tends to keep things to himself."

Eric nodded. There were several industrial buildings on this route and some flower shops. Well, at least he'd be so busy he wouldn't have time to think about his sister!

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

The back of the Vista Cruiser was full of boxes of ball bearings and motor parts. Eric's hands smelled like grease and were slick. He narrowly escaped a couple of fierce Doberman Pincers, used his pepper spray once, slipped on some kids skateboard and cracked his head on a load bearing beam in the Dwarf Creations warehouse. The only highlight of his day was the free brownie he got for the head wound.

After backing into the Courier building, Eric headed for the john to wash up. Eric noticed with Frank absent, business seemed busier than usual. Perhaps the disgusting tobacco chewer – Chewy – _he had a new name_ – Chew-bacca – well, Frank's presence wasn't missed.

Eric handed the log books to Jillian and headed for his locker. To his surprise, there was a Post-It note with a phone number.

 _Eric: Your father and I are going to Indiana to visit my sister. Keep the house clean. Mom_

What? No _love Mom_? Where was the love! And he had to keep the house clean? They were going to Aunt Paula's? When had this been decided? Was there something going on between him and his folks that he didn't know about?

Laurie. It had to be his sister had her finger in the pot and was stirring up trouble. Ever since he returned from Africa, nothing seemed to be working right. It was like she put a curse over his head! He needed to talk to Hyde and pronto!

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

"No I haven't forgiven you and I still hate you but you're the only one that knows how I like my hair." Jackie laid her head back into the U shaped sink.

Fez smiled sadly at his brunette ex-girlfriend. "Jackie….you know I apologized."

She looked up through veiled eyes, "An insincere apology _after_ two weeks is not acceptable. I had to sleep in my car because of you."

Fez blinked. "What? Why did you do that?"

She lifted her head, "Because I had NO PLACE ELSE TO GO. Where did you think I was?"

Fez turned on the sink water and felt the temperature. "I thought you would have stayed with Hyde in the basement."

"Are you kidding me? That's the last place I'd go! Steven and I are friends at best and I wouldn't tell him my sad predicament and then Eric comes home and you know how his parents are about orphans…."

"Aaaiiyy….Jackie, really I'm sorry. I was so upset – I didn't think."

"Plus I lost my job thanks to you." She muttered.

Fez began shampooing her hair and Jackie was almost – _almost_ tempted to forgive her old friend. "Jackie, we should have just stayed friends. I can see now that we weren't meant to be more than roommates. "

"You're telling me _now_?" she said over the loud spraying water. "Forget about it. I have two wonderful roommates and a great job and I'm doing just fine on my own." She could feel Fez's fingers lifting her head to rinse the back and then he was massaging in the conditioner. "So what else is new?"

Fez went into salon attendant mode easily. "Hyde is still working at Grooves, Eric got a job as a curiosity driver. Oh and Kelso lost his job at the Playboy Mansion but is working as a security guy at a mall in Chicago."

"A curiosity what?" Fez's statement confused Jackie.

Fez wrapped a towel around her wet tresses and helped her to a sitting position. "You know….he drives around picking up and delivering stuff. I wish he delivered candy. "

"Like a delivery man? Like he delivers pizzas?" Jackie smiled inwardly. Perfect job for the scourge of her bad mood. She moved from the shampoo chair to the cutting station. Jackie looked in the mirror and realized that she really did need to go for an eye exam – there were tiny wrinkles at the corners of her lashes. No good!

Fez smiled back at her reflection. "You got a good job?"

He was just making polite conversation so Jackie replied in the affirmative. "Very good."

"You said roommates….like more than one?" His tone was hopeful.

"Yes and you are not going to be introduced to either of these nice women." Jackie glanced disapprovingly at Fez's mirrored face. "I know you too well to let you ruin the lives of these ladies." She saw that Fez had the decency to look embarrassed. "So tell me more about how our pizza delivery guy is doing now that he's back from Africa."

Fez was in full salon mode now. Combing, clipping, blow drying, gossiping and totally in his element. By the time he was done, Jackie's hair was perfectly trimmed and shining with product. Fez was chatting like a freed canary. "And he's still pining for Donna….can you believe it?"

Jackie ran her fingers through her silky hair. "Oh, just for your information…if you see him…let him know that Donna will be in town this weekend. I'm having a girl's swim party at the Hilton Adjacent. Brooke is coming up and leaving Michael to babysit." She slid out of the salon chair and smiled coyly, "You know how it is when a bunch of beautiful women…in bathing suits…get drunk on champagne and go swimming. "

Jackie dropped a couple of twenty's on Fez's cutting station, patted him under the chin and smiled. "Thank you and I'm still mad at you."

Fez could only think of three deliciously tanned bodies draped over towel covered lounge chairs soaking up the sun of the Wisconsin rays….three drunk lovely ladies. His poor foreign heart skipped a beat.

Jackie Burkhart could be really mean when she wanted to.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	7. Chapter 07 – Girl's Club

**Author Note:** _I am very pleased that everyone is worried about Eric. I'm not quite done torturing him just yet. Let the torment continue. (Yes, Jackie is very mean.)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 07** – Girl's Club

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

… _Donna will be in town this weekend. I'm having a girl's swim party at the Hilton Adjacent. Brooke is coming up and leaving Michael to babysit." Jackie slid out of the salon chair and smiled coyly, "You know how it is when a bunch of beautiful women…in bathing suits…get drunk on champagne and go swimming. "_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"She said that?" Eric asked in disbelief. "Donna is coming to town and didn't even call me?"

Fez shrugged, "I didn't ask. I was only thinking about the ladies….I don't remember seeing Brooke in a bathing suit, but you know she's got some long legs."

Hyde grinned, "So Jackie's back. I knew it would only be a matter of time. What did she say? In fact, where has she been?"

Fez covered his face in shame. "I kicked her out of the apartment last January."

Eric blinked. "You did what?"

Hyde sat a little straighter in the Listening Pit. "Are you an idiot? Where did you expect her to go?" Eric added to Hyde's question, "Where has she been staying?"

Fez was a crimson brown now. "She was living out of her car…and…and…don't frog me….some hotels, I guess…..because I fired her too."

Hyde stood up and loomed over his brown friend, "You kicked her out and fired her? What the hell did she do to you?"

Fez looked up with mercy written across his face, "She wouldn't putt-putt with me!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie hung up with Donna after confirming her reservation for the upcoming weekend. She knew that her old friend would be heading to Florida to spend time with her dad so this little woman's party weekend would fit right into Donna's plans. Brooke, however, was a hard sell. She didn't want to leave Betsy, but Jackie could hear in her voice how desperately she wanted a baby-free weekend.

Two more phone calls and it was all worked out. Jackie would get each woman a room by the pool and all first class amenities. There were certainly some good perks at being the manager of a popular hotel! Jackie was interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in Em…..I'm off the phone." Jackie called out.

A blonde head poked in, "Em's at her book club. Can we talk?"

Jackie smiled and indicated that Abigail should have a seat. Abby looked around her brother's old bedroom and adored how Emily and Jackie had personalized it with their eclectic tastes. "Sweetie….I'm worried about you." Abigail explained as she perched on the edge of the seat.

Jackie looked at Abby, "Me? Why are you worried about me?"

Abby pulled a tube of toothpaste from a pocket of her light jacket and set it on the bedside table. "Remember when you told me you had a mean streak? The self-centered and ignorant guy that can't appreciate what he had….or has and you decided to make his life hell for a little while – that guy?"

Jackie nodded, unsure where Abby was going with this. Abby smiled and uncapped the toothpaste, squiring a huge dollop on the edge of an envelope. "This is him. Who else are you pissed at?"

"My dad for ending up in prison and my mom for whoring around Mexico." Jackie replied.

Abby squirted out two more blobs of toothpaste. "Next?"

"Michael Kelso for cheating on me, Steven Hyde for marrying that stripper, Donna for going to Madison and leaving me behind and Fez for kicking me out of our apartment." Splot. Splat. Glop. Goop. On the envelope were seven splotches of toothpaste. Each splatter represented a person Jackie was upset with.

Abigail handed the empty toothpaste roll to Jackie. "This is your anger. Sweetie, you are going to have to make some kind of peace with all of these people for your sanity. If you don't, it's going to eat you up."

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do with an empty toothpaste tube?"

The blonde smiled. "I'm trying to teach you a parable. Now that tube is empty, I want you to put all the toothpaste back in."

Jackie frowned, "What? Are you some kind of crazy? I can't put that back in there!"

"Exactly!" Abigail said excitedly. "You see, this is like the revenge you want. Once you have done or said something to hurt a person…you can't take it back. No more than you can put the toothpaste back in this tube. Jackie….it's very important for you to be careful about what you are going to do….or say because honey, Karma is a bitch."

Abby gave her a hug and collected the expended toothpaste and envelope and left the bedroom. Jackie watched her close the door and then hollered, "Wait! Who is Karma?"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The week was off to a strange start for Eric. First, his mom wasn't there for breakfast or dinner and the house felt way more than empty. Of course, that didn't stop him from snooping around to see if there was an address or phone number for Laurie. He had to find his sister before she continued screwed up his life more than it was.

The other thing that messed with Eric's head most was the fact that Donna could come to Point Place to stay in a hotel with Jackie and Brooke, but she couldn't have called him? What about those tender words on New Year's Eve? Was that just lip service because she was still mad that he left?

Eric wasn't sure about a lot these days, but as he went around his daily stops, he was determined to somehow, someway…connect with Donna at that new hotel. He needed closure dammit! If that meant walking up to a bikini clad…. _oh yum_ …voluptuous…. _oh god_ ….nearly naked Donna Pinciotti on a pool lounger…. _oh yes_!...well, that was just something Eric Forman was going to have to do!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"For those of you that are new here….welcome. My name is Roger Beard and I am a book aficionado and after a couple of weeks, I hope you all will be book lovers too." Roger had auburn hair that he pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a faded vest. His left earlobe sported an earring and he preferred drinking herbal tea to the standard coffee that was being offered.

"The book of this month is _The Dead Zone_ by Stephen King. I'm sure many of you are familiar with Mr. King's eclectic style of writing and this will probably scare the crap out of most of you, but that is why we are here. To read. To discuss. To enjoy."

Roger perched his hip on the edge of a three-legged stool and opened to the preface of the book. "Now this book is a supernatural thriller and the main character of the novel is Johnny Smith who has the unfortunate mishap of becoming injured and comatose due to a really bad car accident. This coma lasts for almost five years. "

Eric sighed inwardly. His own life was full of mishaps and now he was supposed to read about some other guy's life that was presumably worse than his? Well….maybe this wouldn't be so horrible. Eric looked at Roger sipping tea.

"Now, I'm going to assign all of you chapters' one through five and if you really get into it, keep reading but remember not to spoil the future chapters for those who haven't caught up. Now, who is going to volunteer their living room for next week's meeting?"

Hands flew up and Roger picked a pretty blonde. "Wonderful. Ella has agreed to hostess the next meeting and darling….I adore brownies….if…. you feel like baking something." Roger laughed a carefree laugh, "Yah..ha…ha..yah…..I can be such a comic sometimes. Okay, does everyone have their books? Wonderful. We'll all meet next Thursday at Ella's. I will call you with the address in a few days."

Eric walked out of the book club meeting with ambivalent feelings. It wasn't the chick magnet event that Fez eluded to….it was more like something he would have enjoyed with Donna. Donna. There were still things he missed about their relationship. Things that he couldn't let go of all the time he was in Africa.

He needed closure.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie smiled as her two old friends walked into the lobby of the Hilton Adjacent. She hugged Brooke who just seemed to get prettier with age. Jackie hugged Donna and reminded the tall woman she was still upset that Madison was more important than Jackie Burkhart.

There was a laugh and Donna hugged her back. Jackie smiled – Karma just squeezed some toothpaste back into the tube. She linked arms with both woman and nodded at the bell hop, "I have the best poolside rooms saved for us."

Brooke was astonished that of all cities in the area, Point Place had a first rate hotel! Everything was unsurpassed in elegance and the plush furnishings were exemplary. She felt like she was in Milwaukee or New York. Jackie led the girls through lush hallways and past soft tinkling fountains centered on the marble walkways until they were poolside.

Donna stopped. "Jackie….I can't afford this!" Brooke almost had the same look of alarm on her face. "Honey, we're on a budget…"

Jackie smiled, "Ladies…I work here. I'm the manager and I've comped us all for an unbelievable weekend. We start the evening with dinner and a show in the Latitude Lounge, tomorrow is spa day with full body massages, lunch and evening poolside with some cabana boys to indulge our drinking fantasies….tell me you want to leave."

Donna's lips curled into a smiled, "Well when you put it that way…."

Brooke giggled, "I can leave Betsy alone with Michael for a couple of days…."

Jackie grinned, "Girls….let's have a good time!"

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

Michael Kelso was frowning which was unusual because his smile lines never tilted in a downward expression. "….and she didn't invite me!"

Hyde shrugged, "So what do you want to do about it?"

The tall lanky man paced the tiled floor. "Well, she could've asked. I mean Betsy is our daughter and she likes to swim! I think… "He pressed a finger to his lips, "Wait…I don't think we've taken her swimming yet, but I KNOW she would love it."

Hyde laughed. "You two are bent out of shape because your girlfriends are having a sleepover and you can't go."

Eric pointed his index finger in the air, "Fez knew. Of course Jackie told him and he told us…I mean why wouldn't Donna make my house her first stop? I haven't seen her since the first of the year and we had – we had words. Many words."

Curling his lips, Hyde replied, "I'm sure you did and then you partied like an animal and she went off to school. Look man, if she wanted to talk to you….she knows your number. Kelso…get over it. Brooke spends all day with your kid…the least you can do is watch her for the weekend."

Hyde looked around Grooves. "Speaking of the kid – where is Betsy?"

Kelso had an alarmed expression on his face and then relaxed, "Oh, she's with Casey."

Hyde blinked. "Seriously? You leave your flesh and blood with your brother? She's probably riding piggy back in some strip club right now." Hyde was kidding but Kelso was starting to freak out.

"I gotta go! He can't go to a club without me! I mean with my daughter!" Grabbing his keys from the low bamboo table, Kelso was running towards the door.

Eric laughed, "He'll be right back."

Hyde lifted a brow. "What makes you think that?"

Eric held up the keys to the Vista Cruiser. "He rode with me."

•*¨*•.¸¸

Donna sighed and stretched in the luxurious king size bed. This was so much softer than the twin in her dorm room. It was nice having this little pit stop before going to Florida. As much as she loved her dad….this was paradise. The dinner last night was wonderful, the comedian probably funnier because the champagne was the best. Brooke was hilarious and Donna wondered why she didn't spend more time with the older girl before she went to college.

She looked over at the bedside phone. Eric. A small part of her wanted to call and say, "Hello." But in her heart, Donna didn't want to dredge up all that drama she had left behind. Perhaps it had been in that instant she was talking to Randy Pearson and he looked like Eric….she was just so confused about her feelings then. But after being away for nearly half a year, Donna had a new perspective about her life.

She was a strong woman and she had values and a vision and unfortunately a high school boyfriend wasn't in her long term plans. Donna Pinciotti was going to famous.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Brooke was standing in the large bathroom pulling her long chestnut hair into a ponytail. There was color in her cheeks and she was smiling. God, it was so nice to be a girl again. Granted being a mom was great and working at the library was wonderful…but to be free for one weekend! She didn't need Michael's permission to have fun.

A spa day and a massage! Maybe that crick in her neck would finally be worked away by some strong handsome fingers! Brooke blushed when she realized she wasn't thinking of Michael's hands. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked to the long drapes that covered the glass doors. She parted the curtains and could see the cherub fountains and the frothy waterfall that cascaded into the pool.

It was going to be wonderful! The ringing of the telephone startled the young woman. She turned around, her heart in her throat.

Betsy.

With shaking hands, Brooke picked up the phone and answered with a tight voice, "Yes?"

"Good morning Brooke! Have you decided what you want to do for breakfast?" Jackie's cheery voice greeted her over the telephone.

Brooke gushed in relief, "Anything! As long as I get some more champagne!"

"Don't worry Brooke – you and Donna are going to have the most peaceful and relaxing vacation you ever had." Jackie assured her friend over the hotel phone line. "Just relax and enjoy.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie had baited the trap. All she had to do was wait for the rats to show up.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	8. Chapter 08 – One Hot Summer Day

**Author Note:** _I am humbly amazed at the swell of readers flocking to this story - thanks for all the PMs and your thoughts and questions._

* * *

 **Chapter 08** – One Hot Summer Day

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

" _Don't worry Brooke – you and Donna are going to have the most peaceful and relaxing vacation you ever had." Jackie assured her friend over the hotel phone line. "Just relax and enjoy._

 _Jackie had baited the trap. All she had to do was wait for the rats to show up._

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The temperature was in the mid-90s but it felt like 105 degrees. Fez was complaining that his feet hurt and the sweltering sun was too hot. Kelso was aggravated that Eric parked the Vista Cruiser two blocks away. Eric feigned, "What! You expect me to pay five bucks for parking when I can get it free down the streets?"

Kelso groaned, "Oh man….if it was only five dollars – I would have paid." He unbuttoned the top of his polo shirt and untucked the bottom from his pants.

Fez wiped the sweat from his brow, "Even I would have chipped in, now my Milky Way is just melted gooiness in my pocket."

Eric shrugged and kept walking the sidewalk until he found a fence that the trio could look through. Unfortunately, it was the back of the hotel and the restaurant staff were taking out the trash. Eric waved and shouted until he caught the attention of someone who looked like a janitor. He held out a one dollar bill through the rails of the fence and remarked, "Hey….can you tell me where the pool is?"

The janitor took the single dollar, slid it in his pants pocket and replied, "No." before walking back to his job. Eric huffed and turned around to face his friends who were trying not to laugh. "Okay wise guys, what did you expect me to do?"

Kelso rolled his eyes, "A buck for a bribe? How long have you been gone man? If you want info, you need to up the ante." Kelso pulled out a fiver and waved at a gardener. "Watch a professional in action." He advised confidently.

Kelso stuck his five dollar bill through the fence and whistled at the gardener who walked over with his wheelbarrow. "Yeah? Waddaya want?"

He waved the cash. "Just some information."

The gardener wiped his forehead, "What kind of information?"

Kelso gave Eric a smug grin and turned back to the fence, "We're looking for the pool."

The fellow pointed through the fence, "Around the corner and make a right about a half block down." Then he held out his hand for the payment which Kelso promptly put back into his pockets. "Thanks man! See ya later!" Kelso started running and when Eric realized his friend had stiffed the man, he ran too.

Fez was shrieking, "Hey….don't forget me!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Donna was applying sunscreen to Brooke's back while Jackie was drinking from a tall glass of Bloody Mary complete with a fresh celery stick and umbrella. "Wasn't Tyler the best masseuse?" Jackie commented.

Donna rolled her shoulders and agreed, "Remember when Eric wanted to be a chiropractor?" The girls laughed and Donna continued, "If I had known about Tyler….I would have seen him that same day. I'm all loosey-goosey."

Brooke agreed, "He relaxed muscles I didn't even know I had! Jackie, I'm just gonna have to come up here every month to see him."

Jackie smiled. "I'm glad you are having a good time." From the corner of her eye, Jackie saw some activity in the bushes just beyond the fencing. She stood up and stretched, her arms reaching heavenwards and she replied, "I'm taking a plunge. Meet me in the deep end?"

Donna nodded and slathered some lotion on her legs while Brooke clipped up her long tresses. "The water looks so refreshing."

*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•

Fez was breathing hard. He had never seen such long limbs as Brooke's thighs and legs. Donna's fingers massaging lotion into Brooke's shoulders was almost his undoing. He groaned, "Aaaiiyy…..they are giving me needs!"

Eric pushed Fez away from the thorny bush and caught a glimpse of his ex-girlfriend standing in a bikini getting ready for a dive. She looked ethereal. The sunlight glinted off her blonde hair and the skimpy red bathing suit left nothing to the imagination. She bounced lightly on the pads of her perfectly pedicured feet and dove into the pool with barely a splash.

Kelso shoved Eric to the side, "Hey! Don't bogart the bush man, I wanna see too!" Then he saw Brooke in all of her full loveliness arcing into the water. She swam like a mermaid and flipped over onto her back where her lush bosom was on full display. "Oh god, this is like porn!" he murmured.

Eric gave Kelso a shove and immediately came the familiar cry, "Ow! My EYE!" Eric ignored the injured friend to see Jackie Burkhart in a teeny weenie bikini talking on a telephone. He immediately recalled the conversation with Hyde about Jackie wearing a coconut bra and how good she looked when she wasn't talking. Eric could honestly say he wasn't unaffected by the midget in a bathing suit.

Soon, the three friends were trying to push the prickly bush limbs aside to open the view to their greedy eyes.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie heard the "Ow! My EYE" anguished howl and smiled inwardly as she picked up the poolside telephone. "Hello this is Miss Burkhart. Transfer me to Security."

Jackie sipped on her drink and waited for Walt, her favorite Security Manager, to pick up the line. "Hi. It's me."

"Hello Miss Burkhart. What can I do for you on your day off?" Came Walt's friendly voice.

Jackie smiled at the camera located on a pole at the top corner of the pool area. "Walt, there are some Peeping Tom's on the sidewalk…I think if you look at Camera 7 you can see them….I'd like them put in the cooler for a couple of hours until I decide what to do with them."

"I see 'em Miss Jackie. I'll get the big guys to come sweep 'em up."

"Thanks Walt and Monday's lunch is on me." Jackie smiled into the receiver before she hung up the phone. She sat back down on the lounge chair and slid her oversize sunglasses on her face and let the sun's rays bake into her wet skin.

This was going to be a wonderful day.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric kicked and flailed but he couldn't land a hit on the huge security guard that had grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Fez and Kelso were immediately handcuffed and admonished for being voyeurs. "You hoodlums like lookin' at ladies 'n wankin' off? Perverts?" The biggest security guard had more scars and muscle that Eric had ever seen so he quit struggling, not because it was hot but because he was wearing himself out.

Kelso's face was red with anger, "I'm no pervert. That gorgeous woman in the green bathing suit is the mother of my baby."

"Oh? Is that so? Well, mebbe we outta call her over to I.D. you?" The third hotel security sentry tugged on Kelso's wrists and hauled him onto an electric cart. Fez was crying that his wrists hurt. "I'm a hair dresser! I need my hands free!" The slim foreigner was easily tossed onto the top of the cart crashing into Kelso.

Eric froze, realizing that this little event could possibly cost him his job. "I'll go quietly." He put his hands behind his back and walked nervously to the back of the cart. The ride was awkward to say the least since the biggest guard insisted on sitting his huge frame on the electric buggy as well. The other two large fellows steered the cart back towards the rear of the hotel.

Only fate could decide what happened to the Three Stooges who trespassed where they weren't invited.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Kitty set her pink suitcase on the kitchen floor. "Oh look Red….the boys didn't even leave a mess for me to clean up."

Red set his case on the floor beside his wife. "About time they quit leaving trash around." Red walked to the fridge and was surprised to find his imported Father's Day beer was still inside. He pulled one out and looked for the bottle opener. "Kitty…I know you love your sister and all but…."

She looked at Red with a warning in her expression, "….but what?"

Red gulped, "Well….well, next time she can drive here! That was a long time being in the car."

"Oh, so you're saying that you don't like spending that much time with me?"

Red walked over and kissed his wife's temple, "I'm tired honey. Let's not fight. Make yourself a drink and we'll watch some television and enjoy the quiet. Eric's car is gone and I think Steven is working."

She smiled, "I'm sorry dear…it was a long ride and I'm hungry and I'm taking it out on you. I'll make some sandwiches."

Red smiled. "I'd like that very much."

The kitchen slider opened up and three sweaty, barefoot, beat up bruised and slightly bloody bodies squeezed in and collapsed onto the floor. Eric looked up at the ceiling and uttered, "Mommy….I'm glad you're home!"

Red put his hands on his hips and asked, "What did you dumbasses do now?"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie had left her friends by the pool and quickly donned a sun dress and sandals so she could run down to Security and see what was happening with the Three Amigos. Rudy, Carl and Marcus were sitting outside the "chill room" where unruly hotel guests were deposited pending a decision by hotel staff to call the police and press charges or just let them off with a warning.

Inside the chill room with Eric, Kelso and Fez was a drunk and disorderly man from Ireland who clearly couldn't hold his liquor and Jackie could tell from the camera view that the room was going to have to be sanitized before the day was over. She looked at Walt, "What could they see from outside the fence?"

Rudy raised his hand, "Miss Jackie? We got those real thorny bushes, so those guys are pretty scratched up. I think we might want to put some of those privacy screens on that side of the pool yard."

Jackie smiled at Rudy who blushed with all 280 pounds of his body. "That's a great idea Rudy. Can you take _before_ pictures of the spot and I will send that information to Headquarters? Oh, Walt? Give Rudy a half day off with pay for the excellent suggestion."

She looked at Carl and Marcus. "I'd like you to keep them in there for another couple of hours and give them the riot act. Before you let them go, I want their shoes. Do you understand me?"

Marcus frowned, "You want them to leave barefoot?"

Jackie nodded. "I have a point to prove. Oh, and they can't know my name."

Carl responded, "Got it boss. Can we mess 'em up a bit?"

Smiling, Jackie replied, "Okay, but not too much alright?"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 _Red put his hands on his hips and asked, "What did you dumbasses do now?"_

Eric was about to gag from the vomit smell on his clothes. Kelso was quietly sobbing and Fez was complaining about blisters on his feet. How was Eric supposed to tell his father that they were sneaking around looking at women in bathing suits….and getting busted for it?

Michael Kelso lifted a face that sported a black eye. "Hey Red, we were...in a bar fight."

Kitty walked over to untangle the arms and legs and she had to hold her nose. "Okay, who got sick? All of you smell terrible and where are your shoes?"

Fez was nearly hyperventilating – "They….they were stolen. Because….because we didn't have any money." He was completing the lie.

Eric rubbed his cheek where a bruise was forming, "It was three guys dad. They came out of an alley…it was dark."

Red frowned, "Son, its 5:00 o'clock in the afternoon. There are no dark alleys in Point Place."

"Nu-uh!" Kelso argued, "This one was dark. It was….it was in Kenosha!" He looked at his friends for confirmation of the falsehood.

Eric nodded. "Bad part of town."

Kitty looked at Michael Kelso's black eye and scratched face, "Well, you boys shouldn't hang out in Kenosha if the bars are that bad. It's dangerous. Red, tell them it's dangerous."

Red Forman had an idea that something else had happened and he was pretty sure it wasn't a bar fight or some guys from an alley. Whatever it was, he would get to the bottom of it. "Kitty, can you fix up the bleeding and send them home?"

Always happy to be a nurse, Kitty smiled and strode to the den for her first aid kit. Red leveled a glare at his son and remarked, "Eric – later you and I are going to discuss why all of you are barefoot."

Eric could only groan. Either in pain or embarrassment – he wasn't sure.

Maybe it was both!

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	9. Chapter 09 – None of Your Business

**Author Note:** _Whoa...all the hate for the last chapter. I warned you that Jackie was going to be mean...it continues but remember...when you do bad...Karma wants an answer. (This is romantic/comedy...lighten up :)_

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Chapter 09** – None of Your Business

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Brooke looked up from her lounger. "Hey where did you go?"

Donna rolled over and applied more lotion to her décolletage. "Yeah, you were gone for a while."

Jackie sat back down and smiled, "Security caught some…. _rats_ ….and I needed to confer with….an exterminator. No worries, these rodents aren't from the hotel…..just a few that were in the wrong neighborhood."

Brooke smiled, "You have the best job Jackie."

Sliding the sunglasses over her face, Jackie replied, "I do. I really do."

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

Hyde was drinking coffee and reading the sports page with Red that following Sunday morning. Eric padded into the kitchen, pajama shirt half buttoned, boxer shorts clad - with one eye half open and the other closed. His bruises were purple and green and the scratches from the thorny bush were now just red welts. Hyde put down his paper and asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

Eric looked at his dad who wasn't paying attention and replied to Hyde in a low voice, "We were jumped….by three…thugs." He poured a cup of coffee for himself.

Hyde smirked. "You mean to say three _ladies_ in bathing suits kicked your ass?"

Eric glared at his friend as Red's newspaper was lowered until he could see his dad staring at him. "No, Hyde." He answered tersely. "It was a violent fight and we all suffered."

Red lifted a brow. "And that's how you came home barefooted?"

Hyde nearly choked on his coffee. "What?!"

Eric exhaled, "I don't want to talk about it."

Red looked at Hyde, "There's another story here – I'm waiting for it to come out." Red looked at his son. "I need you to help your mother today. She wants to move some furniture in your sister's room and my back is bothering me this morning."

It was time for Eric to choke on his coffee. "I knew it! Laurie's coming home and that's why I'm having such a hard time."

Kitty walked into the kitchen, "Laurie's coming home? Where did you hear that?"

Red rolled his eyes, "Ah jeez! Nobody said Laurie's coming home. Kitty, I told Eric to help you clean that room. Remember when you asked me on the drive back? Steven, get that grin off your face and Eric- just get some pants on."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie hugged Donna who had already set her luggage on the floor of the shuttle. "Jackie….it was so nice of you to invite me to this relaxing weekend. I know I haven't been the best of friends to you lately – I guess I was confused and didn't have a clear picture of where I was headed." She touched Jackie's cheek. "But let's keep in touch okay?"

Jackie smiled as her tube of toothpaste filled a little more. "Thanks. I guess you were like my big sister and my best friend and when you just left….I felt neglected. My immaturity I'm sure, but I missed you more than I thought I could."

Donna smiled and handed Jackie a piece of paper. "This is my dad's address. If for some God-forsaken reason you decided to fly to Florida – there will be a place for you."

Jackie hugged the big girl again and watched as Donna stepped onto the shuttle. "I'll miss you."

Donna grinned, "I'll remember you!"

Jackie watched and waved as the shuttle drove away and when she turned back towards the hotel, Brooke was standing in front of the glass doors with her luggage. "Well, honey…I had a great time, but I need to check on my baby girl and make sure she's still in one piece."

Jackie looked at her sandaled feet and for a fleeting moment wished she could trade places with Brooke. Just to have a family to go home to and a little child that adored you. Those were dreams that hotel money couldn't buy. Did Brooke realize how really blessed she was? Even if it was being with Mr. Immaturity Michael Kelso? Jackie looked up, "Tell me…has Michael threatened to bring home a box of puppies?"

Brooke smiled, "Yes and I told him if he did that, then I would get a box of grown cats. For some reason, he adores kittens but cats freak him out." Both women laughed and Jackie waved at the cab driver who pulled up curbside. The cabbie stepped out and took Brooke's luggage and placed it in the trunk while the pair said their goodbyes.

Jackie leaned in the cab driver's window and told the cabbie to charge the fare to the hotel. He nodded in acknowledgement and as Brooke drove off, Jackie realized that her fun time had come to an end. She needed to get back to work. There was much to do and some more toothpaste to put back into the tube.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

 _Hyde grinned, "So Jackie's back. I knew it would only be a matter of time. What did she say? In fact, where has she been?"_

 _Fez covered his face in shame. "I kicked her out of the apartment last January."_

 _Eric blinked. "You did what?"_

 _Hyde sat a little straighter in the Listening Pit. "Are you an idiot? Where did you expect her to go?" Eric added to Hyde's question, "Where has she been staying?"_

 _Fez was a crimson brown now. "She was living out of her car…and…and…don't frog me….some hotels, I guess…..because I fired her too."_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hyde had listened to Eric and Fez's description of the Saturday event and did not blink an eye. However, inside he was about to bust a gut laughing. "So let me get this straight. Instead of going into the hotel and out to the pool area, like normal guys would….the three of you were looking from behind a bush?"

Eric had the decency to look embarrassed. "Well, when you put it like that…it sounds a little dirty, but I didn't want Donna to know I was spying on her – I just wanted to see her again."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Remember my advice to you in the beginning? _It's over. She's gone. You have to move on._ Something along those lines?" He couldn't believe Forman and Fez were sitting in his store acting like they were victims. _Pussies_.

"Well, yeah and if you had been there…." Fez began only to have Eric frog him in the arm. Eric leaned forward and scooped a potato chip through the bean dip and regrouped his thoughts. "Okay. You are right. I should have let it go but it was Donna man! She was in town and I just wanted one last look."

Hyde, this year's voice of reason, exclaimed, "Dude. She was having a girl weekend. Brooke was there right?"

Fez couldn't keep Brooke's long legs out of his brain and he shuddered, uttering, "Ohhh….Brooke."

Eric was sort of repulsed by that little display but continued. "Yeah, she was having a girl weekend and it was none of my business but Hyde, we were almost arrested!"

"Duh? Weren't you trespassing?" Hyde asked.

Eric shrugged, "We were on the sidewalk which I would like to add is public property."

Fez held up his finger, "But our faces were in the bushes."

Hyde lifted a brow. "Were the bushes on public property?"

"Well….no. But we were right there!" Eric argued. "What was the harm at looking through a bush at three hot women in bathing suits?"

Hyde leaned forward, "Jackie was in a bathing suit?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah and I have to admit she was hot."

"Damn." Hyde uttered and then shook his head as if to clear it. "Don't confuse me. What you three did was wrong and if Kelso was here…I'd kick his ass."

Fez moaned and rubbed his sock covered feet. "I have blisters on my blisters."

Hyde looked at Eric's feet which were encased in sandals. "What is with you guys and your feet?"

Fez was in pain. "The Security bullies took our shoes!"

Eric explained, "They said that if we left our shoes behind, they wouldn't press charges AND that was AFTER we had been in that freezer for six hours!"

Fez added, "Yeah and Eric was too cheap to pay for parking so we had to walk on the hot sidewalk blocks away from the hotel!"

Hyde laughed. That was a burn that just kept burning! He could picture Kelso hot-footing it to the Vista Cruiser and still having to pick up Betsy from his parent's home. What a great image that was!

"Well, I guess you guys learned a lesson didn't you?" Hyde queried.

Eric frowned, "What lesson?"

The curly headed friend grinned, "What goes on behind a thorny bush at a hotel is none of your business."

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

Jackie's Monday back to work was a return to the graveyard shift. She actually didn't mind, there was a lot of work that was going to be required for the Grand 4th of July Fireworks Event that she was busier than usual. Jackie's roommate, Emily, had staggered her shift so she could explain to Jackie how the results of the inventory audit differed from the last month.

Keeping track of a hectic schedule was exactly what she needed right now. The mousetrap she had planned was a success and she knew that keeping Eric, Fez and Michael in the cooler longer than normal was unusual, but she wanted to inconvenience them like they omitted her from their lives! Keeping their shoes was the icing on the cake.

All that was left was to box the shoes and mail the package to a wise man.

¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*

Eric was lamenting his horrible weekend to Frank who only laughed and spit a wad towards the trash can. "Sounds like you got a pissed off woman on your hands Little Man. So that's why your face is all scratched up and stuff?"

Eric touched the tender scar on his cheek, "Uh yeah but I don't have no pissed off woman. I was arrested against my will and put in this freezer holding cell for hours. I didn't get to make a phone call or nothing."

Frank shifted the dip from his left cheek to his right and hummed. "Well, if I'm hearing you right….you weren't in the Point Place jail so….so you weren't gonna get a phone call – who would you have called anyway?"

The only person Eric could think of would have been Hyde, but he probably would have been laughing his ass off and left them there overnight! In reality, Eric couldn't have called anyone. He was spying on Donna and the girls and it was wrong. But! But he didn't deserve to be treated like a criminal. "I guess I would have called you Frank." Eric lied.

Frank grinned. "I like that. Little Man…we are gonna be good friends!" Frank threw a beefy arm over Eric's shoulder and steered him to the loading dock. "Let's get to work. Maybe later we can get a beer or something."

Eric shrugged off the arm, "Yeah, sure. A beer would be great."

¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*

The little bell that hung on the glass door of Grooves tinkled with the arrival of the UPS delivery driver. "Hey, anybody here? I got a package."

The office door and Hyde appeared with a smoky halo, "Yeah man. But I didn't order anything."

The UPS driver set the package on the glass counter top and pushed his register towards Hyde, "I need you to sign on this line."

Hyde scribbled his name and reached for the package. He didn't recognize the address but then a gift was a gift. Maybe Leo thought about him! Tearing open the side of the brown paper wrapping, he slid out a rather large and heavy box. Using both hands, Hyde ripped off the strapping tape and lifted the lid.

His nostrils were assailed with a wicked smell before Hyde even saw the contents of the box. Throwing the lid aside, Hyde turned his head and saw an 8 ½ x 11 size piece of paper sitting on top of three pair of very used and large shoes. The paper read: _Cinderella left his slippers._

Steven Hyde laughed for probably five minutes. He chuckled until he had to wipe his eyes. This was the best burn he had ever witnessed. Some witty hotel employee had mailed his barefooted criminal friends' footwear to Grooves. That was too funny! Damn.

Wait. _How did someone know to send the stinky shoes to his store?_

Damn – he was burned too! But it was good.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	10. Chapter 10 – Passive Aggressive

**Author Note: ...** _camping trip was great - tire blowout on freeway and all - just fodder for another story (but not now haha.) Having A/C in the trailer was a godsend - traveling with thousands of weekenders - not so fun._

* * *

 **Chapter 10** – Passive Aggressive

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was finding out that he actually enjoyed the Book Club. He was having intellectual conversations with like-minded people and it got him out of his boring evening routine. When he wasn't delivering pizza to Hyde, Eric would eat lunch on a bench under a tree and read a couple of chapters. There was this young mousy woman who always wanted to debate his theories on the story and it was fun. The club night at Ella's was great but when they met at David's home, the beer seemed to make the story better.

This evening's club would be held in Beth's garage but Eric decided to volunteer his parents' home for the next week's event. Ella's brownies were okay, but Kitty Forman's brownies were a hands down winner every time. Eric would be remembered (and appreciated) for that!

"Yah..ha…ha..yah….." Roger's carefree laugh interrupted the re-introductions and began settling the group. Folding chairs were arranged in a semi-circle and Roger sat at the top of the "U". "So….how many of you book lovers are up to chapter 13?" Hands flew up and Roger smiled, "Good. Good. How many of you cheated and finished the story?"

Two hands went up and quickly went down. "I'd like opinions please, on your thoughts regarding Johnny's headaches versus his clairvoyance powers. Is there any reason to think they are connected? Will Johnny have a breakthrough and heal himself? Let the conversations begin."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Abby was getting ready for bed when Jackie was towel-drying her hair. She started her shift in an hour and wanted to talk to her older roommate. She sat on the edge of Abigail's bed and smiled. "You would be proud of me."

Abby put down her copy of _The Dead Zone_ and looked at Jackie. "Now what would make you say that?"

Jackie held up her roll of Crest. "I've started putting some toothpaste back."

Abby smiled softly. "Good for you honey, but you know that old toothpaste isn't gonna be the same as a fresh tube….right?"

The younger girl nodded. "I know, but it makes me aware of how much I have to work on myself. I mean I'm still in revenge mode but I sort of made up with Donna. We are going to be better friends – we talked and I told her how I felt left out. It was a good weekend."

Abby was silent, waiting for Jackie to finish. "I kind of made amends with Fez but not totally. He was part of my weekend revenge."

The blonde laughed, "I heard about the shoes! That was priceless. I may have to use that on the day shift if Security has detained some asshole. Well, Jackie – I'm proud of you. I don't know what you can do about your parents, but you only have three…maybe three and a half globs left to remedy."

Jackie stood up, "Yeah, I guess I can forgive Fez for kicking me out of the apartment, but that little thing about firing me? He didn't need to do that. I need to work on that. Thanks for talking Abby. I'll see you between shifts in the morning." Jackie closed the bedroom door on her way out and started to think about how she was going to fix the Fez situation and then move on to the rest of those traitors!

She was blow-drying her hair she hit on the perfect solution to make two people happy, irritate Fez and solve her dilemma. All she had to do was bribe Walt for a favor.

This was going to be delicious!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hyde walked into the Forman kitchen and sat quietly in a chair. He was waiting for Eric to return from his book club meeting. Kitty left a warm cup of chocolate and a plate of cookies while Red asked if there was "anything wrong". Hyde chalked that comment up to the fact that he rarely came out of the basement after dinner.

"Just want to have a little chat with my friend." Hyde assured the Forman's. Red gave him a look that bordered curiosity and suspicion but still waved goodnight. Hyde sipped the cocoa. It was minutes later that Eric came slinking in the kitchen doorway.

"Been waiting for you man."

Startled, Eric dropped his book and hissed, "What the hell are you doing in the kitchen?! You scared the crap out of me."

Hyde smirked. "Gotta talk. Sit."

Eric scooped his book from the floor and walked to the table pulling out a green chair. "What's up?"

Hyde reached down and brought up the box that had been delivered earlier in the day. He handed the note to Eric and enjoyed watching the visual flinch when he read _that line._ Eric gulped and pursed his lips. "So….the hotel returned our shoes?"

Scratching his chin, Steven Hyde sighed. "Eric, what you are failing to realize is that the shoes were shipped to my store. Would you like to tell me how Kelso, Fez and your stinky ass shoes got the address to Grooves?"

Eric felt his stomach drop. _Laurie_. It had to be his sister messing with his head. "Man, I don't even know the address to your store." He explained. "How would I know where to ship them? I think someone is screwing around with us guys and I think I know who."

Lifting a brow, Hyde responded, "Who do you think it is?"

Eric replied without hesitation. "My wacky sister."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Fez was humming a lively show tune while holding his shopping basket in the crook of his elbow. He just needed a few things and had his eye on the "10 Items or Less" line. If he was quick, he could get his groceries and be out zippity quick.

A quick trip down the produce line garnered a head of red leaf lettuce and a pair of ripe Roma tomatoes. A few steps over to the canned goods row was the delicious bottle of Ranch dressing. Fez counted off the three items so far – that left more than five sweet treats to be added. He picked up a loaf of French bread, a cheap bottle of wine (that was on sale of course) and perused the deli section snagging a nice package of Parmesan cheese.

As he walked passed the magazine display, Fez looked up and saw Jackie walk into the door – her hair was just a shiny as the day he conditioned it. She didn't see him so he inched towards the dairy selection to find she was looking at the coffee creamers. Ooh! He needed some of that too! As casually as he could, Fez pretended to bump into her.

Jackie turned and gave him a smiled. "Hello Fez." She purred.

Fez was a tad alarmed by the friendliness in her voice. The last time they spoke she was still angry with him. But this must have been fate – now he could try to make amends. "Hey….Jackie….I was just looking at all the coffee creamers…how are you?"

Jackie looked at his tan face and wondered how she ever could have made that list thinking that Fez was the ONE. She was reminded of the fact that if she didn't "putt-putt" with him then she could find somewhere else to live. At least she didn't have to live under the impending threat of his 'needs' on a daily basis. "I'm fine. Just picking up a couple of items on my way home."

Fez took that for a conversation starter, "Oh….so you're just going home? Now?"

Jackie blinked, "I work a night shift so yes." She picked up a carton of cottage cheese that had a cute cartoon cow and placed it in Fez's basket. "I was very busy." Then Jackie added a quart of milk to Fez's carrier and started walking towards the coffee aisle.

Fez ran behind her, "Oh I need coffee too!"

Jackie shrugged and put a five pound can of Folgers into his now heavy overflowing basket. She grabbed a small bottle of instant decaf. "Well, I'm done. See you in the checkout line." Over her shoulder she added, "Don't forget the sugar!"

Fez hurried to the aisle of cereals and his brain overloaded on all the delicious sights, colors kinds of sweet breakfast crunchies, but he wanted to catch up to Jackie so he quickly grabbed a box of sugar and ran towards the checkout line.

Aha! Jackie was also standing in the Express Lane. Fez sidled up behind her and let his basket bump her elbow. "So we meet again Fair Jackie." He said in his best flirting voice.

Jackie turned and accidentally spilled a box of sugarless gum into his basket. "Oops! I guess you really startled me." She lied.

While Fez was picking out the packages of sugarless gum, Jackie was adding in some Snicker bars, a couple of Chunky chocolate candies, some breath mints, a sewing kit, the most expensive brand of batteries, a handful of miscellaneous items and lastly a box of matches. So intent on removing the sugarless items, Fez paid no attention to the bottom of his basket.

The clerk rang up Jackie's two items and the brunette handed over a five dollar bill. She looked sideways and caught Fez's eye. "Have a nice day."

Fez set his heavier than normal basket on the conveyor belt and the clerk stopped him. "I'm sorry sir, but you are in the wrong line. This line is for ten items or less. By the look of your basket, I'd say you have over 25 items."

Fez was indignant. "What? I only have lettuce and tomatoes and some dairy…." The grocery clerk lifted the lettuce to expose all the other miscellaneous items that were in the bottom of the basket. "Sir, I have a line. Either move to another checkout or I'll have to call the manager."

Fez stomped his foot. "I didn't put this stuff in my basket!"

While the grocery store clerk called for the manager, Jackie was giggling as she exited the market. A man purchasing a newspaper heard the petite brunette remark, "I guess I was having a _passive aggressive_ moment."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie slid her eyeglasses up onto the bridge of her nose and read the definition again.

 **adjective** : _passive-aggressive_

of or denoting a type of behavior or personality characterized by indirect resistance to the demands of others and an avoidance of direct confrontation, as in procrastinating, pouting, or misplacing important materials.

She laid the dictionary on the table top. "Yep. That's me."

Emily touched her hand. "I know how it feels. You say your _fine_ but you're really not, but you don't know how to express your feelings. Do you know what you really should have done?"

Jackie replied, "I should have kicked him in the shins and made him apologize to me right there in the store."

Em smiled, "Well, that's a start. Violence doesn't help."

Jackie folded her glasses back into the hard case, "It makes me feel better. I was homeless!"

Emily was sad. Who would put this vivacious lovely woman out on the street! "Jackie….I think being homeless for that little bit of time gave you this wonderful opportunity….if you had stayed living with him…where would you be now?"

Fingering the flowered napkin Jackie smiled tentatively, "You are right. I would have moved out – I don't know where to and I definitely wouldn't be working with Fez…it's better that I keep him as a long distance friend. Besides, he does great hair."

Smiling Emily clapped her hands. "See? You just worked out your passive aggressive moment."

Jackie frowned, "I wish you wouldn't have told me about that word – now it's all I can think about. Well that and the stupid toothpaste rule that Abby reminds me about."

"I got that lesson with a tube of Colgate." Emily confessed. "What did she use on you?"

Laughing, Jackie replied, "Crest! I will admit I love Abby but she's not my mom. I don't always need life lessons." Emily hugged her roommate. "You get some sleep and I'll see you mid-shift."

Jackie yawned and smiled. "Thanks for listening.

Emily was pulling on a light sweater. "Anytime Jackie….anytime."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Hey! Don't pull the hair man – just trim it!" Hyde hollered at Fez's reflection in the mirror. "What's your problem anyway?"

Fez held his cutting scissors at an angle. "I saw Jackie in the market this morning and she got me in trouble." Snip.

Hyde grinned, "Oh yeah? You're the barber – make polite conversation." More trimmed hair fell to the floor.

Fez went through the morning discussion disaster with the beautiful brunette and ended with, "I had to pay $63 for all the stuff she threw into my basket!" He snipped a couple more times.

Hyde laughed. "That's a burn. _A financial burn_. Dude, why didn't you just put the other stuff back?"

Fez hung his head, "Cuz she picked out good stuff and I liked it."

Steven Hyde brushed the trimmings from his lap. "That's funny. Hey, if you see her again, let her know I'd like to buy her some coffee... and matches... a sewing kit and some batteries."

Fez looked at Hyde's face in the mirror. "You are not funny."

He laughed, "Oh yeah. I am. I really am.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

 **AN** : _He is...he really is!_


	11. Chapter 11 – The Dead Zone

**Chapter 11** – The Dead Zone

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Mom, can I ask a favor?" Eric tried to sound contrite. His mom still hadn't forgiven him for missing Mother's Day so he wanted to at least look remorseful.

"Eric, you know if you ask for a favor, at some time it has to be repaid and I think you have at least 14 favors remaining unpaid." Kitty replied.

Eric looked at his dad with a questionable expression. Red replied, "Don't ask me, your mother likes to keep a count of things like that. You better start paying up and soon."

Eric looked back at his mother, "Okay, I will repay all the favors, but this one is a big one."

Kitty stopped sweeping and brushed her hair back from her face, "What is it?"

"Well, I volunteered the basement for my book club meeting this week and I was wondering if you could bake some brownies and cookies…there's about ten people and they love coffee. I'll give you cash for the ingredients."

Kitty started to smile. "Now that is a good favor Eric. I would be happy to bake. I'll make a list and you can go to the store tomorrow after work."

Eric grinned. "So what is the first favor I can repay?"

Kitty pressed a finger to her lips, "There are some boxes I need brought down from the attic. I know it's hot up there but I asked you months ago so….that is where you can start."

Red harrumphed from behind his coffee cup. "I have some lawn that needs mowing."

Eric quickly got the picture that he was neglecting his family duties after he promised to kick in and help – obviously, his parents need more help than just money. "Sure. Mom, I'll get the boxes and Dad, I'll mow the lawn." Eric carried his breakfast plate to the sink and rinsed off the crumbs. "I'll leave the boxes in Laurie's room."

After Eric left the kitchen, Kitty almost collapsed into the chair. "Can you believe that?"

Red shook his head, "Was that our son?"

Kitty smiled tentatively, "He's changed."

Red swallowed a bit of coffee before replying, "Maybe for the better this time."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hyde was sweeping his floor and dusting the counter tops where the vinyl LP's were stored. Sunday's were usually closed so he used this time for housekeeping. Over the sound system, Mick Jagger was wailing to _Emotional Rescue_ when the shop doors began tinkling. At first, Hyde didn't hear it but he caught the motion from a blue blouse from the corner of his eye.

 _Jackie_.

Hyde walked over to the stereo and turned down the volume. He casually gave his ex-girlfriend an up and down perusal which she allowed and after which, he motioned for her to sit in the Listening Pit. "So what brings you to my humble store?"

Jackie was looking around noticing all the little bits of detail that Hyde put into his store. The Windex clean glass display cases, the shining jewels of those new Compact Discs, the fresh posters pinned to the wall. Steven was no slouch when it came to selling music. She cleared her throat and sighed. "I came to say hello."

Hyde perched a hip on the arm of a chair. "And?"

Jackie tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear and replied, "There is no and. I am trying to be a better person and while you and I have had our… _differences_ ….I'd like for us to still be friends."

Hyde smiled and replied in a softer tone, "Jackie…I've always been your friend. Maybe not what you wanted me to be…but, always your friend. I'm still entitled to the occasional _burn_ but yeah….friends."

It was her turn to smile. "Yeah…you and the stripper thing…..I have to work that out before I can forgive you, but I still want your friendship."

She held out her hand.

He held out his arms.

They met in the middle with a hug.

"So where the hell have you been?"

Jackie grinned and told him her story.

 _Yeah, they could still be friends_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Hello!" Kitty said with a smile and a brownie. "Aren't you just as cute as a button?" Kitty Forman had delegated herself as hostess of the basement for Eric's book club. She gestured for the mousey haired young woman to have a seat and right after that, Roger tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mrs. Forman….I must say that these are…these brownies are the most delightful confectionery treat I've eaten since France!" Roger announced enthusiastically.

Kitty smiled, "Well, thank you…Roger…my brownies have won awards…just in case you were wondering."

Roger smiled and placed a hand against the small of Kitty's back. "Darling woman, most of the club is here so if you don't mind….we'll need coffee for later."

"Oh! Ahahaha…you're right! I'll just go right upstairs and start brewing another pot." Kitty was so pleased with the flattery and seeing the basement full of young people again she was tittering. "Eric, honey…if you need anything, let me know.

"Thanks mom…I will." His face was turning slightly red from the motherly attention.

Eric sat down next to the girl named Emily and gave her a friendly smile. She smiled back and in turn, Kitty smiled. "Okay, you kids have fun!"

Roger waited exactly three seconds and began. "So….how many of you are up to Chapter 20? I'd like opinions please on your thoughts regarding Johnny's move to New Hampshire and becoming a tutor for the young rich Chuck? Let the conversations begin."

Eric really enjoyed having people in the basement again. This time it was men and women discussing things other than _cars that ran on water_ (although it was a great circle time discussion) and who was better: _Jeannie or Samantha_? This group of people all shared one common interest and the dialogues were lively.

Club time flew by and nearly every member had a second or third brownie to go with their coffee. Kitty was so delighted that she _almost_ forgave Eric for Mother's Day  but she was not that pleased. Eric was busy picking up the empty cups and paper trash while his mother locked the door. "I saw you talking to that nice young lady…what was her name?"

Eric looked up, "Uh….I think it was Emily. She works at a hotel."

Kitty smiled. "It's so nice to see you dating again. I loved Donna like a daughter but honey….it's good to see you doing something with your life."

"Mom, I'm not dating Emily. She's just a book club member like me. We have the same book in common."

Kitty grabbed some saucers and flipped her hair as she walked towards the staircase, "Books…clubs…it has to start somewhere! Ahahahaha."

Eric shook his head. Kitty Forman would always try to be a matchmaker. She wasn't able to hook Laurie to anyone so she was trying to use her own son as bait to lure a pretty fish. Well, there were a lot of fish in the sea (besides Belinda) and Eric would find his own girl on his own schedule. Hell, he was barely in his twenties – there was plenty of time.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie closed the book and handed it back to her roommate. "It's good. I think you'll like it." Jackie pulled her blue Silhouette designer eyeglasses from her face and folded them back into the case. "I won't tell you the ending because it would spoil it.

Emily sighed. "I love book club. It sucks that I have to work swing shift because there are a few really nice guys there."

Jackie patted Emily on the shoulder and walked around to her desk. "Em, are you looking for a date or camaraderie? You have me and Abigail for friends….I mean you are one lucky girl!" Jackie winked and the younger girl laughed.

"You and Abby are the best. I was so lucky to get this job." Emily smiled. "Before the hotel went up I was working at Vince's in Kenosha as a hat check girl."

"The stripper club?" Jackie asked incredulously.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, the patrons…the guys actually wore hats and they didn't want them messed up so I kept them in a closet. The tips were good but it was soooo boring."

"Well, you have us and you also have your book club. Tell me about the nice guys." Jackie said as she stretched her arms.

"Well, there's Roger…he's the group leader, I guess I can call him that. Roger has this really beautiful earring that just sparkles but I don't like guys that wear vests."

Jackie grinned and replied, "Me too! Sweater vests? Ugh!"

Emily continued, "Oh and there's this guy I thought had potential but it turns out he's a real momma's boy."

Lifting a delicately arched brow, Jackie urged her to continue. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, we met at his mother's house and she baked the brownies. I do have to admit they were really good."

"What's his name?" Jackie was trying to sound casual.

Emily was looking at her fingernails and tried to recall the guy's name. "Shedrick Verman? No, no…I think its Merrick Thurman. Something like that."

A smiled curved those pink Burkhart lips. Bingo. So Eric was still living at home and Jackie hadn't messed with him in a while….looks like it was time to ramp up the passive aggressive engine again. Eric was not going to get off the hook. Jackie Burkhart still wanted her apology. "Emily, I have to make a phone call, will you excuse me?"

Emily reached for her book, "Sure, I'll catch up with you before my shift ends."

"Okay." Jackie said calmly, "See you then!"

Eric was in the basement talking to Hyde when the telephone rang. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 10:30 – no one ever called that late. Must be a wrong number. Hyde looked at his friend after the phone was on its fourth ring. "You gonna get that?"

Eric shrugged.

"You want to wake your dad?"

Eric snagged the receiver from the cradle. "Hello."

A phlegmy, garbled voice asked, "Is this Mr. Eric Forman."

Eric replied, "This is Eric. Who is this?"

"I'm giving you a warning." The mysterious voice replied.

"A warning for what?" Eric asked confused.

"Johnny was involved in a car accident on his way home. Johnny was in a coma for four and a half years. Good night, _Johnny_." The line was disconnected and Eric could feel his hand start to tremble. Was somebody threatening him?

"What's up with you man, you look like you saw a ghost."

"Hyde…I think I'm in the Dead Zone."

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

 _ **AN:** True story. I wrote this chapter a couple of weeks ago and just this weekend WGMB played the TV version starring Christopher Walken. I got chills!_


	12. Chapter 12 – Let the Fireworks Begin

**Author Note:** _To all my exasperated readers...this chapter explains a wee bit of Jackie's animosity towards Eric. Not all of it, but some. More to be explained later._

* * *

 **Chapter 12** – Let the Fireworks Begin

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was going over the employee's work schedules and her brain was multitasking her retaliation plan at the same time. She had Red and Kitty on her side against Eric with the Mother's Day/Father's Day plans, which was well received. She had Eric, Michael and Fez totally inconvenienced over the girls weekend. Jackie decided that Michael had been punished enough, but Fez really needed that morning market fracas.

Sending the stinky shoes to Steven was an afterthought, but Jackie really did want to remain friends with her ex-boyfriend regardless of his stripper marriage sham. He was fooled and hurt by Samantha and Jackie couldn't find it in herself to hurt him more. Better he was on her side in getting back at Eric for abandoning the group!

Eric Forman.

He was the only one left. He was the glue that held everything together and he goes to Africa.

When Eric left, everyone and everything changed. And not for the better! Michael went to Chicago to be with Brooke- well that was okay. Donna postponed going to college but hooked up with Randy – he was okay, but too blonde. Fez turned out to be a sex freak who Jackie thought was her _perfect man_ – look how that turned out! If Eric hadn't have left…Jackie decided that HE was the Yoko Ono of the group.

Jackie felt like she just had to rectify the situation. She would continue to make all the people around Eric so much happier than he could ever be. Let him wallow in self-pity for a while.

It was the Burkhart way.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was enjoying the Friday morning Holiday. Custom Courier's was not working the entire Fourth of July weekend and Eric was getting paid for the day off. His dad was outside cleaning the grill for the afternoon barbecue and Eric's mom was busy boiling potatoes for her famous salad. Eric stretched his long limbs and wandered down to the basement to see what Hyde was doing after the barbecue.

"And they were delivered! To me!" Michael Kelso said excitedly. "I mean I NEVER get anything delivered and this was to me!" His excited voice was shrill and the smile was plastered on his face. Hyde was still wiping his sleep filled eyes. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about man."

Slim arms slipped around Hyde's waist as Brandy kissed his cheek. "See you later….lover." She waved goodbye to Kelso and blew Hyde a kiss before exiting the basement through the side door. Kelso fell onto the loveseat watching the hips of the auburn haired woman leaving.

"What?! You had a sleepover? With a hot girl?" Kelso queried enthusiastically.

Hyde sat in his usual seat, "She's a bartender."

Kelso looked at Hyde with something akin to pride. "A hot bartender? Oh man, you have an interesting life!"

The clip clop of shoes running down the stairs had both men turning heads, "Hey Eric!" Kelso gushed, "Hyde slept with a hot bartender and I got a package!"

Eric deadpanned, "Kelso….I don't want to know more about your _package_ than I already know." Eric held out his palm and Hyde smacked it.

"Good burn man." Hyde grinned. "You just missed Brandy."

Eric sat opposite Hyde, "Oh – yeah…tell her that if she sees Theresa again…. _Drake_ said hello."

Kelso looked confused but that didn't stop him from talking about his earlier gift. "So I was sitting on the porch like I usually do when Brooke's mom comes by and this guy walks up to me with this big package."

Hyde held up his palm, "Kelso….I thought we agreed that we didn't want to hear about your _package_."

Eric snickered while Kelso still grinned, "So, I ripped it open."

"Ow!" Eric teased.

"I reached my hand in." Kelso continued.

"Too. Much. Information." Hyde groaned jokingly.

"And I pulled out these!" Kelso held up three tickets. Eric and Hyde leaned forward. "What are they?"

Kelso fanned the tickets in front of his face. "Only admission to the best….most fabulous, outrageous and most expensive fireworks show in Point Place! It's on the roof of that new hotel and we get to sit in _lounge chairs_ …I mean, c'mon! Does it get better than that?"

"Kelso, is this the same hotel that stole our shoes?" Eric asked.

Hyde snorted, "Hey Kelso…I have a package for you. It's your shoes man. They got delivered to my store."

"Bonus." Kelso smiled. "Awesome tickets and I get my Keds back. Man, I am one lucky guy!" Eric plucked the tickets from Kelso's fingers. "So you're taking Betsy and Brooke?"

Kelso frowned, "Are you freaking kidding? No! I'm taking Fez and one of you guys. But! Only the one who begs me the best."

Hyde leaned forward, "I don't beg and I'm not going. Red's barbecuing and I'm drinking beer – don't need no freaking fireworks show."

Eric held up his hand, "My dad's drinking – I _need_ some fireworks. Count me in."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Walt bit into his Philly Cheesesteak sandwich and groaned with pleasure. "This has to be the Cook's best yet."

Jackie smiled and watched the security cameras. "Everything is calm? Tonight is going to be a big night."

Walt passed an envelope to his co-worker. "Bigger than you think. I found what you were looking for."

Jackie grinned, "Really? Is this what I think it is?"

The Head of Security nodded. "The package will be here at the start of your shift tonight. Merry Christmas."

Jackie giggled and kissed the pate of old Walt's head. "Thank you! This is the best present I never wanted!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Red popped the top of the beer and slowly poured the contents over his rack of ribs that were on the grill. The meat sizzled and the aroma was delicious. The second beer he opened for himself. Kitty was drinking a Bloody Mary and fanning her face. "It's hot out here."

Red grinned, "It's the 4th of July Kitty, and of course it's hot."

"Well, then I need more ice. Eric!" she hollered towards the kitchen door. "I need more ice!"

Hyde came out with a small bowl of fresh ice cubes and explained that Kelso and Fez were in the basement. Red groaned, "Now I'm feeding the neighborhood? When did those knuckleheads get here?"

Hyde sat down in a lawn chair and popped the top of a cold one, "About a half hour ago. Kelso got some fireworks tickets and he wants the guys to go with him."

Red held up his beer, "Hallelujah! That means me and Kitty get the house to ourselves tonight."

Hyde grinned, "Well…you know I'll still be in the basement."

Red grinned back, "And you know we'll be on the second floor."

Both men nodded in understanding and went back to grilling and drinking.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie looked out over the chairs and arrangements for the evening's festivities. Only fifty tickets were allotted to the rooftop chairs and the remainders were sold for the roof of the parking garage. Many folks had decided to opt for lawn chairs and blankets on the grass. Cold drinks were placed in stainless steel buckets, pillows added to the loungers for comfort and soft classical music emitted from hidden speakers.

She smiled and walked through the aisles of chairs. Even though it wasn't show time, the roof was filling up. Jackie didn't want to be present when the special guests arrived or it would ruin her July surprise. She straightened her maroon blazer and tugged on her skirt and sidestepped a waitress carrying a tray of finger-foods.

Perfect.

Everything was going just as she planned.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was truly impressed with the old Holliday hotel. When he worked here with Roy Keen, it did NOT look like this. Not even close. The interior was so regal and plush that Eric felt like he was in a big city and not Point Place. Kelso didn't care, he was holding onto the Firework tickets like they were going to run away.

Fez was busy checking out the hotel staff and flirting with every girl he saw. When the elevator door dinged, Fez was in love with mirrored walls as he gazed at his own reflection. Within seconds, they were on the roof and it was amazing.

A waterfall masked the whisper soft opening/closing of the elevator and soft music played seemingly from some well-placed shrubbery. A hotel employee held out his gloved hand for Kelso's tickets who reluctantly gave them up. "Your chairs are 33, 34 and 35 and a waitress will be around to take your order. While you are waiting, there are cold drinks in the buckets."

Eric grinned at the luxuriously large lounge chair and the special monogrammed PPHA pillow for his head. Fez walked to the middle lounger and arranged his body so he appeared sexy for their designated waitress. Kelso was grabbing a cola from the bucket and straddled his chair. "Man this is so cool!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Eric agreed and looked around at the growing crowd. The conversations were muted but there was a suggestion of anticipation building for the evening. Though it was dusk, there was still enough light for Eric to see the other ticket holders on the roof of the parking garage.

Fez asked again, "Kelso, you scored some good seats. How did you get these?"

Kelso smiled shrugged, "I guess somebody likes me. They got delivered."

The evening's emcee tapped his microphone and welcomed all the invitees to the Point Place Hilton Adjacent Hotel. He reminded the guests to place their orders with the waitresses because the sky show was going to start in approximately 20 minutes. Kelso tittered in his chair and tried to hold back a giggle while murmuring, "Oh man…..oh man, Oh Man!"

Eric settled back in the lounger and looked at the stars that began twinkling and winking in the darkening sky. No clouds – full moon. Perfect night for a firework show. From behind his chair, Eric heard a couple ordering hamburgers and fries and that sounded so good. Footsteps were approaching chairs 33 through 35 and the outline of their waitress stood with order pad in hand.

"So what do you losers want to order?" was the voice of someone all three men hadn't heard in a really long time. A hand went to a hip, "Well now, if it isn't my ex-husband, ex-lover and loser brother….hello boys…."

All three gasped, "Laurie?!"

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	13. Chapter 13 – We are Family

**Author Note:** _Wow! Color me impressed. I had so many lovely PM's that since Chapter 12 was short, here's what happened later...enjoy :D_

* * *

 **Chapter 13** – We are Family

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

" _So what do you losers want to order?" was the voice of someone all three men hadn't heard in a really long time. A hand went to a hip, "Well now, if it isn't my ex-husband, ex-lover and loser brother….hello boys…."_

 _All three gasped, "Laurie?!"_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Watching through the lens of the camera, Jackie covered her mouth with her hands because she was going to start laughing and ruin the *reunion*.

The _fireworks_ started long before the real show ever began. The guys were trying to recover from seeing a long absent Laurie Forman, the other patrons were shushing them and then the explosions began. Kelso didn't know whether to stare at his ex-sleep partner or watch the air show. Fez began choking on the Tootsie Roll that was previously lodged in his cheek and now his throat. Eric was dumb stricken. How? When? Where?

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Walt sat down at the camera with his coworker. "Is this what you were hoping for?"

Jackie grinned, "Even better. When she's done, tell her there's another check for her in the lobby and thank her for her services. Walt, you really came through. When Hanford Douglas comes back through, I'm going to tell him you need a raise."

Walt smiled, "If you could just get me on first shift that would be great. Peg is complaining about me not being home and then the grand kids….."

Jackie thanked him again and then marched herself down to the offices to have Emily cut a check for Laurie's special services. She couldn't stop smiling. A three-way revenge at one time! Well, there was the added bonus of the free taxi ride to the Forman's house and back. Red and Kitty would be happy to see their successful daughter again.

This really was the perfect evening!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Look, I'm being paid by the hour, so if you want to take an hour to order FINE." Laurie snapped, "But make up your minds. I have some place I have to be tomorrow."

Kelso was in heaven, "Oh man! Fireworks and Laurie Forman. I could hug you!"

"Ugh." She shuddered. "Don't…. and we'll say we did." Laurie landed a glance at Fez. "So, what do you want?"

His mouth was dry. Laurie looked so good. Her curly blonde hair had grown out and she was wearing this sexy waitress uniform and Fez could hardly speak. "Fine, I'll get you **a** French Fry. Little brother?"

This time the Forman eyes were looking right into Eric's and he was scared. Red was going to stroke out and his mom was going to freak. Where had his big sister been all this time and why did she not look like some scrummed out stripper? _She was a waitress?_ Here? The dots started to connect. His shoes being sent to Grooves. Being locked up in that ice house – his sister was behind this!

"Laurie….I think I'd like a big helping of Eat Me!" Eric sat up, "You have caused me nothing but misery since I came back."

She glared at her little brother, "Came back from where?"

Eric glared right back. "Africa."

Laurie snorted. "Africa….right. What kind of crazy willingly goes to Africa?" She covered her mouth with her hand and added, "Oops! Did I say the wrong thing? I'll bring you **a** potato chip." As slippery as an eel, Laurie pivoted on her heel and glided towards a service entrance.

All the guys were in shock. Kelso was staring mindlessly at the explosions in the night sky, Fez was sitting with his mouth hanging open and Eric was fuming. _How dare she!_ Finally mom and dad were happy and home was a great place to be and here comes his sister.

Misery. That's what this was. Just like Johnny, he had been in his own little coma and here comes Laurie from the Dead Zone.

Dammit!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The show was long over. Smoke and ash hung in the night sky while janitors were sweeping up the rooftop. The trio of friends still sat in their chairs wondering how all this craziness came to be. Laurie was here in Point Place? They all saw her. Spoke to her. She disappeared as the fireworks began.

Fez pouted, "I never got my French Fry!"

Kelso was amazed, "She looked so good. Man….if I wasn't with Brooke….I might give your sister a second chance!"

Eric frogged his friend in the arm, "No way – I don't want you for a brother-in-law. You in the family would kill my folks."

Kelso frowned, "I don't want to marry her – I just want to give her the part of me that she loved."

Fez moaned. "I was married to her….I loved Laurie."

An impatient janitor rapped the handle of his broom on the back of Eric's chair. "Show's over. We're cleaning up. Unless you're paying for a room….time to go buddy."

Eric stood up and stretched. "Guys, let's go. We can talk about this on the drive to my house." Begrudgingly, Kelso and Fez got off their chairs as Kelso slipped the little pillow under his shirt. He looked at Eric and exclaimed, "What! It's a 'PP' pillow and I want a souvenir. "

Eric shook his head sadly, "Whatever. Let's get out of here."

Jackie had a seat near the lobby as the guys walked sullenly out of the hotel. The shocked expressions on their faces was her prize.

It was good to be a Burkhart.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"No shit? It was Laurie?" Hyde was more shocked than he wanted to admit. "Where's she been?"

Eric threw his hands up in the air and exclaimed, "I don't know! And I don't know where she went either. I mean one minute she was there, supposedly to take our order, and then she disappeared."

Eric sat down on the loveseat and rubbed his palms on his thighs. "My folks are gonna freak."

Hyde lifted a brow. "So she showed up and left. Maybe you imagined it."

Eric shook his head. "Nope. It was my sister and the weird thing was she looked good. You know how slutty she used to look."

Grinning, Hyde replied, "I kinda liked that look on her."

Eric shook his head, "I mean she looks healthy. Almost likes she's my sister's twin….not Laurie, but Laurie."

Hyde looked at the clock, "Dude, I think you need some sleep – I know I do. Your mom kept feeding me and my buzz is wearing off. I'll catch you in the morning."

Eric stood up. "Okay, yeah….thanks for talking.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The breakfast table was empty. There was no indication that Eric's mother had begun cooking. The coffee pot was cold. They disappeared again. Kitty Forman's purse was gone and the daily newspaper sat on the table unread.

What had happened that his folks would not be home on a Saturday morning? It felt like his world was tilting off its axis again.

All thanks to his sister.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Laurie, you look wonderful!" Kitty gushed.

Even Red was grinning. "You know I was starting to worry about you." Laurie reached across the table and covered the older wrinkled hands with her own. "Oh daddy. I wasn't too far. I just needed some space…you know, to figure out what I wanted to do with my life."

Kitty sipped her fragrant coffee and covered the two hands. "Well, you know you can come home any time you want."

Laurie smiled and nodded her head. "I know. It's just that I'm trying to do things on my own. Daddy – you would be proud of me; I have my own apartment, a great job…a sweet boyfriend and I even have a savings account!"

Red sat back in the booth, "Well, I'll be damned sweetheart- I am proud of you."

Kitty looked at the bright eyes of her daughter, "So, where do you live?" Laurie's eyes became guarded so Kitty changed the question to, "Do you still live in Wisconsin?"

Laurie's features softened. "Yes mom, I live in a small town near Green Bay. Maybe in the future, Brad and I will drive down and visit with you guys."

The hotel waitress brought the breakfast plates and Red remarked that this was the first time he ever had steak and eggs for breakfast. The waitress mentioned that the tab had already been paid.

Laurie frowned, "You know, this is a great hotel and everything but I still don't know who brought me down here."

It was Kitty's turn to smile. "I know. Maybe in the future your father and I will tell you all about it."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie ended her long shift fully satisfied with how everything turned out. The fireworks show was a success and the Forman Fireworks show was a success. She managed to pull the wool over the trio's eyes once more. Now, Eric was off balance, insecure and freaking out. He was no longer the glue of the basement friends.

Jackie drove home, took her shower and collapsed into bed. Emily rolled on her side, "Everything okay?"

Jackie's eyes were shining. "Perfect. Everything is perfectly as I imagined it would be."

Eric Forman has been undone.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The following Monday began a fresh new work week and had Eric on the tips of his toes. He was wary of everything, suspicious of everyone and couldn't trust himself to make a permanent decision. The events of the last week seemed to have scarred his psyche.

Eric didn't care about how the Dead Zone ended. He would forego Book Club this week and finish the novel on his own. His parents had secret agendas and these trips away from home? They always came back happy and smiling and didn't want to share details. Something was awry.

Laurie? My God, his sister popped back into existence for 15 minutes and disappeared like magic. What in his universe could conspire all of this oddness to happen in his boring life?

"Eric!" Jillian had to yell to get his attention. Eric jumped and turned around. "Frank's on vacation this week so you have to cover his route. I got Fred to cover yours. Any questions?"

Eric shook his head no and went to load up the Vista Cruiser with deliveries. He noted his mileage and prepared the log books and got the address list from the board. As long as he kept busy, his mind wouldn't keep rehashing the recent events.

At least he hoped so!

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	14. Chapter 14 – The Lull

**Chapter 14** – The Lull

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The rest of the summer passed without a hitch and faded without a peep from Laurie, without an explanation of events from Eric's parents about their new found happiness and still no word from Donna. Eric knew that school was starting soon and his ex-girlfriend would be returning from Florida and would pass through Point Place any day now.

Labor Day came and went. No Donna. No family barbecue. Wherever his parents went to celebrate, they came back tipsy and happy.

Eric was excluded again.

On a warm Wednesday afternoon, Eric delivered a pizza to Grooves. It had been awhile since he'd had a decent conversation with Hyde and Eric was running early in distributions. His stop at the record shop was with a piping hot sausage pizza in hand.

"Dude! You saved my ass. I was starving." Hyde exclaimed. "Come in, it's a slow day." Eric set the hot pizza on the wicker table and took a seat in the Listening Pit. "What's new?" he asked casually.

Hyde lifted a brow – he knew he was being pumped for some information. "Well, nothing actually. Fez has some crazy idea of how to spend Friday night so I told him to get with you."

Eric frowned, "I don't know about Fez – he's becoming a little strange lately. It's like he's obsessed with his looks. I think….I'm not sure, but I think he's in love with himself."

Hyde pulled a slice from the box, "Yeah? So what's new? If he could marry himself…I think he would. Man, why are you really here?"

Eric took a deep breath and sighed. "Something weird is going on and I don't know what to do." Eric went on to remind Hyde about how he screwed up Mother's and Father's day, got nearly arrested for peeping, had that threatening phone call that amounted to zero, the terrible dates with Betty and Theresa and finally the reunion with his sister.

Hyde nodded his head. "Yeah, kinda hard to believe all that happened to you in the last eight months since you've been home. Hell, you haven't had that much activity in the last _five years_. What are you complaining about? Write a story and submit it to one of those lady magazines if you want sympathy."

Eric frowned. "You mean you don't think someone is out to get me?"

Hyde pondered a thought but let pass and instead replied, "Nope. I think you're bringing this all on yourself. Consider this; you were willing to blame Laurie for everything that's happened to you and when you finally meet up with her it's for what…..15 minutes? I would think that she would be a pain in your ass for longer than that."

"True. But what about my bad dates?"

"Tell me, what do you offer the ladies?" Hyde asked, "Do you take them dancing or to some sit down meal with polite conversation? Are you boring? I've never been on a date with you so I don't know."

Eric reached for a piece of pizza. "What about my folks going to Indiana and not saying anything."

"Does Red need your permission to leave the house? They are adults. Don't worry about it."

Eric fumed, "But dammit, why are they happy all the time? My dad never threatens me anymore and mom's always singing and Donna's ignoring me."

Hyde bit his lip. "Hmmm….sounds like you are more alive when you have all these problems. What, can't you handle life outside of Africa? You are supposed to be a man, not some wimpy ass teenager. I thought that's why you left – so you could grow a pair."

Eric hung his head. "You're right. I guess I'm just blowing everything out of proportion."

Hyde leaned forward, "Well, if it tickles your fancy, I have a little secret that I can't share but I'll give you a hint and let you go from there."

His brown head popped up. "A secret?"

Chuckling, Hyde admitted, "There is someone who is slightly pissed at you and I can't tell you more than that, but listening to your whiny ass, I suspect there is already something in play."

"Who is it?" Eric pressed.

"I just told you I can't tell you - weren't you listening? Some _person_ is upset with you and that's all I'm gonna say. You can be all paranoid about this or just let shit happen. At least you have something _real_ to worry and complain about now." Hyde reached for a fresh slice of pizza. "Hey, isn't your lunch break over?"

Eric looked at his watch and wondered where the time flew. "Yeah, you're right. I still have to watch my back, but my best friend won't tell me who I need to look out for."

"Go on man, you're starting to act like a chick. I'd suggest you hang out with Fez on Friday – at least he's doing something."

Eric stood up and watched his friend devour the pizza. If Hyde didn't want to disclose his source, there was no way that Eric would get him to open up. The only way would be to….trick him! Eric just had to find out how to do that.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The club was noisy. The patrons were loud and unruly. The atmosphere was angry. Eric welcomed all of the ambience. When Fez approached him about attending the club Eric decided he would go to have fun and not worry about picking up girls. Just have fun, get drunk and forget about his life.

Eric was drinking a beer from a bottle and had somehow lost Fez in the crowd of burly head banger that were dancing to a heavy metal song. He perched himself on a stool away from the band and prayed he wouldn't lose his hearing. It might have been four beers later that Eric found Fez pulling on his arm and dragging him into the center of a mosh pit.

From the first screeching chord of the guitar that blasted from the speaker in his ear, a temporarily deaf Eric Forman found himself pushed and smashed and falling into strangers arms all in the name of some freakish form of dance. His chest felt bruised. Someone grabbed a handful of his ass. His hair was pulled and some guy with an earring in his nose screamed obscenities into his ear.

Eric was covered with beer, burnt by a cigarette and ended up crawling his way out of the undulating wave of human forms that were entranced by the horrible music. What was wrong with Zeppelin or the Stones? What was this inharmonic clamor that sounded like pigs were being killed?

He stumbled and reached into his pocket for his car keys – a semi graceful exit was his only saving grace. Yet, try as he might, someone grabbed him by the waist and sucked him back into the human washing machine that was called a mosh pit.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Oh Eric, it's just a broken nose. You're not going to die." Kitty stated matter-of-factly. "Just stop by Urgent Care in the morning and they'll reset it for you."

Eric moaned into the bloody dishtowel. "Nuh! Reset?"

His mother's eyes twinkled. "Honey, it will be so fast….all you'll remember is a little crackling noise as the doctor moves your cartilage back in place." Kitty used butterfly bandages to cover the scratches on her son's face and poured a couple of aspirin into her palm. "Now take these and go to bed. The bruises will look much worse tomorrow."

"Buh…mooo-ommm!" The little boy in him cried out. Eric took the dishcloth from his face, "I'm hur….owwie."

After tightening the belt on her bathrobe, Kitty brushed the brown hair away from his face, "Eric, its midnight and I want to go to back to sleep. Just go in the morning and maybe they'll give you some antibiotics – these scratches could become infected!" She pressed a kiss on his cheek and walked to the door. "Don't forget to lock up!"

Eric sat at the kitchen table in the dark feeling sorry for himself. Hyde's words were weighing on his mind.

" _There_ _is_ _someone who is slightly pissed at you and I can't tell you more than that but listening to your whiny ass, I suspect there is already something in play."_

Was it Fez? It seemed that Fez was the guy who was always getting him into trouble – boozing it up at the bar, Fez spying on the girls and getting detained or what about that damned book club and now the mosh pit accident disaster? Had to be Fez that was slightly pissed at him.

That settled it. He would avoid Fez for a couple of weeks and see if things changed for the better.

Now Eric had a plan!

Not the best, but with a broken nose, who could think clearly?

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

It was only a Wednesday, but Hyde was prepared for Eric when he brought two hot pastrami sandwiches for lunch. The bell tinkled over the door and Hyde got comfortable in his chair and quickly straightened out the *hint* materials he had _casually_ strewn over the wicker coffee table.

Eric held up a slightly oily bag and a tray of drinks. "I'm trying a new deli today because frankly, I was getting tired of pizza." He set the bag down on a small empty area of the table. Hyde leaned over and opened the bag.

"Hey, smells pretty good. I was getting of pizza too." Hyde admitted. "So, how's the nose? I meant to tell you the bruising is a nice shade of green, yellow and purple."

Eric gingerly touched the bandages and winced. "Not as painful as before but still hurts when I bend over. All the blood rushing to my face and stuff."

Hyde grinned, "Good thing Kelso doesn't know. He'd be burning you forever on this. Really, how many dudes get broken noses dancing?"

Eric sipped cola through a straw and replied, "That was an orchestrated cat fight. How Fez calls _that_ dancing….it was crazy. I have also come to a conclusion."

Hyde was chewing the delicious sandwich when Eric declared, "...its Fez. He's the person that's pissed at me."

Hyde almost choked on his pastrami. "What?! How in the hell did you come up with Fez? He's a pussy cat compared to J…" Hyde stopped just before blurting out the name. Luckily, Eric was chewing and didn't hear what Hyde had said. "Look, I'll give you a couple of clues. If you can figure it out cool….if not, well, don't say I didn't warn you."

Hyde handed Eric a music magazine with the picture of the 1971 album _Sex Machine_. James Brown was hold a microphone and sweating profusely. Eric looked at the magazine. "Oh yeah, I've heard this song."

Still clueless, Hyde pointed to a bottle of whiskey. "Hey, can you hand me that bottle of Jim Beam? I'm gonna pour a bit into my coke."

Eric still didn't get it. Hyde's eyes wandered to the oldies section of the store. The tab for the "B" section was on the front of the bin and Hyde motioned with his head, "Hey can you get me a couple of albums from the archives?"

Rising to his feet, Eric replied in the affirmative. "Who are you looking for?"

Hyde shrugged, "Give me Joan Baez and Buffet. I think I want to hear a little Margaritaville." Eric found the albums and carried them over to his friend. "So Eric….what are you doing this weekend?"

Eric pursed his lips. "I don't know. Probably going to help the folks out around the house."

Hyde tried his last hint. "Well….I was thinking of seeing _Moonraker_ at the theatre. You know, that 007 movie that came out last year?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah, I heard it was good. We didn't have any movie houses in Africa. Maybe I can go with you?"

Hyde was thinking, "This guy is hopeless." Instead, he replied, "Yeah…sure…that sounds like a plan." Forman did not pick up on one single clue. Well, as a friend, Hyde did everything he could to put out the hints and the message was not received.

Eric was on his own.

Good luck friend!

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

 **AN** : _Jackie had nothing to so with Eric in this chapter...Eric needs to pay attention!_


	15. Chapter 15 – Oh My God!

**Author Note:** _Simmer down! Jackie is not as mean and evil and you think - she's just acting on reasons that only she can ascertain - just enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 15** – Oh My God!

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The girls were having one of those rare days when schedules colluded and gave them all free time to spend together. Abby's first request was going out to breakfast. Jackie suggested they spend the day at the mall and Emily suggested they finish the day off with some outdoor hibachi chicken. Each woman agreed it was the best plan of the year.

Coffee and omelets were the first order of the morning. Jackie could not remember having a more wonderful time in months. She was laughing and felt happier than ever. Abby was funny while Emily was outgrowing her shyness – the girl was hilarious. Jackie almost wished Donna were there to share in the gaiety of the morning. Jackie finally had her own adult friends.

The Point Place Mall had a few new stores and Jackie honed in on the shoe store first. Winter would be here soon and a girl needed boots! Abby and Emily drifted to the jewelers. Like most women, they were attracted to big shiny stones. The mall was like a piece of heaven on earth. The women walked arm in arm looking in windows, admiring display cases and for the first time, Jackie felt like she belonged.

The feelings were almost similar to when she belonged to the cheer squad in high school, but now that she was an adult, Jackie could look back and see how her own immaturity held her back. She was the original foot stomping, ankle biting little teen terror that got her own way. That got her heartache. That got her jobless and homeless. BUT, had she not been THAT girl, Jackie Burkhart would not, now be in the presence of great friends. Happy. Secure, yet still passive aggressive. Jackie smiled and decided that she would not live in the past, but rather look forward to her future.

Moreover, the imminent apology she expected from one Eric Forman for abandoning her when she needed a friend the most.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jillian was on the radio as Eric was attending to his last stop of the day. "Forman, I have a hot shot I need you to pick up on your way back."

Eric sighed and clicked the walkie-talkie to reply back, "Go."

"7751 Edmond Blvd. Reed's Appliances has a package that needs to get delivered to Jordan's HVAC at 337 Hanson Drive. Jordan's closes in 30 minutes so don't be late. Over."

Eric replied, "7751 Edmond Blvd. Got it. Over." He closed the tailgate of the Vista Cruiser and hurried to the drivers side. If he was lucky, he'd get extra for the hot shot. Then, he could go home and get a good dinner.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Abby waved at the waiter, "Say, can we get a table outside? It's too nice of a day to waste indoors." Emily and Jackie nodded in agreement. The waiter smiled and led the women to a metal bistro type table that overlooked the sidewalk and local traffic. Most of the afternoon heat was giving way as the sun began to set.

The girls were happily discussing the day's shopping when a waitress came to take their drink order. Emily looked up to see a green station wagon trying to double park acrossed the street. It had some kind of delivery light on the roof and the driver was yelling at someone. She elbowed Abby who had a direct view of the sight.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"What do you mean I can't park here? I have a pickup in that building." Eric argued. The tall mustachioed man with a brief case grabbed the drivers door and opened the Vista Cruiser. He leaned down and got into Eric's face. " **I am** the owner of Merle's Pearls and you are blocking the driveway to my business."

Eric got out of the car and held his pepper spray can in the palm of his hand, "And **I am** picking up a delievery from Reed's so get out of my way." Eric tried to stand tall which would give the impression of confidence.

Merle's Pearls stood his ground. "If you don't move this car right now, I will have my assistant call the police and you will be towed."

Eric was running out of time. The HVAC company would only be open for another 20 minutes. Instead of retorting, Eric grabbed his keys and ran into the appliance store while the guy kept yelling. Merle was still shouting when Eric walked back out with the packages, only this time the businessman was sitting in the front seat of the Vista Cruiser!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Abby tsked the pending confrontation that was occurring across the street when Emily snapped her fingers, "Now I recognize that guy!" Jackie turned in her chair and looked back as Emily added, "He's from my Book Club. That's Derek Herman!"

Jackie almost spit out her Long Island Tea. _What the hell was Eric Forman doing in her territory_?! The arguing was getting louder as Eric was trying to pull some stranger out of his car. Then a *whoop* from a police car startled him as the crowd got bigger. Eric was wearing some kind of khaki colored uniform and a dopey baseball cap and had his arm pulled back like he was going to punch the businessman.

Instead, Jackie saw some kind of mist sprayed at the mans' face and then Eric was suddenly grabbed from behind by the police officer and pulled off to the side while the victim wiped his face and screamed obscenities. This was way too interesting not to observe closer.

"Abby. This is _the _ guy." Jackie said in a low voice. "I'm just going to get close and listen in."

Abby frowned, "Don't do anything reckless!"

Jackie grinned and carefully crossed the street. By this time, Eric was leaning against the Vista Cruiser, in handcuffs, while the police officer was back at his car on the radio. Eric was groaning. He was surely going to lose his job. _Who would post his bail?_ What an effed up situation this was!

He heard applause. Eric looked up to see the devil herself in a blue summer dress clapping her hands and smiling gleefully. He gritted his teeth, trying to think of something clever to say when she waved her fingers and walked away laughing aloud. For some reason, Jackie's laugh made the situation that much worse.

Eric closed his eyes and though back to pastrami day at Grooves. Whiskey, Margaritaville, James Brown's Sex Machine…Hyde was trying to give him clues. Then it hit Eric like the back end of a horse. 007 or James Bond – all of those people had the same initials! **J** im **B** eam whiskey, **J** ames **B** ond, Jimmy Buffett….oh heavens….why did he think this was Fez? Oh. My. God. J B could only be…. **J** ackie **B** urkhart!

As he was being read his rights, Eric wanted to sob.

Why!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jillian was waiting in the lobby of the police station when Eric was released. He was stunned because he had not even gotten to call anyone. "How did you know?"

Jillian handed him his car keys. "An employee from Reed's called me and told me that you were having an encounter with Merle Carboni and I knew it was not going to be pretty. We've had trouble with him before."

Eric held up his hands to apologize, "I pepper sprayed him."

Jillian laughed, "I won't tell Harry if you don't."

"What about the delivery?" Eric surely did not want to lose his job. Jill put an arm around his shoulders, "Hun, Jordan's HVAC knew it was going to be close. Just get the package to him first thing in the morning. The Pearl Man opens his shop at 10:00 so you have plenty of time to get it there."

Eric stopped walking and turned around, "So I'm not fired?"

Jill smiled, "You were doing your job. Why would we fire you for that? Now if you started flirting with me…..that's another story!"

Eric knew she was kidding and he felt such relief that he was still employed. "Thanks Jillian. I'll try to hold back my pepper spray impulses."

She laughed, "Go on home Eric. We'll see you tomorrow." Eric waved and walked out of Point Place PD and straight to his car. This had been a strange day and he needed to talk to Hyde.

He needed answers.

Why Jackie Burkhart?

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

 **AN** : _Eric finally got a clue! Yay!_


	16. Chapter 16 – Dazzling

**Chapter 16** – Dazzling

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was dancing barefooted in the bathroom. "I won!" she whispered gleefully. "He's cooked!" Seeing Eric Forman get arrested was like having an extra scoop of ice cream on top of the hot apple pie; it was not necessary _but_ it was welcome. He would never forget this experience and Jackie's fingers were not stirring this pot. That was the beauty of it. She was completely innocent.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"God! I was so stupid!" Eric lamented. Hyde was biting the inside of his cheek to prevent the chuckle that wanted to escape. Eric paced the floor and stopped. He paced some more, paused, looked at Hyde and almost said something then collapsed on the loveseat. "You tried to tell me."

"I gave you hints." Hyde refuted. "You figured it out on your own. First, you blamed everything on your sister, but tell me man…why would you think it was Fez? Jeez, the most he would do is throw a flower in your face."

Eric crossed his arms over his chest. "Jackie? Of all people? I think I saw her New Year's Eve and then today. Why would she want to cause me grief?"

"Dunno. You'll have to ask her." The curly headed friend replied. "Oh, by the way, your nose is looking better."

Eric frowned, "It's got a little bend to it."

"Okay…so it gives you…character." Hyde kicked his booted feet onto the wooden spool. "So…now that you know, what are you going to do about it?"

Eric threw his hands in the air. "About what? I haven't done anything to piss her off! I mean I was in Africa all of last year and this year….well, you know what I've been doing."

Hyde shrugged. "Like I said, you'll have to talk to Jackie."

His brows furrowed together, "How do I get a hold of her?"

"Don't know." Was the honest reply. "One day she walked into Grooves and I haven't seen her since."

Eric grumbled under his voice, "Do you know her number? Where she lives? Where she works?"

"No. No. And no." Hyde laughed, "Look, I'm not your answer man. Talk to Fez, he's seen her. Call Donna…. you Peeping Tom. I can only tell you that Jackie Burkhart came to me wanting to be friends and she told me about you."

"What about me!?" Eric asked irritably.

"That she is still angry with you." Hyde shrugged and leaned over to turn on the television thus ending that conversation. Meanwhile, Eric climbed over the back of the loveseat and stormed up the staircase slamming the door behind him.

Hyde laughed loudly and wiped a tear from his eye.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric lay back on his bed, cradling his head on crossed arms. He stared at the ceiling and felt like fool for blaming his sister for all the little disasters that cropped up in his life. Laurie didn't ruin Mother's or Father's Day – that was his own fault. Laurie didn't call the cops on him and the guys when he wanted to see Donna that day at the pool. Fez. Eric owed Fez an apology because all the foreigner did was get him a broken nose and that was unintentional.

Jackie Burkhart, however, was there when he was arrested for assault and a lesser charge of double parking. Worse of it was that she laughed and applauded and Hyde says SHE's mad at him? Ha! HE should be mad at her for….for….whatever.

Eric rolled over, closed his eyes, and tried to think of the how he was going to track down this evil midget and find out what her problem was. It just might kill him, but he had to put an end to it.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Autumn swept in on warm breezes and colorful leaves. Literally colorful as the younger Forman was raking the yard and hating every minute. It had been two weeks since his arrest. Fortunately, his parents never found out and he was still a Custom Courier employee. In those two weeks, Eric had not been able to find hide nor hair of the hidden ninja formerly known as Jackie Burkhart.

Eric stopped by Fez's salon after work one afternoon to have a chat, apologize and quiz his friend on Jackie's whereabouts. "Sorry Eric, she came in for a shampoo and cut. We talked and she left." Fez then sighed and added, "She still has beautiful hair."

Eric pled earnestly, "Come on, you were shampooing her hair. You had to talk about something."

Fez was cleaning hairbrushes and stopped, "Oh, she thanked me but said that she was still mad at me for firing her and leaving her homeless. I told you this before."

Eric kind of remembered the conversation but needed more details, "Uh….when did you have this conversation?"

Fez put his hands on his hips, "Now you sound like the police. It was in June. Sometime in June. Oh and she has two roommates and a good job and she's happy. But you know what? Jackie could be really mean if she wanted to."

Eric nodded his head in agreement. "You are so right Fez.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

It took three dropped calls, one transfer and ten minutes later Donna Pinciotti came on the line. Her voice was breathy and sounded rushed as if she had been running, "Hello? Dad?"

Eric paused. This conversation was going to be uncomfortable. He had not talked to Donna in over nine months and now he wanted information on Jackie Burkhart? This would definitely be awkward.

"Er…no. Hi Donna, this is Eric. Did I get you at a bad time?"

He heard her exhale and she replied, "I was studying. What's up Eric?"

"Hey, just wanted to touch base and see if you were okay and – and stuff." Eric answered and felt stupid doing so.

"I'm fine. Is that why you called? I mean you have my address…you could have sent me another _postcard_ …."

He chuckled nervously, "Yeah…about that…but no. Seriously, I'm trying to find an old friend and was wondering if you could help me."

Donna's voice sounded surprised, "Who could you be looking for? There's no one in Madison but me."

Eric crossed his fingers even though he knew Donna couldn't see him through the telephone line. "Actually I'm trying to find Jackie. Jackie Burkhart."

Donna laughed, "What? You hated her."

"Well….technically you are right. I had an….altercation the other day and …. I saw Jackie in the area and wanted to talk to her…about it, but no one knows how to find her."

"She contacted me. I don't have her number if that's what you're asking Eric. Have you tried calling Information or checking the phone directory? That's a place to start. Your parents are probably going to be pissed that you're making a long distance phone call right now." Donna advised.

Eric knew he'd reached an impasse and decided to end the call. "Well, thanks Donna. That's great advice and if you ever need anything…."

"Sure Eric. But, really….I'm good. I have everything I need and I'm happy. You take care now." Then she hung up before he could reply.

Closure.

Donna just forced the closure Eric thought he needed.

He still wished it could have been face to face. Maybe with a hug, but he finally got his closure.

Still a sad little man.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie slid the palms of her hands over the black velvet material that hugged her hips. The thin spaghetti straps were a nice contrast to her tan shoulders. Emily had fashioned Jackie's hair into a loose French knot and embellished it with pearled combs. With a sweep of dark mascara and a dash of peach lipstick, Jackie Burkhart was drop dead gorgeous.

She took one last look in the bedroom mirror and smiled at herself. "I do look good."

Emily smiled, "Thomas should be here any minute. I'm so excited for you!"

Jackie picked up a clutch and stowed her lipstick, a compact mirror and her keys inside before snapping it shut. "Me too. When he told me he worked for the airlines, I thought he was another sex-crazed pilot but he's an executive! I wonder where he's taking us for dinner."

Emily grinned, "You'll have to give me all the details. Of course most of your date will be while I'm on night shift but still….this is so awesome."

Jackie smiled at the younger girl and when the doorbell rang, they both jumped. "He's here!" Jackie murmured. "I have to be cool."

Emily offered to open the door.

Jackie answered, "Thanks, but I want to see his face when he sees me in this dress." She walked to the front door and was immediately confronted with a huge bouquet of red roses. The scent was heavenly as she smiled coyly and said, "Thank you Thomas, they are beautiful." '

"Not as beautiful as you." Thomas replied. His dark brown eyes were shining and his Halston suit was impeccable. Jackie gave him a once over while he was inspecting her. They both smiled approvingly. Jackie passed the flowers to Emily and took Thomas' arm. "I hired the limo…I hope you don't mind."

Jackie saw the long dark car waiting curbside. "Nope. I don't mind at all."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Fez had finished his third drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Eric….I didn't know a drink with blood in it could taste so good."

Eric held up his bottle of beer and took a drink, "It's tomato juice and the drink is called Bloody Mary because the tomato makes it a red color."

Fez was sitting tall on the barstool that overlooked the patio of the little Mexican restaurant they were using for a Friday hangout. There were some pretty girls and some not-so-attractive girls but Eric just wanted to enjoy the last workday of the week.

"I don't care if they used the blood of twenty Mary's to make this….it's delicious!" Fez's head was swaying with the music of the Mariachi band. Eric just smiled and watched the pedestrians. Perhaps 20 minutes later, a smooth dark limousine pulled up to the curb across the street at the Point Place Promenade, a very expensive nightclub.

Fez leaned forward, "I've always wanted to go there." He was nearly drooling.

Eric watched as the driver got out of the car and walked to the back opening the door for the passenger. He wondered who in Point Place could afford to rent a limo when it wasn't Grad Night or something fancy like that.

A tall man in a fancy suit emerged from the backseat and stood up while straightening his jacket. He held out his hand as a slender arm reached out. It was like slow motion, Eric could see dark hair, a nice figure and when Mr. Millionaire moved, there was a gorgeous pair of legs attached to the feminine shape. Something about the man's date seemed familiar.

Fez whispered, "She's dazzling."

"Oh, my bag!" she exclaimed. As the woman turned to reach back into the car, she looked across the street where she felt someone staring at her and flashed a smile as she thought, _"You should be so lucky."_

Thomas and Jackie turned at the sound of a crash from across the street, but there was nothing to see so he escorted his date into the Promenade.

ZING! That man's date was none other than Jackie Burkhart! When she looked up, if she knew it or not, she made eye contact with Eric. Eric felt a zap that rippled down his spine and knocked him out of his chair. Fez looked down at Eric trapped between the stools, "What happened Eric?"

Not spilling one drop of his beer, Eric struggled to his feet. "Did you see that?"

"What?" Fez asked confused.

"That dazzling woman….she was Jackie Burkhart." Eric breathed.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was more than impressed with the Promenade. This was a first class nightclub that actually required reservations. Thomas approached the hostess, gave his name and casually slipped her a $20 bill for a seat facing the window. He turned to Jackie, placed a hand against the small of her back as they followed the wait staff to their seat.

Thomas pulled out her chair, as a good gentleman should, then sat down when she was settled. He looked at the waitress, "I'd like a bottle of your finest wine please."

"Very good sir." The waitress smiled and pivoted, efficiently leaving the dating couple alone. Jackie watched leave and recalled her earlier Hilton training. It was difficult being a waitress – _Thomas better leave a nice tip!_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Thomas asked casually.

Jackie turned her attention back to her date. "Oh…just thinking about what kind of food they serve here. Point Place isn't well known for its restaurants."

Thomas' low chuckle was full of warmth as he replied, "You never fail to delight me. I'm impressed by you. Such a position of power at such a tender age. You are wise beyond your years."

Her cheeks felt pink. "Well, if you're trying to flatter me to get a better room rate, you're out of your league mister." She hoped it sounded like teasing. Thomas' hand crossed the table top and covered hers. "I wouldn't think of putting you in that position."

Jackie wondered what _position_ he would put her in and then she shamed herself for thinking like _that_ on a first date. Pulling her hand back into her lap she laughed nervously, "I guess I'm not used to dating older guys."

His smile said it all. He was rich and experienced and everything Jackie Burkhart wasn't. She was pleasantly surprised when they bumped into each other in the lobby, only to find that Thomas Becker was her 5:00 appointment. She knew she had a meeting with someone from TWA but thought it was regarding the pilots. Thomas surprised her when she learned he was an executive that wanted to book exclusively with the Point Place Hilton. "Keep them all in the same location….we've lost some pilots between flights – can't have any more of that." He had joked.

Jackie was entranced. As a man, he was sophisticated without being effeminate, he dressed nicely, smelled great and was pleasant. He was the perfect guy to be with….if Jackie still had that list from earlier last year when she thought Fez was HIM.

Seemed like a lifetime ago.

The date continued and was just delightful.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was pressed against the wall just outside of the window. "What are they doing now?" he whispered. Fez rose up so his eyes were just barely in sight of the couple. "They are laughing."

Eric frowned. Who could date Jackie and have a good time? "What are they laughing at?"

Fez groaned. "Oh….I wish…..aiiyyy…..I want to do that!"

Eric hunkered down and crouched a little closer. "Do what?"

The dark head turned, "Feed a woman with my fingers. He's feeding her shrimps! With his fingers!"

"No way!" Eric moved his head up just enough to see a large plump pink shrimp disappear behind peach colored lips. He didn't want to admit that the sight was slightly erotic. The two men had watched the movements of Jackie and her victim as they entered the most expensive restaurant in town and got the best seat in the house. From his barstool, Eric tried to ignore the fact that she looked plain gorgeous in that form fitting dress – something Donna would never wear. He tried to ignore that the *date* had a rented limousine as his disposal.

Eric tried to ignore her.

He couldn't.

That's how he ended up with Fez in another Peeping Tom situation. "I'm going back across the street. Let me know when the driver comes back."

Fez remarked, "Fine. I won't give you any of the sexy details. Oh! He wiped some cocktail sauce from her lips…..Aaaiiyyyyyy!"

Eric didn't want to be dazzled anymore tonight.

Damn her.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	17. Chapter 17 – Getting Warmer

**Chapter 17** – Getting Warmer

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

"And then what happened?" Emily asked excitedly. Jackie was removing her earrings and replied simply, "Then his pager went off."

Emily looked at Jackie's reflection in the bedroom mirror. "Oh my. Was it an airplane emergency?"

Jackie turned, "No. Actually, it was his wife. She wanted to remind him that tomorrow was his son's birthday."

Emily gasped and covered her mouth.

Sadly, Jackie nodded her head. "If I had _known_ he was married….." Still, Jackie had a nice evening. She even let Thomas kiss her good night _. If he ever got divorced….._ "It was pleasant and I will  never date a customer or client again." Jackie declared. She already had two broken hearts to overcome and she certainly did not want a trio of them! "Thomas was a gentleman. A cheater and liar but at least he was a gentleman."

"Oh Jackie," Emily sighed, "That's terrible and you are dressed so beautifully."

She looked at her dress and Jackie smiled, "I am beautiful. I _love_ this dress." She began taking the combs out of her hair. "Can I tell you the weirdest thing about the evening?"

Emily was pulling her nightgown over her head, "What's that?"

Jackie stepped out of her heels, "I think someone was watching me." She carried her shoes to the closet. "If they were, I hope I put on a good show!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Fez hung up the basement telephone. "Thomas Baxter. He is some big businessman from the airlines. He rented the car."

Eric frowned. _Was Jackie a stewardess_? How did she land a date with a businessman? "That makes no sense."

"Well Eric, you driving like a crazy man trying to catch a limousine, makes no sense." Fez elaborated. "If you didn't stop at the yellow light, we could have found out where they went.

"Hey! I've already had too many run-ins with the law. Stopping when the light was almost red….well, that was my prerogative." Eric's excuse sounded lame even to his ears. "I think tomorrow we can go to the rental car place and they might tell us where the last stop was."

Fez frowned, "They won't give you that kind of information. You're so silly."

Eric whipped out a five-dollar bill from his pocket and waved it in front of Fez's face. "Not without a bribe, my friend. In this town, money talks."

Fez snorted, "You better get Abraham Lincoln some friends or nobody will be talking."

Eric knew Fez was correct, but he was tired and hated all this sneaking around. He was being obsessed with finding out what grudge Jackie had over him, and why was it so damn difficult to find the midget? "You know what? I'm going to bed.

Fez yawned and then covered his mouth. "I think I'll go back to my lonely apartment. You know Eric….if you ever want to move out….I have an extra bedroom."

Eric hoped he suppressed a shiver and replied, "Thanks guy, but no thanks. I think I'll save up for my own apartment. Have a good night."

Hyde hollered from his room, "All of you have a good freaking night and let me get some sleep!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Abby was drinking coffee with Jackie in the office during a break. Jackie explained what happened with Thomas and Abby was shocked. "Do you want me to hurt him?"

Jackie laughed, "No, actually I'm fine with it now. Just didn't want to go into heartbreak territory again."

Abby looked out the glass window at the lights blinking out in Point Place Adjacent. Night time was coming earlier. "Needed to talk to you about the Halloween Haunt."

Jackie raised a brow. "I thought headquarters gave us specific instructions on the event."

Abby shrugged, "Yeah, they did but I think that it's rather boring. I'd like to scare the pants off a few people and maybe we can get a good DJ for the party."

Jackie grinned, "I like the way you think, but I don't have any clever ideas for a party."

Abby covered her friend's hand. "Leave it to me and the Event Coordinator. We will scare the crap out of the public. "

Smiling, Jackie added, "I can think of a _friend_ I'd maybe invite." Abby lifted a brow, "Is this _friend_ a dollop of toothpaste you haven't put back in the tube?"

Shrugging her slim shoulders, Jackie replied, "Maybe….."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was struggling through his clothes drawer. After all that time in Africa, he'd never worried about chilly temperatures. However, this morning, the Autumn breezes were on the cool side and he couldn't even find a sweater! He poked his head out of the bedroom door, "Mom! Where are my winter clothes?"

Kitty had just reached the top of the stairs with a basket of clean laundry and replied, "Well honey, we didn't know _when_ or  if you were coming back so I gave them to Pastor Dave."

"Mom….all I have is my winter coat." Eric felt like whining.

"Sorry honey, looks like you'll have to pick up a couple of sweatshirts or I can see if you dad has something in the closet."

Eric thought about his father's wardrobe and quickly replied, "Thanks but I'll suffer through. I think I'll hit a store on the way home and get something warmer." His mother smiled and continued her walk into the master bedroom. Eric headed down to the kitchen where he would most likely find a box of cold cereal for breakfast.

Red was on his back under the sink working on the garbage disposal. "Eric, when you get home, I need you help me clean the gutters."

Eric knelt down so he could at least see his dad's face. "Can it wait until the weekend? I kinda had plans."

Red's voice replied, "I kinda have a foot that needs to go _somewhere_. Just be here, I can't hold the ladder all by myself."

Eric signed inwardly. His Hardy Boy investigative plan would have to wait. "Sure dad, I'll be here."

"Good. And don't forget to take the trash with you on the way out."

When did Eric think it was good to be home?

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Fez was waiting by the back door of Custom Courier's as Eric ended his shift. "I have good news."

Eric lifted a brow, "You're gonna help me clean gutters with Red?"

Fez pulled a sour face, "What? No! I have the address where the limo driver dropped off his last stop on Saturday."

Eric paused, "Really. How did you get this information?"

The foreign friend was grinning now, "I walked up to the reservation counter and found out that the receptionist is a regular customer of mine. I offered to give her 50 percent off her next visit if she could give me a little information."

Eric smiled, "Man Fez, you are a regular Sherlock Holmes."

The friend buffed his fingernails against his tee-shirt. "Yep I'm whatever that is. So, do you want to drive by the address?"

Eric replied in the affirmative, "Sure. Crap. I have to go home first. Let's do this after dinner."

Fez leveled a gaze, "I'm only taking you on one condition. Miss Kitty has to give me dessert."

Smiling, Eric replied, "You can have mine."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

As soon as Fez pulled into the neighborhood, Eric knew exactly where he was. His previous date, Theresa, lived right next door! The same Theresa that liked _bad boys_. It was that moment that Eric recalled a specific part of the conversation:

" _Okay, whatever. I'm tired, I have a headache and I think I'm starting my period. No. I don't want you to walk me to my door. I think you are probably a nice fellow but I like bad boys. You just aren't….bad enough okay?" Theresa pointed towards a mousy neighbor in a nightgown dragging out the trash can. "See Emily over there? She's more your speed. Drake….I just don't think you are ready to start dating."_

Eric now remembered Emily from his book club meetings! Did Jackie live with Theresa? Naw, there would be too much competition. Did she live with Emily _what-was-last-name_? Fez had written down the address but scribbled the last number; was it 1487 or 1489 Trenton Place. "Dude. You're gonna have to knock on the door. I dated a girl in one of these houses and I don't want her to see me a second time."

Fez exhaled sadly, "Eric….this is your problem and you're making me do all the work! Aii! What do I do if Jackie answers the door?"

Eric hadn't thought that far. "Um... just tell her you were looking for Theresa. Then…if you get Theresa, you were looking for Jackie." Eric was kind of proud he thought of that on the fly. Fez turned off the car's engine and walked around the front while Eric slid down in his seat watching through the car window.

Fez crossed the dying lawn to knock on the first door. He rang the doorbell and waited. After minutes, the door finally opened and Eric immediately recognized Theresa even without all the makeup. He could see Fez talking and then Theresa pointed to the two story house next door. Fez waved goodbye and ran to his car. He was breathing hard and blurted out, "She only knows a girl named Emily but says there are two more roommates. Jackie must be one of them."

Eric mentally rubbed his hands. "Okay, now go to the front door and see if Jackie's home."

Confused, Fez replied, "Why do I want to do that? She's still kind of mad at me and I don't want her kicking my shins with those shoes she wears. You're the one that wants to talk to her – you go."

Reluctantly, Eric had to admit that Fez was right. "Okay, I'm gonna talk to her. I'll see if I can find out why she's got it out for me. Just wait here."

Eric stood up and closed the car door. He started up the walk full of ambition but as he got closer to the door, his feet felt like lead. Even his arm felt heavy as he reached up for the door knocker. Bam. Bam. Bam. The sound was like an echo. Maybe, nobody was home, he wished. The door swept open to reveal a tall voluptuous blonde holding a Louisville Slugger in her right hand.

"You better be selling something good or get off my property." Abby warned.

Eric backed up a step. "Oh no! I'm not selling anything. I'm – I'm looking for an old friend."

Abigail stepped forward, the heavy end of the bat near Eric's head. "We don't have any old friends living here. Who are you looking for?"

"Jackie. I'm Eric and I have a friend named Jackie Burkhart and someone told me this was where she was living." Eric tried not to stammer as he spoke.

"Well, I don't know who you are, but I'd appreciate it if you left now or I'll report you for trespassing."

Eric stepped back again and tripped on the foot path. "Okay. Let's not get all trespassy and stuff. I'm going. Sorry to bother you." Eric turned and ran back to Fez's car.

"Take me home man. This was a waste of time."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie heard her name being yelled even though she was in the backyard. What could Abby be hollering about on such a sunshiny day? Jackie walked into the kitchen and her roommate was standing in the living room doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Jackie Burkhart..."

Jackie tipped her head ever so slightly, "Abigail Hartley…."

Abby tried to look stern. "Do you remember our conversation about chaos?"

Jackie frowned as she recalled the conversation they had on one spring day.

" _Aha! I knew it had to be a guy. Go on please."_

" _This guy is so self-centered and ignorant that he can't appreciate what he had….or has." Jackie began. She gritted her teeth. "I have decided to make his life hell for a little while."_

 _Biting her lip, Abby offered some words of advice, "While I commend you for what you are about to embark on, please promise me that you'll back off, if it brings chaos to this house."_

 _Jackie was grinning. "Oh no, our home is an oasis. It's the outside world he has to watch out for. I'm going to squash him like a bug. He'll be on his knees begging me for mercy." She already had the vision in her head. "Plus, my plans are already in motion."_

Abigail touched Jackie's cheek. "Your dollop of toothpaste was here at our door looking for you." Jackie nearly stumbled as she fell onto the cushioned foot rest. "What? When….how…."

Abby sat on the chair opposite the footstool. "Eric. Does that ring a bell?"

Jackie blinked. How did Eric Forman get her address? She hadn't told anyone. As far as the public knew, Jackie Burkhart was only available via PO Box 1002 Point Place, WI 53105. She was so careful to make sure no one followed her to or from work. The only person that had her address was Thomas…there was no way her one time date would have anything in common with Eric Forman. "I'm sorry Abby. I don't know how he found me."

"Well sweetie, don't get too broken up. I threatened him with Louis, so he doesn't exactly know you live here. He was only sniffing around." Abby stood up and added, "He's a nice looking young man. I know you want to squash him like a bug….but, he looks like an okay guy. I'm not telling you what to do…just watch your back."

Jackie nodded her head in understanding. "I won't bring chaos to our house. This is our home and it's safe here. It will always be safe, I promise."

Still, Jackie wanted to know how Eric got her address.

He was getting uncomfortably warmer to finding her!

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

 **AN** : _A moving along chapter_


	18. Chapter 18 – Role Reversal

**Author Note** _:...Jackie makes a confession...of sorts_

 **Chapter 18** – Role Reversal

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric's palms were up and he shrugged. "I mean Fez had the address…or at least one of them. Could Theresa have been confused?"

Hyde scratched his chin. "Well, I don't really know Theresa….and if you went to someone else's house and they threatened you with a baseball bat….Eric, I think you're in the wrong neighborhood."

Fez was savoring the chocolatey goodness of a Kitty Forman brownie and added, "The blonde with the bat was very attractive."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Hyde, what do you suggest I do? I mean I know that she's out to get me but I'm not as….what's another word for sneaky?"

Fez replied, "Smart?"

Hyde laughed, "Oh yeah, Jackie's smart, but she's also sly and devious so you have to get to her before she gets to you."

Eric was flummoxed. "But how? She's not in the phone book, I even tried call the information operator…."

Fez's head popped up. "There is an operator that has information? This is good to know! Like when I want some luscious caramel goodness, I can find out what store has some! Or…..I can get advice on ladies lingerie…."

Eric was going to say something but Hyde lightly frogged his shoulder, "Let him experiment." Eric nodded and looked back at his friend, "So sly and devious and I have to outwit her."

"Damn straight and this should be very amusing." Hyde replied "I mean at least for me. I've already made my peace with her."

"What if I appeal to her sense of vanity?" Eric suggested.

Hyde smirked, "I think that's the best idea you've had since you came back from Africa. Care to share?"

Eric was rubbing his hands together and gleefully replied, "Nope. I want everyone to be as shocked as she will be."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Red was enjoying his cup of Saturday coffee and morning newspaper. Kitty smiled as he handed over the Entertainment section. Hyde padded in from the basement and Red slid over the Classifieds. Eric bounded through the kitchen door with more enthusiasm than the Forman family had seen in months.

"Hello Mother." He said kissing Kitty's cheek. Eric walked around to his dad who pulled away with a warning, "Don't come kissing on me. What's wrong with you?"

Eric smiled, "Nothing. It's just gonna be a great day. Really great. Well, I gotta run. See you later!" Eric grabbed his car keys from the kitchen counter and sailed out the door.

Red looked at Hyde, "What did you do to him?"

Hyde looked shocked. "Me? I didn't do anything. I was going to ask you the same thing." The two men exchanged dubious glances before going back to the task of drinking coffee and reading the paper. However, Hyde turned the page for the want ads and spewed coffee all over the paper. "Oh. My. God." Hyde dropped the paper and wiped his mouth.

"What is it Steven?" Kitty inquired.

Red looked up, "Spit more coffee and I have a shoe that's just wiggling for you."

Hyde folded the newspaper and quickly replied, "Oh, it's nothing! Just saw an ad for a competitor. I need to get to the store and…and stock my shelves with some…some Elton John." Hyde stammered because he didn't want the Forman's to see the Wanted advertisement with Jackie Burkhart's picture on it.

 _Eric what have you done?_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie opened her eyes to find Emily shaking her shoulder, "Jackie….wake up." The roommate whispered. Jackie wiped her sleepy eyes and replied, "What are you doing up on a Saturday morning? It's early!"

Emily laid the newspaper on the bed and opened the page to the Classified. "You're in the paper."

Jackie deadpanned, "I'm IN the PAPER….like me and the paper are a….thing?"

Emily was serious. "Yes, you are and you need to do something before Abby finds out."

Scooting up to a sitting position, Jackie pulled the paper towards her and reached for her glasses. In the upper right corner of the newspaper was a picture of herself from the Point Place High School yearbook with the words:

 **Have You Seen This Woman?**

[ Jackie's High School Picture ]

 **Tell her Eric is looking for her**

"WHAT?!" Jackie sprung out of bed and threw the newspaper across the room. "I'm gonna kill him."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hyde was sitting in the listening pit reading the current Rolling Stone magazine when a wild eyed brunette came flying through the door. She held the newspaper clipping to his face and roared , "Did you know about this Steven?"

He set his magazine in his lap and took the clipping from her tiny fingers, "Good morning to you too Jackie. Sit down and yes, I learned about it this morning."

Aggravated, Jackie plopped down onto a chair and held her chin high, "If you knew about it, why didn't you do something?"

He leveled a glance, "Seriously? Like you want me to go back in time and tell the newspapers not to run the ad, then tell the paperboys not to distribute the Saturday Times? Yeah, like I could do that."

She huffed. "Sorry, I'm furious but I'm not mad at you. I mean my _yearbook picture_? That was a horrible photo! Steven, did you tell Eric that it's me that messing with him? That I was the one that took over Mother's Day and kidnapped Mr. Forman for Father's Day? Did you tell him I purposely chilled him for hours after luring him to see Donna?"

"By the way, how is Donna." Hyde smiled.

Jackie shrugged. "Pretty good. We made up and she invited me to Florida, but don't distract me. Did you say anything about me finding Laurie?"

Hyde lifted a brow, "Yeah, about that. How did you find her?"

Jackie made herself more comfortable as her angst wore off. "I have a friend who has some friends in low places…..he found Laurie pretty easy. I mean it wasn't like she was hiding and she's actually doing pretty good."

"Well, you had Forman really freaked out at the fireworks show."

Jackie giggled, "Yeah….I did, didn't I?"

"Then what other bad things have you been doing? I mean, I don't see him all the time so it's not like we talk about stuff." Hyde continued.

"Well, I had a threatening phone call made late one night…that's about it. I got bored."

Hyde frowned, "Oh….that book club thing. Yeah, he freaked out a little and thought Fez was behind everything because he knew it wasn't Laurie…."

"So how is he on to me?" Jackie inquired.

Hyde gave her the most charming grin. "I didn't say who….I gave a hint and then I felt bad for the guy because he got a broken nose hanging out with Fez and then got arrested at work."

Jackie sniggered, "Nose? No way."

Hyde chuckled. "Yep and the colorful bruises that go with it. Anyways, he finally figured out it was you and can't find you."

"I'm untraceable." Jackie said confidently.

"Now he's obsessed. He saw you when he was arrested and has been trying to find you ever since. He wants to know why you are so pissed off at him."

Jackie shrugged, "I guess I'm not as angry as severely disappointed. Eric was the _glue_ Steven. After he left, everything fell apart."

Hyde frowned. He didn't exactly understand Jackie's logic but she was sincere about this so he let her continue. Which of course she did. "So Eric thinks he's doing the right thing by going to Africa and leaves Donna behind and all of us. What happens next? You go marry a slutty stripper, Michael moves to Chicago, Fez starts whoring around….okay, we all made do, but it wasn't the same. Randy was no replacement for Eric. That Charlie guy? Ugh. Why was he even here….rest in peace…but ugh. And his parents! Mrs. Forman didn't want him to leave. Steven, he abandoned the gang."

Hyde was patient and kind. "Maybe Eric needed to do some soul searching and you know what happened. He came back."

Her thin brows arched, "Yeah and even though I called him _before_ he left to say goodbye, which I hardly NEVER do, he gives the phone to his dad! Then he comes home and acts like he never left. Why should he get special favors? He disappointed his parents. Donna moved on. Fez kicked me out on the street and on New Year's Eve, Eric couldn't even talk to me for 30 seconds? No, why should he? He has two parents that love him. He has a roof over his head, three meals a day and not a worry in the world."

Jackie stood up and crumbled the newspaper ad with her picture. "Why should Eric Forman be happy when he made the rest of us fall apart? Maybe he should sleep in HIS car for a couple of winter months. Maybe he should be jobless and wonder where his next meal was coming from. Eric Forman needs to appreciate what he has, because Steven….he doesn't deserve it."

Hyde was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of Jackie's wrath. No wonder she was angry – poor girl had abandonment issues which of course started with her absent parents, but that wasn't Forman's fault. Jackie wouldn't see it that way until she got what she wanted.

"So…what is it you need Forman to do?" Hyde asked tentatively.

"I want an apology. Not some _I'm sorry blah blah blah_ ….I want a heartfelt sincere I AM SORRY JACKIE kind of confession. And I don't want you to coach him. Remember, we agreed that what we talk about is between you and me."

Hyde held his hands with the palms up, "Believe me, I won't say anything. I'm just getting my jollies watching the fireworks. So Miss Burkhart….what are _you_ going to do about that little newspaper ad?"

Jackie tilted her head, "Nothing. Probably cost him his whole paycheck to pay for it….his loss. Besides, couldn't he get a better picture? I don't look like that anymore!" Jackie pirouetted on her heels, "Look at me. I'm an adult. I dress in women's clothing. I'm not high school anymore.

Hyde chuckled, "Well, do you have a better picture he can use?"

She shook her head in the negative. "Nope. He'll have to find something nicer if he wants to talk to me. I'm not giving him the satisfaction of replying to some stupid advertisement in the newspaper."

Jackie picked up her handbag and searched inside for her keys. "Anyways, thank you Steven for letting me vent. My roommates don't understand...well, Abby does….sort of."

Hyde stood up. "Well Jackie…as always – it's been…different. I hope you and Forman mend your fences while I just kick back and enjoy the dust."

Jackie smiled that smile that used to melt his heart. "I'm glad we're still friends."

"Me too doll, me too."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Oh Eric…." Fez sighed sadly. "This is not good!"

Eric leaned back against the sofa still smiling. "What do you mean? It's great. SHE has to call ME. Perfect solution."

Fez sat on the sofa, "Eric, you used an old picture. That's going to make her angry. She doesn't look like a high school senior anymore….she's gorgeous and you just showed the whole town a different Jackie Burkhart."

Eric lifted his shoulders, "It was the only photo I could find."

Fez stood up and walked into Jackie's old room returning quickly with a box. "You could have asked me." Fez lifted the lid and poured out hundreds of pictures of a smiling Jackie, an engaging personality, a chameleon woman of character. Eric was stunned at how much his adversary had changed while he was gone.

He recalled the beautiful black dress when she was on that date. Stunning. _Yes, he did use the wrong picture_. Eric looked at Fez. "So what do I do now?"

Fez grinned. "Billboard."

Eric gulped, "That's gonna cost a whole lot more than the newspaper charged me."

Fez shrugged. "How badly do you want her to call you? I mean it's not like you want to go on a date or something." Fez tapped his finger to his lip, "Say….how many dates have you been on lately? Maybe asking her for a _date_ ….you know, just you and Jackie…alone….talking…."

"….and her murdering me where there would be no witnesses. No, I don't think so Fez." Eric replied.

Laughing Fez answered, "Then make sure you go somewhere not so public…like a park….or the food court at the mall. She can't murder you if there are people around and Eric, sometimes in the middle of a crowed – it can feel very lonely." Fez felt sad, "Aaaiiyyy….very lonely indeed."

Eric frowned. Apparently, his friend Fez was a lonely guy. Still Eric liked part of the idea. "If not a billboard, maybe a bus bench or some signs I can put on telephone poles."

"Or in phone booths – flyers at the market." Fez added, "Places where she might go shopping."

Smiling, Eric was feeling good about where this was going. "It's gonna be hard to ignore if there is her picture all over town."

Fez nodded. "Do it Eric. Make her call you."

Feeling bolstered by his friends confidence, Eric agreed, "I'm doing it. She can't hurt me."

"Well yes, Jackie can." Fez interjected, "But you get to her first."

Eric slapped his thigh. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take some of these pictures and find a couple of good ones. Maybe I can make a collage…."

Fez scooped up a handful and deposited them into Eric's hands. "Be careful Eric. She can be mean."

Smiling, Eric replied. "The shoe is on the other foot. It's time for her to be watching out for me."

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	19. Chapter 19 – Has Hell Froze Over?

**Chapter 19** – Has Hell Froze Over?

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Scattered across his bedspread were a multitude of pictures of Jackie Burkhart. Some Eric had seen before and the newer ones were obviously taken while he was in Africa. Fez was correct: _"Eric, you used an old picture. That's going to make her angry. She doesn't look like a high school senior anymore….she's gorgeous and you just showed the whole town a different Jackie Burkhart."_

There was a photo of Jackie sitting on the sofa with Donna in the apartment, and while Eric's eyes would naturally be drawn to the tall blonde, there was something in Jackie's face that puzzled him. She was relaxed and smiling but she looked sad. Those huge Jackie Burkhart eyes haunted him. Eric wanted to reach into the photograph and ask her what she was thinking at that time.

It was too late for that. It was too late for a lot of things. Still, going back to the job at hand, Eric sorted the photos by profile, full on face and assorted poses. As he picked through the snapshots, he noticed several were taken with his mom or dad. _When did Jackie get so familiar with his parents_?

Eric was still sorting photographs when his mother yelled that dinner was ready. He jumped off the bed and then as an afterthought, grabbed a couple of pictures he wanted to ask his parents about. There was a mystery afoot!

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jackie had to deal with some light-hearted teasing and a bit of ribbing regarding the weekend paper photo but after a few hours, it was put behind her and the staff went back to work as required. She poured herself into the Halloween Haunt budget and made appointments with vendors for the big event. Abby's shift overlapped and the two women took the opportunity to have lunch with each other.

"I saw the picture." Abby confessed.

Jackie pushed the spaghetti around on her plate, "It was high school yearbook….no big deal."

Abby smiled, "Honey, the big deal was that your dollop of toothpaste is making an effort. He wants to talk to you. Seriously, how many guys will dig in their pocket to put a woman's face in the newspaper if they weren't actually sincere? And the print; have you seen this woman? Tell her Eric is looking for her? Jackie, this is your chance to end all your heartache."

Abby stopped Jackie's twirling fork. "You want to have a future and be happy….right?"

Jackie looked at her good friend/big sister. "Of course. But I don't want some old photo of me plastered in the newspaper. It's….it's tacky!"

Abby admonished her younger roommate with a smile, "Honey, it has to start someplace right? You are almost friends again with your old hairdresser, your ex-boyfriend is trying hard to be a father….at least that's what you told me. You even went to your latest ex-boyfriend and resolved your differences. I see friendship there."

Jackie sighed because Abigail was correct. Donna apologized and made up for the past year and that nasty Samantha relationship which was really the love of an automobile. True, Donna put off college for Eric until she couldn't postpone her life anymore.

"Jackie. There's not much you can do about your parents. Maybe go see your father – I don't think he'll be going anywhere soon…"

Jackie chuckled softly, "At least not for another ten years."

"Your mom…."

"My mom will come back when she runs out of old rich men to leech off of. She really wasn't nice to Bob Pinciotti. Why would I defend her like that?" Jackie wondered out loud. "Anyways, you are right. I'm getting my toothpaste put back."

Abby clasped her hands. "So….now what are you going to do about Eric?"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie never called. Eric stayed home every day for a week waiting by the telephone and not one time did the phone ring for him. His parents looked at him like he was slowly going crazy so it was obvious that Hyde never showed them the classified advertisement. That money he spent to taunt her was supposed to be used to lure the _spider_ into his _web_ and Eric Forman HATED spiders. Jackie was a crafty one that was for sure.

Almost on the verge of giving up, Eric decided to turn to the one person who was the master of advice. The noblest of guidance and counsel…Kitty Forman. Eric walked into the kitchen where he found his mom was washing dishes. In a polite voice, he interrupted. "Mom? Why don't I finish those for you and you can watch TV with dad."

Kitty almost stuttered, "You…you are offering to wash dishes? Honey, do you feel well?" She put the back of her hand against his forehead. "No fever…but Eric…this isn't like you."

Eric smiled and just gave her a hug. "Love you mom…..can't a son show his mother a little affection?"

Kitty drew back from the hug and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want?" her voice held a apprehensive tone. Eric tugged on her hand and pulled his mother towards the table. "I need some advice and you are the only person that can help me."

Kitty lifted a suspicious brow, "Is this about work?"

Eric sat across from her. "No."

"Is it about a girl?"

"Yes." He replied. "Will you help me?"

Kitty smiled, "Oh honey, of course I will!"

Eric spent the next half hour explaining all the atrocities he believed were caused by one Jackie Burkhart. His mother listened with a half-smile on her face and nodded when the situation dictated one was needed. In short, by the time Eric was finished moaning and groaning about his life, Kitty covered his hand and sighed.

"Eric. This is not about you."

He frowned. "What? This is my life that's wrecked. _She_ is the wrecking ball. Look at me, mom! I'm on edge. I don't know what's coming next."

Kitty smiled. "Honey….I'm still angry with you for forgetting Mother's Day…I'm sure I'll get over it, but let it go."

Eric shrugged. "But what happened? I came home and you were gone."

"Your father and I went out to a splendid dinner. I was gifted with a dozen roses and then serenaded by Tony Bennett. Oh! The best part was the suite where we spent the night and the complimentary breakfast. Best Mother's Day I ever had."

Eric was almost stuttering. "Wait…what? How could dad afford a dinner, a celebrity and hotel room?"

Kitty patted Eric's hand. "He didn't. It was a gift from... Jackie."

Eric felt like he was punched in the stomach. He didn't even want to ask the next question but he had to. "The Corvette Show on Father's Day?"

Kitty nodded, "Jackie again….. _and_ I got to see Paul Anka. It was wonderful. She is such a sweet girl. Did you know she had your sister flown into town after the Fourth of July so we could have breakfast together?"

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose as he recalled the little _visit_ from his sister that very same night as the show….. _hold up a tick_ ….all these awful things happening to him, the _girls weekend_ where he lost his shoes and got roughed over by those guards….all of that and his parents lovely stuff happened at that damn Hilton Adjacent hotel.

Jackie Burkhart was working at the hotel!

Eric smiled. He knew just how to up his game.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The Fall winds were blowing autumn colored leaves into the streets and decorating the windows of Jackie's car. She smiled and huddled deeper into her jacket as the chilly winds whipped at the hem of her coat. Using the bottom of her purse, Jackie swiped at the clutter of dried foliage that had accumulated in her windshield wiper cowl. Next week was Halloween – Jackie was getting excited.

The traffic was light but no matter how she tried, Jackie got stopped at every red light. She smiled to herself. Life was really going her way for a change. Her friendships with Abby and Emily were like a close family. She was happy again. Hell, she hadn't bothered Eric in weeks and it felt like maybe…just maybe this revenge this worked itself out of her system.

Jackie Burkhart was going to give Eric Forman a reprieve. He hadn't done anything personally to her. He left for reasons only known to himself and maybe Donna. Donna forgave him. Hell, the rest of the guys forgave him.

Jackie thought that maybe she could forgive him this little tiny thing called _abandoning your friends_.

Then Jackie looked over at a poster that was stapled to a telephone pole and saw her face staring back at her. She blinked in shock. There was some wording that she couldn't see without putting her glasses on, so Jackie looked behind her and signaled that she was pulling over.

Fighting the wind and the fluttering poster, Jackie gave up trying to pry the staples out and just ripped the paper from the pole. She ran back to the warmth of her car and dug in her handbag for her glasses. Again she blinked.

Superimposed over her pretty face were the words:

 _She left me….help me find Jackie …..Eric_

There was no phone number. There was no address anyone could reply to. What the hell was Eric Forman trying to do? Of course it was one of her better photographs and how did he get this particular picture?

And to think she was going to forgive him!

When Hell freezes over!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The new lunch menu consisted of Club sandwiches and chips and Hyde did not complain one bit. "Forman, the part of your job I like the best is when you bring me food."

Eric grinned, "I like having an hour for lunch. Sometimes I take a nap."

"Yeah, I can picture that." Hyde replied as he reached for something on the floor beside his feet. "Hey….tell me about…these." A stack of Jackie posters were laid on the table.

Smiling, Eric replied, "Well…you know how well my newspaper ad went…..I just changed tactics."

"So she never called you."

Eric shook his head, "Not once."

Hyde bit his sandwich. Chewed. Swallowed and contemplated his next sentence. "You are a dead man and it's been nice knowing you."

Eric sat up a bit taller. "Dead man. What are you talking about?"

"Dude – I found these all over town! Are you crazy? Have you thought about the ramifications of what will actually happen if and a big IF she calls you? Or did you think about what weapon she's going to use to kill you with? You don't just stick Jackie's face out on some storefront or bus bench unless you are a movie director."

Eric chewed thoughtfully and replied. "I'm not worried. I figured out where she works. I mean I couldn't find her house or get her number but I know where she works."

Hyde was unimpressed. "Well, I guess…. pffftt….." He blew a raspberry in Eric's general direction.

The brown haired friend laughed. "Hyde, I got this all worked out. I'll stop by the hotel. That's where she works – that _hotel adjacent_ place – and I'll talk to her. I figure that somebody who knows her will give her a flyer and she will want to talk to me. At least to stop me from plastering her face all over town."

"Eric. You _think_ you know Jackie. You  don't know Jackie." Hyde warned.

Chuckling, Eric sipped his cola and replied, "Four years in my basement? I think I know the midget pretty good by now."

Hyde crossed his arms over his chest. "Forman. Were you here last year? No. The girl you thought you knew grew into a woman you won't recognize. Don't push her." _Jackie was a feisty little thing – Forman wouldn't stand a chance._

A bit on the defensive, Eric retorted, "Then why is she pushing me? She has some vendetta against me and I get no clue about what it is? How do I protect myself against the unknown?"

Hyde picked up one of the _She left me….help me find Jackie …..Eric_ posters and sadly shook his head. "This trash? It's not going to get you the results you want."

Eric tugged the poster from Hyde's fingers and looked at it. Jackie was beautiful in this picture. She should be grateful he picked a nice one. _Why did she always have to be so good looking?_ "I'm looking for any communication I can get. I'll bring my pepper spray. I'll wear a bulletproof vest and my cup. I'm ready for this to be over."

Hyde chuckled at the image in his head of Forman dressed in protective gear against a 100 pound woman. He bit his tongue and replied, "Whatever man, it's your funeral."

Eric walked out to the Vista Cruiser and looked around. Apparently, Hyde had done a clean-up of the area and all of his posters were gone. He leaned against the car door and rubbed his chilly arms.

Looks like Hell was going to freeze over before he got Jackie Burkhart to call him.

But he will wait. Oh yeah…Eric Forman had nowhere special he had to be.

He'd wait.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	20. Chapter 20 – Under The Skin

**Author Note:** _Had family medical issues - resolved successfully and I'm back to read and review! Thanks for all those that sent well wishes. I appreciate all of you!_

* * *

 **Chapter 20** – Under The Skin

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 _Jackie looked over at a poster that was stapled to a telephone pole and saw her face staring back at her. She blinked in shock. There was some wording that she couldn't see without putting her glasses on, so Jackie looked behind her and signaled that she was pulling over._

 _Fighting the wind and the fluttering poster, Jackie gave up trying to pry the staples out and just ripped the paper from the pole. She ran back to the warmth of her car and dug in her handbag for her glasses. Again she blinked._

 _Super imposed over her pretty face were the words:_

 _She left me….help me find Jackie …..Eric_

 _There was no phone number. There was no address anyone could reply to. What the hell was Eric Forman trying to do? Of course it was one of her better photographs and how did he get this particular picture?_

 _And to think she was going to forgive him!_

 _When Hell freezes over!_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Abby was waiting in Jackie's office with a grim expression on her face. "Honey, get some coffee while I try to do some more damage control."

Jackie sighed loudly. "You know what the strangest part is? Before I saw those stupid posters, I was going to just forgive him and be done with it."

Abby lifted a brow, "Karma?"

"Not funny. I mean I didn't hurt his professional career – did I?" Jackie exclaimed, "Now I'll have over 100 employees that are going to think that _Eric_ and I were a _something_ and we aren't!" She flopped down in her chair and looked at the pile of pictures. "We used to be friends."

Abby smiled softly. "So do the right thing and don't react. Not now, not yet. Employees will talk and management will monitor the conversations if they get disruptive…honey as far as they know, this is something from your past. Let it stay in the past. Don't react."

Jackie shrugged off her jacket, "Easy for you to say. It's not your picture that was in the newspaper or stapled to telephone poles."

Abby clucked her tongue, "It's that damn toothpaste Jackie. You can try to put it back in the tube but it's just not the same. The irony is that instead of you getting under his skin….he's doing it to you with a couple little pictures. Be the bigger person."

"You're right. I hate that you are always right, but I need to think of something besides revenge right now. If I don't, I'm liable to do some Halloween mischief I promised myself I wouldn't."

"I have an idea. We have accrued some vacation time…why don't you take a weekend off and fly to one of the sister hotels and get out of town? You know, you could go to Miami….Los Angeles…somewhere with bikini weather?"

Jackie liked the idea of laying out by the pool and just being alone. It would definitely take her mind off this Eric situation. _Let him stew for a while_. She smiled as she thought about the purple tank suit she had purchased and never worn. Jackie looked at Abby. "Miami sounds wonderful and I haven't had a vacation day since we started."

"Well good! You know we will cover for you and you'll be back just in time for the Haunt. I mean it wouldn't be good if the _three little witches_ weren't stirring the pot….know what I mean?" Abby teased.

Jackie laughed and nodded her head. She would call corporate later in the day and let Hanford know she was taking some time off. Was the shopping good in Florida?

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Fez was draped over the love seat sucking on an orange Popsicle. He waved the treat around in the air for emphasis. "But she said she forgave me."

Hyde looked at the brown skinned friend, "Did you believe her? I mean did she come out and say _Fez, I forgive you for kicking me out of the apartment and making me sleep in my car_ and _taking away my only job?_ Did Jackie actually say that?"

Fez hung his head. "No. She said _Thank you and I'm still mad at you._ But she was nice about it."

Eric leaned forward in the lawn chair, "What do you mean she was nice. Was she nice like in sweet? Or nice like she had a knife behind her back?"

Fez shrugged, "Aaiiyy! She was Jackie. Just like she's always Jackie. Sometimes she's nice and sometimes she's mean but she wouldn't hurt me. I love her."

Hyde shook his head. "But she really only loved you as a friend and you couldn't accept it so you kicked her to the curb."

Fez looked at Eric for some compassion but the brown haired friend only shrugged, "She wasn't my roommate man. She's just out to kill me." Eric held up his poster. "I'm just trying to get her to call me so I can end this torture."

Hyde laughed, "Forman, you don't know torture. You had it easy all your life…." Hyde stopped as he realized he was stepping into the confidential conversation he shared with Jackie. This was her deal so Forman needed to discover it on his own.

"Well, you never tried to sleep when there was a wild lion on your street at night, by your hut, and you are covered with mosquito netting because…because the bugs are all over the place!" Eric's excuse was lame and he knew it but he had nothing else. "Okay, never mind. I'll find out – when I find out…I guess."

Smiling with victory, Hyde laid this tiresome banter to rest. "Thank you."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie's work day was a breeze. No one brought up the flyers. Hanford Douglas authorized her vacation time off with no questions. All that was left was to make reservations and purchase her ticket. It would be so great to get away. Abby's shift had ended and Emily stopped by the office on her coffee break. Jackie shared her vacation news.

"That is so great!" Emily gushed. "Imagine….eating shrimp cocktails on the beach, drinking margarita's…watching the sunset…oh! Riding horses on the sand. Oh Jackie, you are going to have the best vacation!"

Truth be told, Jackie hadn't thought that far ahead but she liked Emily's suggestions. A lounge chair on the beach with her toes in the sun warmed surf…she totally deserved that. Especially after surviving a chilly winter on the backseat of her car!

Emily finished her coffee and hugged her co-worker/roommate good bye and went back to work. Jackie smiled and turned on her desk camera to see what was going on in the hotel. Just another fun day at the Adjacent.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric stood outside the entrance to the grand brand new Point Place Hilton Hotel Adjacent. It was a majestic building and a far cry from the old Holliday Hotel from years gone by. There were parking valets smartly dressed in burgundy colored blazers working alongside bell hops that were greeting guests with polished brass handcarts for their expensive luggage.

Eric hadn't realized that the outer suburbs of Point Place had grown into an metropolitan paradise of sorts. Just the next block over was a nightclub he hadn't noticed last summer. The _Urban Jungle_ boasted a colorful neon sign and the patrons entering the club were elegantly dressed. A bluesy kind of music issued from the open doors. Why hadn't anyone told him this existed?

Eric walked towards the foyer trying to appear as if he was one of the guests. He nodded his head towards the bell cap, handing the valet a five dollar bill as the large glass door was opened for him. Feeling confident, Eric strode right up to the front desk and was immediately greeted by a peppy attendant.

"Hello and good evening. How can I help you?" Angie asked.

Eric had not expected such a sprightly clerk, "Uh….hi….er….how much for a room for one night?"

Angie smiled her perfectly dentist's daughter smile, "Well did you want a suite or a single queen? And would that be smoking or non-smoking?" Angie was waiting for Eric's reply and when he didn't answer immediately, she continued. "Okay….so how about I set you up for a single queen and we'll put you on the fifth floor where you'll have a great view of the Kenosha suburbs….how does that sound? May I have your credit card for a deposit?"

Eric blinked. "Um…yeah about that….you see, I don't have a credit card. Can I pay with cash?"

Angie tilted her head as if Eric was speaking a foreign language. "Let me ask the office? Can you hold on a second?"

Eric shrugged. "Sure…I guess."

Angie walked over to a house phone and dialed a number. He could barely make out the conversation so instead of eavesdropping, he turned around and admired the marble floors and tinkling fountains.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The phone rang on Jackie's desk so she pushed her work ledgers aside and took the call. "Yes?"

"Hi! This is Angie? I have a customer here that wants to pay cash for one room for one night. Do we do that?"

Jackie turned on the security monitor and panned down only to gasp. _What the hell was Eric Forman doing in her hotel?_ She frowned and tapped her pencil on the desk. This was not good. She gripped the telephone receiver and replied to Angie's query. "Angie, we do accept one night only customers, but in this case I want you to tell him the hotel is requiring a $300 deposit and it needs to be paid in advance." Jackie easily suspected that Eric didn't walk around carrying that much cash. _She had seen his Candyland bounty._ " And we don't take personal checks."

"Okay! Thank you!"

Jackie decided to watch the exchange even if she couldn't hear what was going on.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Minutes later, the hotel attendant came back to the desk. "We do accept cash but there is a deposit required up front, you know?" Angie informed Eric.

Eric pulled out his checkbook. "Okay! How much?"

Angie frowned, "Oh, we don't accept personal checks, you know?"

Eric's brow knitted together. _Who didn't take a check these days?_ "Okay…so what do I do now?"

Angie smiled, "That would be $300 cash and when you check out, we'll make sure there are no damages to the room and when housekeeping clears it…we'll refund your deposit."

"No checks?" Eric asked feebly.

She shook her dark cap of hair, "Sorry. Credit card or deposit. And I had a really _really_ great room for you."

Eric sighed, "Thanks anyways. I'll come back another day."

As Eric walked away, the desk phone rang. "Hello? This is Angie."

"Angie? This is Miss Burkhart. If that man ever comes into the hotel again, I want you to call Security."

"Right? Call Security. Why?"

"Management discretion." Jackie replied. "It's my call and please don't question me."

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The frothy waves lapped at her toes and the sunshine was warm – not hot, of October in Miami. Jackie's hotel room was right on the beach and she could close her eyes and hear little children laughing as they played in the sand. A soft breeze fluttered through her long dark hair and she relaxed on her towel in the sandy shore. The hypnotic ebb and flow of the tide lulled her into an afternoon nap.

In her sleepy musings a handsome cabana boy was bringing her a drink in a fresh pineapple with slices of watermelon and orange slices garnishing the rim. The ice cubes tinkled when the drink was sat down on the stool beside her. In her dream, Jackie's long lashes fluttered open expecting to see a tall bare-chested Fabio, but instead it was a green-striped shirted Eric Forman.

She sat up, alarmed, heart racing with fright. As Donna would say, "What the hell?!" She blinked and when she opened her eyes, all she saw was sandy beaches and sunshine. Eric was merely a figment of her imagination. How horrible!

Jackie stood up, gathered her things and strode back to the hotel. She needed a drink after that nightmare. Fabio indeed!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The next day, Eric decided to do some investigative work as Hyde had suggested. When his work day was over, Eric parked the Vista Cruiser next to the employee parking lot at the hotel. Perhaps, if he was lucky….Eric could follow Jackie home and then he would have her address!

He waited from 5:00 p.m. to 7:30 p.m. as a steady stream of employees came in and out but no Jackie Burkhart. His stomach was starting to growl and he wondered if he could possibly venture inside the hotel and get a sandwich, but was instantly reminded that this was not some cheap diner. A burger here would probably set him back at least ten bucks!

There was an insistent rapping on his window that startled him out of his food reverie. He looked out to find a police officer holding a baton. _Ruh Roh Shaggy, waddya gonna do now?_ He swallowed hard, "Er…hello officer. What can I do for you?"

The officer pointed towards the curb which had been painted red and clucked his tongue, "You are in a no parking zone son."

Eric leaned out the rolled down window to find he was at least six inches into the red. Hardly a violation! The, from the corner of his eye, he spied Emily from the book club. Little Emily who probably knew Jackie Burkhart. His heart started pounding. This was a start!

The sound of ripping paper brought Eric back to the present. "This is a ticket. Pay the fine or show up in court in 14 days to contest." The officer replied as he handed the citation to Eric. "You now have 30 seconds to move this vehicle or I will ticket you for loitering."

Eric quickly turned on his ignition and looking over his shoulder, made sure it was clear to move into traffic. Emily was only six cars away. He threw the ticket onto the passenger seat and sped up to get behind the 78 Pinto. Small car, easy to follow, Eric surmised.

Red light. Emily flew through it and the car in front of Eric chose to stop. Eric felt like honking his horn but this late in the evening, he would only be inviting Officer Dick back to give him another ticket. Minutes ticked by and he had lost sight of the little yellow car. The light changed to green and Eric followed the road as far as he could but she had disappeared.

He slapped the steering wheel and uttered, "Damn!" It seemed as though finding Jackie and/or her friends was like hunting for some exotic elusive butterfly. It was too bad that he wasted that whole year of his life with a net and didn't catch anything worthwhile!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was on her third margarita and sitting on the patio of her hotel room watching the moon rise over the ocean. That afternoon nap/nightmare still bothered her. She knew if she tried to call Abby, it would only be a repeat of an earlier conversation:

" _This is your anger. Sweetie, you are going to have to make some kind of peace with all of these people for your sanity. If you don't, it's going to eat you up."_

" _Well, what the hell am I supposed to do with an empty toothpaste tube?"_

 _The blonde smiled. "I'm trying to teach you a parable. Now that tube is empty, I want you to put all the toothpaste back in."_

 _Jackie frowned, "What? Are you some kind of crazy? I can't put that back in there!"_

" _Exactly!" Abigail said excitedly. "You see, this is like the revenge you want. Once you have done or said something to hurt a person…you can't take it back._

That was when Jackie realized she was feeling guilty. She had all this anger she was pouring out and Eric had no clue that she was blaming him and now she was feeling remorse. Another swallow of her strawberry margarita told her to stop self-examining the situation. It would all work out in the end.

Wouldn't it?

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	21. Chapter 21 – Parallels

**Author Note:** _... thanks to my fans that reviewed...drama ensues._

 **Chapter 21** – Parallels

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Fez was watching television with Hyde when Eric drug himself in through the basement door. He fell into the loveseat and stared blindly at the television, not really seeing the screen. Hyde looked at Fez who only shrugged and went back to finishing his grape Popsicle.

"So….okay Scooby Doo…..what did you come up with?" Hyde asked.

Eric held out his palms, "Nothing. I thought I saw a girl from the book club that worked there and I figured I could ask her if she knew Jackie, but I got a ticket instead."

Fez sniggered and Hyde chuckled, "Man, next to Jackie…you are having the worst year ever. It's like both of you are living…like parallel lives."

Eric frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Look. You come back from Africa with no bright future ahead of you. Jackie is homeless thanks to Bozo over there…."

"Aaaiiiyyyy! How many times do I have to apologize!" Fez groaned.

"….you live with your parents and find a lackluster job." Hyde continued. "No girlfriends, bad dates and you still hang out with me! Meanwhile Jackie managed to find a home and a job and she's coming around."

"Sounds like she's making out better than me." Eric complained, "In fact, she's the one that's causing me grief."

"Jeez….quit feeling sorry for yourself – you've caused her grief as well. Just – just find her and get this little soap opera over with so I can go back to the hermit lifestyle that I love so much."

Fez chucked. "Hermit…Hermit the Hog….the new Sesame Street Muppet."

Hyde threw an empty beer can towards Fez's head, "Get out of here before I kick your foreign Muppet ass." Fez scrambled to his feet and shot a dirty look Hyde's way, "You are meaner than Jackie!" he declared before running for the door.

Eric leaned back in the sofa and uttered, "Thank you! Fez just seems to make everything worse. It's like once he kicked Jackie out, she's taking revenge on me."

"It wasn't just because of Fez." Hyde started to confess and thought better of it. "Talk to her. Find out what she wants from you. Make peace because buddy? I'm not getting any rest being a part of this whole situation." Hyde stood up, "I'm going to bed and I hope you do to."

Eric sat on the sofa and watched the repeat of The Love Boat wondering what he could have ever done that would have pissed Jackie off.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Eric, don't you have work tomorrow?" Kitty asked as she was putting away the dishes.

Eric sat at the kitchen table and cradled his head in his hands. "Mom, I'm wracking my brain trying to figure out how to find Jackie."

Kitty smiled – her son actually sounded like he was feeling remorse. "You want to find her…..why?"

Eric looked up, "She has some vendetta against me and I don't know why, but all this time when I thought I had wanted closure from Donna…I think I actually need closure from Jackie Burkhart. Does that make sense?"

Kitty patted his hand, "Of course it makes no sense. You're talking about a woman. We are sentimental creatures. We are flighty and moody and emotional. Men just have to figure us out. If a woman is happy, then a man will be happy."

Eric sighed, "You make it sound so easy."

His mother smiled, "It is. You just don't have experience yet." She pushed a plate of cookies towards her son. "Be respectful. Be courteous. Be polite. It will take you places." Kitty walked away with no further explanation and Eric was still bewildered.

"But I'm always polite!" he complained to the refrigerator. He opened a cupboard door for a glass and added, "I'm very courteous ." After filling his glass with milk, he looked at the opaque liquid and ended with, "I think I need to work more on being respectful".

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

It was her third evening of nightmares. Every time Jackie fell asleep, she would start dreaming about Eric and not in a good way. He was like a mosquito that wouldn't leave. She sat up in bed and looked at the clock. 4:30 in the morning. While her work schedule often demanded she work through these early hours, she was on vacation dammit!

Picking up the bedside telephone, she dialed a familiar number.

A groggy voice answered, "Hello?"

Eric was shocked to hear a feminine voice issue a one sentence command. "Murphy's on Charter Boulevard tomorrow at 9:00." The receiver was slammed down on the other end and Eric's bleary eyes looked at his phone. He smiled and whispered, "Good night Jackie."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

It was Friday and Eric was at Murphy's Bar & Grill at 7:00 p.m. He arrived early because he wanted to make sure he didn't miss this special meeting with the devil herself. He positioned himself in the back of the restaurant where he could see all customers arriving and departing. To keep his table safe, Eric nursed a beer until it turned warm. Eric made sure he dressed up nice so he wouldn't look like someone who had just got off work (which he had of course) but here he was waiting for an appointment or a date or….why did he think of this as a date?

Eric shook his head. Date? He was crazy – this was a treaty. He was calling for a truce with the enemy. This showdown was finally going to end his sleepless nights! This was the day he had been waiting for.

The minutes dragged by. The hands on his watch ticked slower than molasses. 7:30 suddenly turned into 8:30 and all that beer was pressing on his bladder. Eric looked around at the quickly filling bar and waved down a waitress. "So, I need to use the uh….men's room….could you get me a refill…please?"

The waitress looked at him with disdain. This guy was holding up a table for four and only drinking a beer? This was not going to be a big tipper. "I'll try. Just make it fast, I have people waiting for a seat."

Eric nodded and rushed to the lavatory. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw worry lines on his face. Was Jackie going to physically assault him? Naw….she was just a little bit of a… _she could have a weapon!_ A wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Restroom business accomplished, Eric headed towards his table only to find a party of five happily drinking mixed beverages and his waitress waving goodbye. Damn! Pivoting on his heel, Eric turned towards the bar and managed to snag the only remaining seat. His watch indicated it was 8:45. Jackie would be here shortly.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie tugged on the tops of her black stiletto boots and smoothed down her skirt. Parked against the curb was the Vista Cruiser. She had determined that Eric would get there early just to have the upper hand, so Jackie had made alternative plans. She fluffed her hair and walked into the door of Papi's Pub. The atmosphere was livelier and there was laughter in the air. She walked promptly towards the back of the establishment, picked up the phone and dialed Murphy's Bar.

xXx

"Is there a Tarik Doorman here?" The bartender shouted.

Startled, Eric raised his hand, "I'm Eric Forman…."

"Close enough," the bartender scowled. "Someone wants to meet you across the street at Papi's."

Eric slid off the stool and left his half drank beer on the bar. Papi's? Didn't Jackie say Murphy's? Now he was really confused!

xXx

Jackie was sitting in the office of Papi's Pub having a nice conversation with Nick, the night manager. "So, 30 kegs a week of the imported stuff and I can refer some of our clients your way if they are looking for a decent club. I'll let the concierge know the details." Jackie promised.

Nick pointed through the two-way mirror, "I think that might be the fellow you were waiting for?"

Jackie looked out the darkened mirror at the interior of the club and to her surprise a stylishly dressed Eric Forman was leaning against the bar talking to the barkeep. "Huh….he cleaned up nice." She commented.

Nick lifted a brow, "Privacy?"

She smiled, "Please. It should only take a few minutes."

Nick moved the telephone over by the mirror. "Make your call and I'll be looking forward to hearing from your purchasing department."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric ordered a beer and turned towards the crowd trying to see where Jackie was sitting. The pub was packed and loud and this looked like a much friendlier group of people than those at Murphy's Bar. The beer seemed colder and tasted better.

A tap on the shoulder startled Eric from his observations. "Are you Berry Scoreman?"

Eric closed his eyes. _Would strangers ever get his name right?_ "Close enough." Eric replied. The bartender handed him a telephone. "You gotta call." Eric turned away from the crowd and put the receiver to his ear, not realizing he was looking directly into the mirror that separated the bar from the manager's office.

"This is Eric." He spoke subconsciously hoping he wasn't going to be sent to another bar for this infamous meeting.

"Let me begin by saying thank you for dressing up for this meeting." Jackie's voice said over the line. Eric looked around wondering how she could see him.

"You're welcome?" Eric replied with a question because he was pretty sure this was going to burn him somehow, someway….someday.

"I'm actually surprised you showed up."

Eric scratched his head as he peered out into the darkness of the pub. "I didn't think it was in invitation….more like a command."

He was rewarded with a chuckle. "So, where are you? In this….place."

Jackie replied, "On the telephone. We're just talking."

"Well, since I haven't been able to find you and you called me…I guess you go first." _Gauntlet thrown_.

"Stop posting my picture around town." It was more of an order than a request.

Eric pretended a confidence he didn't really feel. "It got you to call me didn't it?" _Touché!_

"So what was your next move? Billboard? Bus benches?"

Eric was a little startled. _How did she know?_ Jackie continued, "I think maybe you ran out of money? Billboards are pretty expensive and I don't think your delivery job pays that much."

"Wait a second. How do you…what do you know about my job?" _Point for Jackie Burkhart._

"I've talked to Fez."

"Oh, yeah….he told us what he did to you. He was a dick." Eric admitted.

"Yes he was, but not as big a dick as you have been." Jackie threw back.

Eric's eyes flew open. What was she talking about? He'd never been a dick to Jackie. Maybe he dealt an occasional burn….insulted her in friendship….but calling him a dick? That was so uncool. "I don't think you know me."

Jackie countered with, "And I don't think _you_ know me. I can rain hellfire down on your head when you least expect it."

"Okay, okay with the threats. Can we talk like civilized people? Apparently I've done something that made you angry and I'd like to apologize. Can I do that?"

•*¨*•.¸¸X¸¸.•*¨*•

Jackie looked at Eric through the mirror. He said he wanted to apologize and yet didn't even look like he meant it. She didn't see one shred of remorse on his face. "No. I don't think you can. Hell, you probably don't even remember what you've done."

She saw Eric's face as it blossomed into confusion. "Can I buy a hint?" he joked lamely.

Jackie replied, "No. This is not some stupid game and we aren't stupid teenagers anymore. I'm challenging you to act like a man and you can't even do that."

Eric took a deep breath and blurted loud enough for the patrons to hear. "Jackie Burkhart. I. AM. SORRY. FOR. WHATEVER. THE. HELL. IT. WAS. I. DID. OR. DIDN'T. DO."

She waited a few second and responded. "A sincere apology has three parts, Eric. There is the _I am sorry_ part. The _it is my fault part_ and the follow up of _what can I do to make it right_? You have done none of that. Good bye."

"Wait!" he hollered before she hung up the telephone.

"What."

"Can I call you?" he answered.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	22. Chapter 22 – Alexander Graham Bell

**Chapter 22** – Alexander Graham Bell

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 _She waited a few second and responded. "A sincere apology has three parts, Eric. There is the_ _ **I am sorry**_ _part. The_ _ **it is my fault**_ _part and the follow up of_ _ **what can I do to make it right**_ _? You have done none of that. Good bye."_

" _Wait!" he hollered before she hung up the telephone._

" _What."_

" _Can I call you?" he answered._

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric knew he was grasping at straws but Jackie merely hung up the phone. Apparently, she wasn't even in the pub. She probably saw him walk in and left to call from a pay phone. So Jackie Burkhart didn't want a face-to-face confrontation. Still, hearing her voice after all these months was amazing. He was so used to the shrill, _"I hate you Michael!"_ tone of the past, that this older-a-bit-huskier voice was nice.

Eric tossed an extra five dollar bill on the bar and left with his hands in his pockets. He still couldn't believe Jackie called him a dick. He certainly tried not to act like one and the mere fact that she compared him to Fez stung just a wee bit.

He crossed the street, sidestepping a puddle and pulled his keys out of his pocket. This night certainly hadn't turned out like he'd hoped it would. He would make nice with Jackie, she would leave him alone and they would live happily ever after.

Nope. Eric Forman was not that lucky.

He unlocked his car, got in, started the ignition and laid his head back against the headrest with closed eyes. This was certainly not what he expected.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie thanked Nick again for the use of his office and gathered her coat, purse and umbrella. Her shift didn't start for another 45 minutes so she could leisurely drive and listen Pat Benatar singing "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" while she put her wheels to the asphalt. She hurried down the sidewalk adoring the way her heels clicked on the cement. Jackie winked at a couple of fellows that were standing in line for tacos.

She reached her car, tossed in the umbrella and purse and slid into the driver's seat. The Mustang roared to life under her fingers and she adored the powerful hum of the engine. Pulling a tube of lipstick from her handbag, Jackie touched up her lips and smiled at her face in the rear view mirror. It was going to be a great evening.

She had her first confrontation.

She demanded her apology and by god she was going to get it!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric could hear this click click clack noise as it droned down the sidewalk. He leaned left and looked at his side mirror only to see a slim figure in tall boots. Long dark curly hair lifted in the evening breeze. The woman stopped at a nice looking Ford automobile and turned sideways to open the door and Eric's mouth fell open.

The woman at the Mustang was Jackie!

Before Eric could pull out into traffic, she was gone. Had she been outside on that payphone?

Well, he had his first confrontation.

Jackie demanded her apology and by god she better explain what it was about because it wasn't going to be free!

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

Hyde was drinking a beer and watching a late night rerun of Three's Company. Chrissy Snow always made him smile. Eric dragged his sorry self in through the basement door. Hyde toasted his beer towards his wayward friend. "Not a successful evening I take it."

Eric shook his head no and fell onto the loveseat next to Hyde. "She tells me to meet her at one place, then calls on the phone to meet across the street and when I get there, she calls and talks to me on the phone. What am I? Alexander Fricking Graham Bell? I just wanted to get this over with." He complained with an exhausted sigh.

Hyde grinned. "Face it Forman. You ain't gonna win this. Not when you're fighting Jackie. She may be tiny but she's a fighter. And a scratcher."

Eric rolled his eyes. "She wants a _sincere_ apology."

Hyde laughed, "So give her what she wants. I mean you rolled over every time Donna got mad at you. This shouldn't be too hard."

"Well for starters, I'd like to see her face to face. She's hiding behind a telephone and I'm more convincing when I can face my accuser in person." Eric explained. "All this fighting is just exhausting."

Covering a yawn with his hand, Eric stood up. "I'm going to bed. Tomorrow is Halloween and we have a short shift due to the Trick or Treaters."

"Oh yeah, and is Fez dressing up as Willy Wonka again?" Hyde joked.

Eric looked at his friend, "I don't know, I wasn't here last year."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Abby was leaving as Jackie was beginning her shift. "Hey girl! How was the vacation? I envy your tan lines."

Jackie smiled, "Could have been better but it was nice."

Abby laughed, "Honey, a paid day off is always nice. It's what you do with it that counts." She pushed the daily register towards Jackie. "Your turn to finish. The decorators are coming in at 4:00 a.m. to get started for the Haunt. I know your stuck on nights and if you want some time off to chill at the house…."

Jackie waved away the offer. "Really, I'm good. I just need to concentrate on work now. Got crap on the brain that doesn't need to be there. Have a good evening and I'll see you some time tomorrow."

Abby nodded and removed her blazer. One day, she would have a burgundy one just like Jackie. Of course she would have to wait until Jackie became a Director or some other highly paid position. The girl did good at managing this hotel. Abby was glad to work with her.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was dreaming about Not-Donna while wielding a light sabre. He was _Eric Skywalker_ (before the losing-the-hand-to-Darth version) and he was winning a fight against three Imperial Forces. He had C3PO for back up and an alarm was sounding in his ship. Red lights were flashing and Eric knew that he needed to fight these guys off and tend to the alarm that was ringing in the main cabin.

He ran through the hallways, down the metal steps and jumped into the control seat only to find that instead of a blinking warning light it was his telephone. He blinked and picked up the receiver "Leia?"

"No, you idiot, it's Jackie."

Eric sat up in bed, his sheet falling to his waist. "Burkhart? Jackie Burkhart?"

"Yes. How many Jackie's do you know?"

Eric mulled it over in his head and couldn't think of any. "Just you I guess. Hey! You are being very mean to me and I want to know why." Was this going to become a where " _I can rain hellfire down on your head_ ," moment?

"I can't help you if you haven't figured it out." Was her reply.

"Are you calling to NOT talk to me again?" he yawned.

"Maybe."

"Well, I'll hang up and next time you call you can talk to Red." Eric replied spitefully.

"That's okay." Jackie answered, "I have a good relationship with your parents. They will talk to me anytime I want. Just ask your mom how she loved Mother's Day." Before Eric could retort, the line was disconnected.

Eric looked at the receiver and growled, "It was Jackie! All this time It's been her! Damn!" All this time he was blaming his sister, or luck or Fez and Hyde gave him the clues and it was all Jackie Burkhart behind the messes. Yeah, he really did need to set her straight. What did she mean by _"I can't help you if you haven't figured it out."_

Eric pulled on some pajama bottoms and padded his way down to the basement. Seems like Mr. Hyde knew a little more about this subject than he was letting on. Time for a chat with an old friend!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Somebody better be dead or you're gonna be." Hyde growled from his tiny bedroom in the basement. Eric kept rapping until the bedraggled and sleepy Steven Hyde opened the door. "You do know it's after midnight."

Eric pushed past Hyde and ducked under the heating ducts to sit on an upturned milk crate. Hyde yawned and rubbed his eyes, "What's your problem man? I'm not a priest and this isn't a confessional."

"I got all your little clues, I know it was Jackie behind all this taunting and crap and the only advice you can give me is: " _Talk to her. Find out what she wants from you. Make peace because buddy? I'm not getting any rest being a part of this whole situation._ " Eric slapped his hands on his thighs, "Well, you know what Hyde? I'm not getting any rest because SHE is calling ME and not talking."

Hyde scratched his head, "She called you. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"You know what she said? _"I can't help you if you haven't figured it out."_ How am I supposed to respond to that? She's got some grudge and how do I figure out what the hell she wants. Call her back."

Hyde yawned, "Don't have her number. Sometimes she comes into my store….sometimes she sends me presents…like stinky used shoes…you lunk. You already figured out where she works, why don't you call her there?"

Plain as the nose on his face. He knew Jackie worked somewhere in that hotel! He could call and find out what department she was in or…..what shift she was on….or….crap – he was a terrible detective.

"I'm gonna…..I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's already tomorrow." Hyde growled.

"Heh…yeah it is….Happy Halloween." Eric joked.

"Bite me." Was muffled reply through the pillow.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was yawning by the time the third 9 foot tall Frankenstein Monster had been wheeled into the Grand Ballroom. Vestiges of spider webbing clung to the fabric on the corners of the hallways. "Use the service elevator!" Jackie shouted to the decorators. Bringing the decorations through the main door was a major no-no. The lobby had to be pristine and impressive – a Hilton standard.

Jackie strode over to the check in counter and dialed Olga in Housekeeping. She gave some brisk instructions and hung up the telephone. She looked at her watch and found there was only 15 minutes left on her shift. The employee parking lot was going to be filling up soon.

Jackie gathered her belongings, locked the office and walked down to Security to say good night to the guards. The morning sun was just breaking and not yet bright. She was looking forward to her 300 count sheets and soft feather pillow.

Smothering another yawn, Jackie used her other hand to fish her keys from her purse. She looked up and blinked. What the hell? With crossed arms, Spiderman pajama bottoms and a warm jacket, Eric Forman was leaning against the door of her car.

"Shall we talk here? Or do you have somewhere else in mind?" he asked sardonically.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	23. Chapter 23 – Spill It

**Chapter 23** – Spill It

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 _With crossed arms, Spiderman pajama bottoms and a warm jacked, Eric Forman was leaning against the door of her car._

" _Shall we talk here? Or do you have somewhere else in mind?" he asked sardonically._

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was gob smacked. Totally shocked. Eric pulled the rug out from under her feet. She was literally too tired to deal with him at the moment. "Are you here to gloat?" Jackie asked as she regained her composure.

Eric didn't budge from the driver's door of her car. "Actually, I took the day off of work so we could go and talk. Have you had breakfast?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"It's morning. I'm assuming you haven't ate and if we go somewhere public, we can't kill each other." Eric said simply. He was loving the shocked expression on her face dissolving into confusion. He had the upper hand and it was almost as rewarding as hearing Kelso shout about his eye.

"My shift is over and I've had my dinner. What I need, is my bed and eight hours of sleep. Can we postpone this little – whatever this is?" The petite brunette sighed softly and brushed a tendril of stray hair from her cheek.

Eric took a moment to look at Jackie. Really look at the woman in the burgundy pencil skirt with black pumps and fantastic legs. Her white blouse accentuated her Miami tan and she _was_ pretty. Eric always knew Jackie was good looking, but over the last year plus, he hadn't _really_ seen her. She had been at his parents' house on New Year's Eve and he saw her in the street on the day he got arrested….but Eric never took in her grown up appearance.

Stunning. The morning sun gave her brunette hair a hazy halo and she really did look tired….he could almost feel empathy for the devil. "You woke me up at midnight."

"Yes," she exhaled wearily. "I did."

"You called me at the bar." Eric added.

"I did that too." She confessed. "Can I go home now?"

Eric's brows knitted together. "No. I think I can have you arrested on….on….some kind of harassment charges!"

Jackie moved her purse to her other hand and tilted her head ever so slightly, "….and what kind of _harassment_ are you going to claim? That I gave holiday gifts to your parents?"

Eric heard the words but his eyes couldn't leave her lips. They were tinged with pink and he wondered what it would be like to kiss her. _What_?! He blinked his eyes and tried to recall what Jackie had just said.

"…or was it because you were spying on half naked people in a swimming pool where they expected privacy so I called Security?" she continued tiredly.

"I brought your sister to town to bother you and make your parents happy? Are those charges that will get me arrested?" She pressed.

Eric thought about it and realized how ridiculous it sounded but she had some other reasons for making his life miserable. "Well, no but we still need to talk."

Jackie took a pen out of her handbag, walked over to where Eric was standing, rolled up his sleeve and wrote a telephone number on the inside of his arm. His skin tingled where she touched him. "That is my phone number. Do not call me before I wake up or you will really be sorry."

When Jackie released his arm, Eric had this sensation in his chest that was different….a breathlessness he hadn't felt since he nearly toppled off an elephant. _She was trying to seduce him with her Jackie Burkhart charms!_ Eric sidestepped left and looked at her with narrowed eyes. He would not be taken in by her good looks the way his other friends did. Eric Forman was not that kind of guy!

His voice had a hiccup in it – like he was still in puberty as he replied, "I-I will call you in… eight hours and…and you better answer…or…or else!"

Jackie waited while Eric scrambled off towards his car. She held all her emotions in check until she was safely in her vehicle and then let her head fall towards the steering wheel. Why hadn't she thought enough in advance to have Security scope the parking lot? _Now she had lost all element of surprise._

The biggest surprise was how much the scrawny teenager had grown. Africa hadn't been too bad on him, she admitted to herself. Broader chest. Longer hair. Filled out face. _Not too bad on the eyes_. Jackie started the ignition – she couldn't think about Eric right here right now. She just finished a marathon shift and had to be back for the Haunt later that evening.

Eric watched from the safety of the Vista Cruiser as Jackie pulled out of the employee parking lot. He wiped the slight gleam of sweat from his brow and breathed a sigh of relief. How lucky was he to choose the correct Mustang in that huge parking lot? Then again, how fortunate was he that Jackie was ending her shift instead of starting it? He could have been standing there for a long, long time!

Looking at the telephone number on his inner arm, Eric felt a sense of pride at having won the battle. _Now he had to win the war_. There was an unsettling feeling that this wasn't going to be over with one simple meeting.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jackie slept like the dead. Once her head hit the pillow – lights out. She didn't think of Eric. She didn't think of the things she had done to him nor did she think of what the evening discussion would evolve around. She was just dog assed tired. If someone had stood at the foot of her bed, it could be said she was snoring.

On the other side of Point Place, Eric took a long hot shower, dressed in his nicer clothes and polished his shoes. His mother entered the kitchen while he was pacing the floor. "Honey? You didn't go to work today. Is everything okay?"

He stopped and turned around, "I'm finally going to call Jackie."

Kitty smiled, "Oh, well that's good. I'm sure once the two of you talk you'll be the best of friends."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Like that would ever happen. I just want this to be over. Find out what her beef with me is and get it out in the open."

"Well Eric, be respectful and polite and see where that gets you. In the meantime, I have to start dinner. Your father is starving."

Eric looked at the phone on the wall. It was after 4:00 p.m. and he still hadn't called. How much sleep did Jackie need….or was it too soon? "I'm gonna wait upstairs. If the phone rings before I call her, I'll get it."

"Okay honey and if you see Steven, tell him we're having cheeseburgers for dinner. I got a good price on ground beef at the market."

Eric didn't care about hamburger. He was a man on edge. Waiting to make a telephone call was nerve wracking! He pushed through the kitchen door and jogged around the living room sofa, up the stairs and into his room. At least here, he could speak privately without having his parents listening to a one-sided conversation.

Eric sat on the edge of his bed and idly turned the pages of a comic book. What the hell was he still doing reading comics? He should be reading novels – the Book Club – that had actually been good for him. A novel with substance instead of goofy pictures! _What was he thinking?_ Eric threw the comic on a pile of dirty clothes.

He stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes. Eric smirked as he recalled his clever idea of showing up at the Hilton parking lot early that morning. He just hadn't expected the midget to look as good as she did. Jackie Burkhart had really grown up. Yeah, he'd seen her in some tall boots outside the bar last night, but in the light of day….dang! She was gorgeous. Foul mouthed, but stunning.

Eric had almost fallen asleep when the jarring ring of the telephone woke him up. He glanced at the alarm clock to find it was nearly 5:00 o'clock. He grabbed the receiver and realized _this was_ it – the final phone call. Eric gulped and answered, "Hello."

A happy sunshiny voice greeted him, "Hi Eric! This is Aunt Paula. Can I talk to your mother for a minute?"

Eric was startled. "What? Now?"

Paula replied, "Well, yes _now_ and this is a long distance call so I'd appreciate it very much if you could tell her I'm on the phone."

Eric sighed and walked to the bedroom door and hollered down to the kitchen. "MOM! Aunt Paula is on the phone!"

Kitty poked her head through the door. "Thanks honey!

"I'm still waiting to make a call!" he reminded her.

"Thanks honey!" his mother repeated.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie had awoke feeling refreshed and alert. This was going to be a busy night! She hoped Walt called in for more security, due to the number of tickets that had presold for the event. It would have been wonderful if Point Place had a Halloween experience like this when she was younger. A quick shower, some dinner and she could catch up on the news before heading back to work. Jackie was beginning her new workday.

While she was towel drying her hair, Jackie had the feeling she was forgetting something. The television played low in the background while she looked through the yellow pages to see what she was hungry for this evening. Chicken sounded good but then so did a bowl of Won Ton soup. Jackie couldn't make up her mind.

She looked at the Chinese Restaurant menu and nearly drooled. Won Ton soup it was! But, then she saw the image of a steaming chicken pot pie and changed her mind. Grabbing the phone, she started punching in the numbers of Millie's Diner.

Instead of a dial tone she heard breathing. "Hello?"

"Oh hey! It's me." Eric replied.

"What? Do you know what time it is?" Jackie answered.

"Well, I was gonna call you earlier but my mom got talking to Aunt Paula and it was long distance…."

"Whatever. So how do you want to do this?" Jackie demanded.

"I don't know. You told me to call you."

"I'm hungry. Meet me in the parking lot at Millie's Diner and stay in your car. I'll park beside you. Don't get out." Jackie hung up the phone and then waited for the dial tone so she could call in her dinner. If she had to have this talk with Eric now, she might as well get something to eat! Damn him for eliminating her element of surprise!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie's warm car smelled of delightfully thick chunks of chicken breast in a creamy gravy with baby peas and carrots topped with a flakey crust. It smelled like Grandma Burkhart's house from years ago. She couldn't wait to try it. There was a light mist that looked like it could spell rain on Halloween. Jackie didn't mind, her events were all indoors tonight!

She was just about to open the brown paper package and dig her plastic spoon in for a bite when an old Vista Cruiser pulled to a stop even with her driver side window. She sighed and rolled down the glass while Eric did the same about 18 inches away.

"I'm here." He announced happily.

"You're here." Jackie parroted.

"Okay, so spill it. What is all this crap about you being all pissed with me." Eric began. "What did I ever do to you?"

Jackie looked at him all bundled up in his car. He was safe and had no worries in the world. How could he act so smug? "Nothing." Jackie began. "You did nothing for me. You hurt the people who cared about you the most and left. That is just the beginning."

Eric's brow knitted in confusion. "Wait. Is this about me going to Africa? About doing something for my future?"

Jackie glared back, "You were selfish."

Eric scowled in return, "I was lost. Donna had college, Hyde had a record store, Kelso had the Police Academy….I don't know what Fez had and you…." Honestly, Eric didn't really know what Jackie had planned for her future. "Hold up." Eric leaned out the driver's side window, "This isn't about me. It's about you."

Jackie drew back into the safety of her car. _It was true_. She didn't want to admit it but Eric was correct. Her stomach growled reminding her that she had to go to work after dinner. "I don't think I want to have this conversation right now. I have to work tonight."

Eric nodded. He could feel a shift in her demeanor but by all means, this conversation was not over. "Why don't you call me on your break? I'll be home."

Jackie looked at him and replied, "I may do that. Oh, have fun Trick or Treating." She rolled up her window and drove off without a backward glance. Meanwhile, Eric sat in his car and thought about what they didn't talk about. He never really thought about Jackie the entire time he was gone. Or much about her when he returned home.

Was it possible that Eric Forman hurt Jackie Burkhart's feelings?

Did the devil have feelings to begin with?

This conversation was NOT over!

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	24. Chapter 24 – Pillow Talk

**Author Note:** _Merry Christmas to me! Didn't expect to get so many readers on that last chapter! Thanks and thanks again!_

* * *

 **Chapter 24** – Pillow Talk

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric sat on the patio of his parents' house in a lawn chair handing out candy from a pumpkin shaped bowl to the little Trick or Treaters. Some of the kids were cute and some were just gangly teens with pillowcases. Eric didn't care, he just tossed in a handful and waited for the next group. His thoughts were on the night that he and Fez spied Jackie on a date with Mr. Expensive Suit. Damn she looked pretty!

Muppet characters Bert and Ernie bounded up the driveway and Eric just held out the pumpkin. The two boys rummaged around inside and came up with a fist of candy corn. Ernie kicked Eric on the shin. "You have crappy candy!" the young boy exclaimed.

Bert fished around in his bag and pulled out an apple and threw it at Eric. "That's for giving out cheap candy! I'm telling all the kids about you!"

Eric shrugged and walked over to the trash can and tossed the plastic pumpkin inside. His head was preoccupied with talking to Jackie – arguing with the girl – wanting to see that annoyed expression on her face. At least she was more lively that any woman he had come in contact with lately!

Sad little man.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

A couple of mimes, an Elton John impersonator and a drunk Statue of Liberty ended up in Security. Jackie and Walt were trying to determine which party-goers had rooms and who had purchased tickets. Somebody was going to be escorted back to their room and someone else was going to the Point Place Police Department.

Jackie was pleased at the turnout to the Halloween Haunt. Lots of drunk characters ended up booking rooms and according to the front desk, the hotel wasn't accepting any more reservations until Saturday afternoon. There would certainly be a good bonus check coming from this little adventure!

It was after midnight and most of the partiers had moved into the smaller lounges so Jackie headed to her office to work on employee schedules. She had promised Walt she would get him on a permanent day shift and make him happy. She turned on the glass banker's lamp, delighting in the soft glow under the green glass shade.

Filling out the calendar wasn't hard, Jackie just needed to make sure vacation requests were approved and doctor appointments were worked around. While she was working on the schedule her mind went back to the parking lot of Millie's Diner.

" _I was lost. Donna had college, Hyde had a record store, Kelso had the Police Academy….I don't know what Fez had and you…." "Hold up." Eric leaned out the driver's side window, "This isn't about me. It's about you."_

When he made that revelation, Jackie was shocked. _It was true_. She had been taking her anger out on Eric because he wasn't there while Steven was married to Sam. She had been upset when Donna started dating Randy and Eric wasn't there. Michael and moved on and though he was a cheater, he was trying to make a family work – Jackie wasn't going to be mad at her ex-boyfriend for that. Jackie thought she could be happy with Fez, only because Eric-wasn't-there.

She was mad at herself for not trying harder. Jackie was angry because she was alone and everybody had someone to care for them. All her life was a struggle to _force_ someone to care about her and then when they did….she couldn't trust them. She knew she drove Steven away with her neediness and wanting a commitment, just as she knew that Michael would never be faithful to her. Both men loved her in their own ways, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't the forever kind of love Jackie had been searching for. The kind of love she wanted. The kind of love she needed.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was dreaming about long legged Agent 99 from Get Smart when his shoe phone began to ring. He reached down and removed the heel, answering with "This is Smart. Maxwell Smart, Agent 86. Hello Chief, Max, what's up?"

"Excuse me?" a feminine voice answered on the end of the telephone line.

Eric sat up, wiped his eyes and looked at the clock. It was nearly 1:30 in the morning. "Why do you always call me so late?"

"You told me to call you on my break. Here I am." Jackie replied.

"So are we going to continue our earlier conversation?" Eric asked between yawns.

Jackie's voice was suddenly softer as she began, "I had a talk with Steven a while back and he told me something about you that I never considered. He said; " _Maybe Eric needed to do some soul searching and you know what happened. He came back_." I don't think that I'm as angry with you as much as I'm disappointed in you. That's what I was feeling when I planned on eroding your happiness. "

Eric gulped. Jackie just admitted she WAS out to get him. What was more stunning than her confession was that Hyde was sticking up for him! What a friend. What a pal! _He owed that guy two pizzas_! Eric turned his attention back to the phone. "So….so you have been disappointed in me….like when did this start? Because I had no clue you were even concerned about my well-being at all."

"Do you remember when I called you to say goodbye?" Jackie asked.

Eric frowned and then snapped his fingers. Yes! Donna was sitting with him on the loveseat – it was a good day and then his mom was hollering down the basement stairs that he had a phone call.

 _He had answered the telephone, "Hello? "_

" _Hey, Eric? It's Jackie." Why was she calling him?_

 _"Uh-huh." Eric had answered suspiciously._

 _Jackie sounded glum, "Look, I just realized you're about to leave for Africa, and I won't get a chance to say good-bye in person. That makes me sad. I mean, you've always been very special to me."_

 _Eric could see Hyde and Donna staring at him so he joked, "Okay, Jackie, if there's a gun to your head, say the word_ _cream cheese_ _."_

 _Jackie replied sounding confused, "No, Eric, I'm just gonna miss you is all, okay? So just take care of yourself in Africa."_

 _Eric thought this was another Jackie-burn so he spoke looking directly at Hyde, "Okay. I will. Wait, you want to talk to who? You want to tell him you love him? Well, I don't know. You guys didn't really leave on the best of terms." Hyde looked like a deer in the headlights._

 _"Okay…" she answered sort of perplexed. ._

 _Eric hollered towards the first floor, "Dad, telephone!"_

In retrospect, Eric realized now, how calloused he probably sounded. Jackie Burkhart _rarely_ called anyone on the phone, preferring to pop in unannounced as she was prone to do. Like during nookie time with Donna or when he was watching Charlie's Angels with the guys and yet…..

Jackie asked again, "Do you remember when I called you to say goodbye? You were glib and uncaring and passed me off to your dad. How would you feel if someone did that to you? What if Donna passed you off to her father when you were telling her goodbye? Did you ever think about that?"

No, Eric never thought about that. He never really thought of Jackie except as a teen background player in the basement. She was there with Donna. She was sitting on Hyde's lap. She was bossing around Kelso.

She was just there.

Jackie continued, "I was here for your parents while you were gone. Your mom drank a lot and your dad wouldn't say it, but he missed you. You were the missing piece of the puzzle. You left and came back expecting everything to stay the same, but it wasn't. Eric….you broke the puzzle."

Eric was about to ask what she meant and all he heard was the dial tone in his ear.

She hung up on him after leaving that cryptic statement. He broke the puzzle? What the hell did that mean?

Eric knew Jackie had called him from work but there was no way he could call her back. The best avenue would be to leave a voicemail message. Now she went and left him all confused about a broken puzzle. Hell, her whole attitude was a riddle he couldn't figure out!

Eric looked at his alarm clock and decided to forget leaving a message since he wouldn't be able to articulate it properly while he was half asleep. When he woke up, he'd call HER at home and wake HER up. Mentally he rubbed his hands together. A little revenge – how sweet!

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jackie stared out the window at the rising sun. She should have been feeling vindictive but instead she felt like crap. Talking to Eric brought back all of the insecurities and anxieties she thought were put to rest. Why didn't she just tell him that he was the figurative rock in the stormy seas she grew up around?

He was like an anchor she relied on – the lighthouse beacon. When Jackie had Michael issues, Eric always listened to her. When he had problems with Donna, Jackie was there to help. They were friends in a disjointed way. If something unexpected was tossed her way, Jackie always went to Eric first: pregnancy scare – Eric's advice. He was strong like that.

She missed that 'anchor' when Eric left for Africa.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"…and then the bottom of my bag tore and all the candy fell into the puddle." Fez was near a bubbling sob, but somehow managed to contain it.

Hyde rolled his eyes, "So did you save me a Snickers or what?"

Fez smiled and handed over a snack size candy bar. "I did." Flopping down onto the loveseat, Fez unrolled a pastel colored roll of Smarties. "I was a wonderful Zorro. I had a sword and tights and boots and the dark good looks. Many of the ladies were giving me the eye."

Hyde frowned, "You were flirting with the mothers of trick or treaters?"

Fez shrugged, "The divorced ones, I think. It was dark! All ladies look good with the lights are off!"

The curly haired friend smiled, "No truer words Fez. So where's Forman?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think he's probably sleeping. I haven't seen much of my friend lately." Fez was going to ponder Eric's whereabouts, but he dropped a Smartie between the couch cushions and had to fish it out.

"I'm here." Eric said as he stretched and yawned coming down the basement stairs. "I had another late night phone call."

Hyde looked up. "And?"

Eric shrugged, "Apparently, my mom drank a lot while I was gone, and I broke a puzzle. I was half asleep so don't ask me what that means."

Fez grinned, "Yeah….Miss Kitty did like her drinks."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Man, you have to listen to what is NOT being said. If you're dealing with Jackie, her words are in between the lines. The only time she is direct is if you are talking about her clothes or how she looks. When you're talking feelings, she's on a different wavelength."

Eric scratched his head. "So how can I listen when she's not talking? I mean that doesn't make sense."

Hyde exhaled. "Okay, let me break it down in words you can understand. You are at the breakfast table and you know Red said something to piss off your mother but she's not saying anything. How do you know this if you weren't at the fight?"

Eric replied, "Because my dad is breathing through his nose and mom's banging dishes and hey, it works out good for me because I get extra bacon."

"No you idiot! Think like a grown up." Hyde growled.

Eric screwed up his lips and tried to recall a good morning argument with his mom and dad and realized there had been many where the _prodigal son_ was the only one eating a warm meal while mom was nursing a cup of coffee with an added booster. His dad would hide behind the morning paper and grunt infrequently as his mom sniped about something off topic. Those had been uncomfortable but Eric was so used to it…he just never paid that much attention.

He looked at Hyde. "So what you are saying is that Jackie is mad at me for something I didn't do?"

"In part. Maybe it's something you are blind to. Look man, you have it lucky okay? You have two parents. You have a comfy bed. You have security. Me? Jackie? Fez? We're lucky to have a piece of what you have. I think you take too much for granted."

"Is that what Jackie thinks too?" Eric asked somberly.

Hyde didn't want to comment further – he was encroaching upon dangerous territory now. "Hey, I gotta go open the store." He stood up and stretched. "I'll see you later."

Fez and Eric watched Hyde disappear into his room and after the door shut, Eric asked Fez, "Do you think it's true?"

Fez popped another Smartie in his mouth. "Probably. Hyde is brilliant with his words sometimes." Fez stood up, "He's right, you are a lucky guy and don't even know it. Now I get to go home to my lonely apartment."

Eric frowned, "So Jackie's not mad at you because you threw her out and took her job. She's not mad at Hyde who married a stripper and she's not mad at Kelso…what the hell did I do?"

"Eric," Fez replied somberly, "Like Hyde said, I think it's what you _didn't_ do."

Eric was still confused! "Gah!" He threw his hands in the air and marched back up the basement stairs and headed back to his bedroom.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was in the shower when Eric called. She didn't hear the answering machine pick up nor did she hear the long message he had left. After all, it had been a long day and she was looking forward to some uninterrupted hours of sleep. Smothering a yawn, Jackie closed the bedroom blinds and slid between the sheets.

Little did Jackie know that across town, Eric was starting to get his second wind. This nonsense was going to stop and soon!

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	25. Chapter 25 – Destiny or Something Like I

**Chapter 25** – Destiny or Something Like It

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"….beep!...Yeah, it's me. That guy you woke up in the middle of the morning with some ridiculous statement about me breaking a puzzle or some damn game. Let's talk. Meet me in person. Let's get this done. I'm tired of playing games and I'm sure you are too. Call me with a place and time. I will be there. Good night! Or good day or…or whatever!...beep!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie smiled and pulled a sweater over her head. She noticed the answering machine light was blinking and had a pretty good idea of who left her a message but she wasn't ready to listen at the moment. It was a beautiful Fall afternoon and she wanted to take a walk in the cool crisp air.

Abby was sitting by a warm crackling fire on the hearth drinking coffee. "Good morning hon….it didn't know you were awake."

Jackie sat down opposite the flames. "I love a fireplace but I'm going for a walk. It's beautiful out there and I don't have to work tomorrow."

Abby teased, "And here I thought you'd be shopping at the mall."

Jackie smiled, "Nope. I have enough clothes and shoes. Can't think of anything I need or want."

The blonde head tilted just slightly, "How's your toothpaste tube coming alone?"

The slim shoulders shrugged, "The tube is fighting back. I think this is the Karma you were talking about." Jackie hugged her knees. "I was ready to forgive him and forget about my revenge because in here," she gestured to her heart, "…in here I'm happy. I have good friends, a nice place to live, a great job and I'm happy. Talking to Eric just drudges up all the unhappy feelings and now that he has my phone number….I think I need to change my number."

Abby smiled. "Jackie do you know what an idiom is?"

"I know a couple of _idiots_ , why?"

Chuckling, Abby replied. "Not idiot. _Idiom_. It's like a meaningful phrase and I have one that I believe fits your issues with Mr. Eric."

"I still don't understand."

Abby smiled and quoted an ancient Chinese expression. " _Bu shi yuanjia_ , _bu ju tou_ or in English it means loosely, _enemies and lovers are predestined to meet_."

Jackie frowned, "What are you saying…. because it sounds like you're implying that Eric and I were fated to be enemies?"

"Or _lovers_ and you both don't know it yet." Abby winked.

"Oh gag me." Jackie replied. "Eric Forman is not someone I would be remotely attracted to."

Abby answered in a sing-song tone, "The heart wants what the heart wants….I'm just saying." She stood up and tousled the top of the brunette head, "Love and hate are just opposites of each other. Maybe there is something about Eric that your heart knows but your stubborn brain doesn't….yet."

Jackie frowned and was barely aware that Abby had left the room. Was her roommate crazy? It was like the kiss of death! No freaking way was her heart _attracted_ to Eric Forman! She had to get this conflict over with so they could both move on with their lives.

Abby was wrong on this. Absolutely, positively wrong.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was driving through town with Cheap Trick blasting on his radio. His fingers were drumming to the beat. _"…I want you to want me…I need you to need me…I'd love you to love me.."_ He haphazardly sung with the song but something Hyde said kept running through his brain, " _Man, you have to listen to what is NOT being said. If you're dealing with Jackie, her words are in between the lines. The only time she is direct is if you are talking about her clothes or how she looks. When you're talking feelings, she's on a different wavelength."_

 _"….Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying? Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying? Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying…._ " It was like Cheap Trick was singing about his own time in Africa. No one ever asked Eric what it was like to be so far from home and in a foreign country. There were many nights that he slept on a tear dried pillow. In the beginning he missed Donna so much. God, if only she would have been there….a couple postcards and a strangled telephone call didn't match the loneliness and distance away from home.

Even his mother's strangely taped recordings couldn't comfort him. Eric Forman just had to learn to suck it up and go with the program. He was miles away from everything familiar and alone. Going home after the program became his only goal.

How coming home, turned him into Jackie Burkhart's adversary was still bewildering. Eric found himself turning into the parking lot of The Hub. He turned off the ignition and mumbled, "What the hell am I doing here?" He hadn't visited this teen hangout since – he couldn't even remember. Hopefully the fries were still good!

The odor of grease permeated the air as he pulled on the handle. The sound of sizzling meat on the grill only reminded him of the fact that he didn't eat breakfast. Tucking his hands in his jacket pocket, Eric headed for the counter to look at the display menu. Some of the plastic letters had faded or fallen off so the _Hub Burger w/cheese_ looked more like H_B_urge w/chee_e. Still, it had been quite a while since Eric had a good take out burger so he ordered the number 3 with a Coke.

The waitress smiled and gave him a stub with his order number on it. Eric turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting in a booth not five feet away was a particular brunette nemesis sipping coffee from a Styrofoam cup. Eric's heart froze in his throat as he realized how uncomfortable this moment had just become.

He had suggested they meet.

 _She didn't return his call._

How did they both end up in The Hub?

Eric wanted to run screaming through the doors at that moment…and then Jackie looked up with a pained expression on her beautiful face. She blinked as though she were looking right through him and then sighed. Jackie's small hand gestured towards the empty seat across from the table.

Eric could feel his hands trembling. This was not how he wanted this little *meet and greet* to go down. No, he wanted it on his terms and at his leisure. _He had fallen into another one of Jackie's traps_. His feet started walking towards the booth before his brain realized he was headed in that direction. He slid into the booth under Jackie's watchful gaze.

"Good morning." Eric began hesitantly.

She offered an indifferent smile. "Good morning. Did you order?" Jackie asked, forcing her voice to sound normal.

Eric sat back, his spine straight as an arrow. "Yes I did." For some odd reason, he felt compelled to show her his order stub.

He watched as she picked up her paper napkin and wiped lipstick from the rim of her coffee cup. She looked at him through her long eyelashes. "So…how are you?"

That was not the first question Eric expected. He was prepared for an attack, not a civil gesticulation. He felt a little off balance. Damn, but Jackie had the prettiest eyes. "Fine. You?"

She shrugged her delicate shoulders and tore a strip from her napkin. "I've been better."

Eric could feel his leg shaking. What the hell was he expecting? She wasn't going to make a scene in a public place – would she? _Suck it up Forman_! He slid the saltshaker between his palms. "So….what brings you to The Hub? I mean it's not exactly the most happening place in town."

Jackie glanced towards the greasy windows before replying. "I thought that no one would recognize me and I was thirsty."

"Oh." Eric didn't know what he had expected in return for that stupid question. "I mean….it's been quite a while since we all hung out here."

Rip. Another strip of napkin fell to the table. "Yes, and we were children acting like grownups."

Eric wasn't sure how to respond to that statement but watched as Jackie continued to tear the napkin. "I was angry with you." Jackie admitted in a quiet voice.

He blinked. _A confession?_ Was this really happening? Eric tried to come up with an intelligible response but in the end, all he could manage was "Wow." Another strip fell to the table. "Like how angry?"

She smiled a half smile, "I guess you could say I was the head engineer on the revenge train and it's going to derail soon….I suspect."

He swallowed, "So this revenge thing. Is it over?"

Jackie looked at him, noticing how nice his eyes were. Noticing how much more built he looked than she remembered. Scrawny Eric Forman had filled out nicely! "I'm not sure." She answered.

"Oh. Do you know when? When it's gonna be over?" Eric pressed.

Jackie was silent as she let Eric digest her answer. He squirmed a bit and when the cook shouted out, "ORDER 516 is ready for pickup," he jumped out of his seat. "That's me!"

"That's you." Jackie parroted. "Go get it. I'll be right here."

Eric wasn't sure if that was a promise or a warning. Warily, he slid sideways and scuttled to the counter to get his burger, looking over his shoulder once to see Jackie shredding a new napkin. What was that about? He exchanged the stub for his food tray and carried it back to the booth. Without a word, Eric slid back into his seat.

There she was, looking at him with those big eyes. His stomach felt all warm and gooey inside. He must have been really hungry. "I got fries….want some?"

Jackie's fingers casually brushed back a stray hair from her cheek. "No thank you. The thing is Eric, I wasn't ready to talk to you today."

Eric felt a rush of relief, "Me either! I mean I feel like I needed to get my bulletproof vest on or something before I saw you."

That statement gifted Eric an unexpected smile from the beautiful brunette. She tilted her head slightly and replied, "There was so many times I was ready to just forget it and move on and then you just ruined the moment."

Frowning, Eric reached for a napkin. "Can I have an example? I mean how am I supposed to have known something like that?" He could have been off the hook prior to all this? That was need to know information!

"You see, one day I was driving to work thinking _maybe_ I could forgive you for abandoning your friends when I discover a flyer or should I say many flyers posted  all over Point Place. Well, screw that, you wanted to play games with me Eric? I never lose."

Eric blinked. "What the hell? I didn't want to play games with you Jackie….I just wanted to talk to you. How was I supposed to find you?"

She bit her lip. He sounded sincere….or was he playing her? "You could have asked Fez or Steven."

Eric bit into his burger. _Heav-en!_ He swallowed. "I did and they told me that you came to them. Nobody knew how to find you. Hell, I even tried to get your number from Donna."

Jackie grinned, "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm unlisted."

Eric sipped on his Coke. "Well, can we just stop all this nonsense and get on with our lives? I mean we are talking."

She glowered. "This is **not** nonsense and the mere fact that you remotely think it is….well, I can't deal with you today." Jackie stood up. "I'll call you when I feel like it." Without a backwards glance she headed for the exit.

Eric was stunned. She was leaving? Just like that? No freaking way! Eric ran after the small woman and grabbed her by the arm pulling her out the door of The Hub. Jackie shrieked in surprise as Eric hauled her up against the building. He was breathing hard and managed to get out, "You aren't going anywhere Miss Burkhart because we are this close to a resolution."

Jackie stomped on his instep and Eric yelped but refused to release her arm. There was fire in her eyes but Eric stood fast. His face was so close that he could breathe in her coffee scented breath. If he dared….he could probably kiss her.

Eric blinked. _Where the hell did that thought come from?_ He shook his head and let go of her arm. "I'm sorry." He said somberly. "I thought we were making progress and if you want to leave, I won't hold you back. Jackie rubbed her arm where his fingers had held her and was strangely surprised to hear Eric actually apologize. This was a beginning!

"Thank you." Jackie murmured. She hadn't moved and Eric's body was shielding hers from the chilly breeze. She could smell his light aftershave and it didn't bother her.

Eric could feel his breathing slightly returning to normal but being so close to Jackie was doing crazy things to his heart. That damn Cheap Trick song started racing through his brain, _"…I want you to_ _want me…I need you to need me…I'd love you to love me…I'm begging you to beg me…_ " What would she do if his kissed her?

Jackie was incredibly aware of this odd sensual tension that was developing between them with her spine up against the brick wall of the old hang out. She couldn't move. Eric wouldn't move and she didn't know what to do. Her brain quickly decided to start a new conversation.

"So a delivery driver is your life's ambition?" Jackie asked as casually as she could.

Eric smiled and replied in kind, "What about you? Working as a manager in a hotel?"

She bit her lip, "I'm going to be an Event Organizer. Better pay – Better benefits." Whoops? _Where did that career change in her life come from?_

"Well, I'm gonna be a – special courier. The kind where they lock an attaché case to your wrist and you have to fly to some exotic destination to get uncuffed." Eric replied confidently.

"So…okay _James Bond_ …..maybe I should go home and call you. It's cold out here and well, I really just want to go home." Jackie explained.

Eric smiled. Jackie had lowered her defenses and except for an aching instep, Eric was pretty pleased with how this surprise meeting turned out. In fact, Eric felt like he had gotten to first base with a girl and he hadn't even touched her! He lowered his voice as a couple walked by, "Maybe we could go finish our coffee and lunch and talk like two civilized adults?"

Noticing an obvious discomfort in the way Eric stood, Jackie was tired of fighting today and she was still thirsty. Jackie made a concerted effort to keep her tone carefree, "Okay, but we're not going to talk about _this_."

Eric frowned, "What?"

"Exactly." Then she ducked under his arm and walked back into the Hub and slid into the booth. Dumbfounded, Eric hurried after the brunette and let the door slam behind him.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"And then we talked about everything and nothing at all." Eric explained.

Fez was snacking on burnt microwave popcorn which made Grooves smell horrible but Hyde reached out for a handful despite the odor. "So she didn't give you the shove off or an explanation and you had a good time."

"What?"

"Exactly!" Hyde answered. "You got your foot in the door and she's starting to talk to you. Don't push it man, this is farther than you've gotten before."

Fez smiled, "Yes….she could have kicked you in the shin and then you'd be hurting too."

"But we didn't really talk about what she was angry about." Eric replied.

Hyde put a foot on the low table. "Just go with it. She's probably going to give the story to you in little bits and pieces…it's your job to put it all together."

Eric threw his hands in the air. "I'm out of the country and when I come back all the women have gone crazy. They set the rules about what guys think or do…. don't _we_ matter anymore?"

Fez looked at Hyde who looked back and they both grinned. "Hey man….welcome to 1980."

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	26. Chapter 26 – Mug Shots

**Chapter 26** – Mug Shots

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"And then we talked about everything and nothing at all." Jackie confided to Emily and Abby. The two women sat back against the sofa and both nodded knowingly. Jackie frowned, "C'mon, you know this doesn't make any sense."

Abby smiled, "Honey, it's called progress. You sat and dined with the enemy and no one died. That's putting one foot in front of the other. You are fixing your heart."

Emily added her two cents worth, "Besides, it's always better to have friends….than not."

Abby agreed. "Jackie….you are two old friends just getting reacquainted. Go slow, let him tell you what happened and then you can wallop him with your revenge."

Jackie sighed, "The revenge thing? It doesn't feel so good anymore. I mean I'm not happy when I'm planning it or when it happens. Why is that?"

"You are growing up sweetie. Look at how much you accomplished since we all trained in New York. You are a successful businesswoman, manager…..friend…..maybe you need a little romance in your life to offset all the work."

Jackie held up her hand, "I refuse to date someone from work – you know how that turned out."

Emily smiled, "Not work silly….what about Mr. Eric?"

Jackie's eyes widened in horror. "You have got to be kidding me! Hell would have to freeze over first and I don't see that happening in the near future."

Abby leaned forward and put her hands on Jackie's shoulders. "We're not saying it has to be anybody specific and definitely not someone business related….just put yourself out there – be available to experience new…experiences!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

At the beginning of the evening, Eric liked that Belinda listened to how Jackie was the bane of his existence and he didn't really like the unexpected. Belinda began removing her skirt but Eric stopped her. "No, I'm not interested in… _that_ …again…..I'm just spending my money for someone to listen to me." Eric realized how pathetic that sounded after he had said it.

Belinda offered Eric her bottle of Jack. "So no nookie? You just paying me to listen?"

Eric shrugged. "If you don't mind."

Belinda sat down on the edge of the motel bed. "Hey, money is money – don't matter how I make it. Talk away."

Eric smiled and told Belinda all the events of his life since their first *meeting* back in January when he was as drunk as a skunk and blue. Belinda listened politely, chugged some whiskey and then offered the wisest wisdom a good prostitute could propose. "She likes you. She is doing shit that brings you to her…I mean you don't know where she is most of the time but she's baiting you like a fish."

Eric pondered that thought and was amazed that it did bear some merit. He did feel like he was being reeled in for something, but was Jackie one of those girls that didn't know what to do with a fish after it was caught. Was Eric Forman a 'catch and release' kind of aquatic animal? Or was she going to grill him and eat him?

Those damn tingly-in-the-pants feelings weren't making this easy! It was becoming apparent that Eric Forman was perhaps slightly smitten by one little Miss Burkhart!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Kitty was taking kitchen inventory, her mind filled with all the trimmings her annual Thanksgiving meal would require. This year would be special because Eric was home and there was a possibility that Laurie and her boyfriend/fiancée might show up. A turkey and baked ham were on the top of her list. Red was fixing the toaster when Eric came into the kitchen.

"No time for breakfast – gotta work." Eric said grabbing a piece of toast from the table. "Mom, I may be home late. I have an errand to run after work."

Red looked up from the appliance repair job. "Any special reason?"

Eric smiled, "Just fishing Dad. Just fishing."

Kitty set her grocery list on the kitchen counter. "Now see Red? Our son does have hobbies! Isn't that wonderful?"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"What is it?" Jackie asked from her office telephone. Angie replied, "A delivery and it needs your signature _specifically_ , you know?"

Sighing, Jackie put down her pen and turned off the Selectric typewrite. Her memo could wait a few minutes. "Who is it from?"

Angie replied, "I never heard of this company before. The delivery driver's name is Frank…." Angie whispered into the receiver, "…and he stinks. Please come out before I vomit."

"I'll be right there." Jackie answered while pulling on her burgundy jacket. She smoothed her pencil skirt and headed for the door. Personal deliveries were highly irregular. She needed to talk to the manager in shipping and receiving. She liked the clicking sound her heels made as she walked down the administrative hallway.

Jackie pushed open the door to find a rather repulsive and portly Custom Courier Delivery driver with his arm slung over a large box wrapped in plain brown paper. "I believe that package is for me?" Jackie asked pointedly.

Frank gave the brunette a once over and clucked his tongue. "If you is Ms. Burkhart then yeah, sign here."

He pushed his receipt book over the counter and Jackie signed in her signature loopy script. She added a smiley face over the "i" for fun. Frank pushed his chew to the other side of his cheek and replied, "Thank you ma'am."

Jackie waited for the delivery driver with plumber's crack to leave her hotel before she turned to the package at hand. Angie was over curious. "What do you think it is?"

Shrugging, Jackie answered, "Won't know until I open it." She smiled. "In my office." Her heels clicked as she made her way back to the private office. The box wasn't heavy and but there was more than one item in it as it clacked while she carried the box. Jackie turned on the overhead light and walked around to her chair to retrieve some scissors.

The cut twine fell onto the glass topped desk like an errant spider web as Jackie tore away the brown paper wrapping. It was just a box. Not one thing extraordinary about it. She frowned. Using the side blade of her scissors, Jackie cut the tape and opened the lid.

She fell into her chair. There was a small chalkboard and an item that was wrapped in colored tissue paper. Jackie pulled the chalkboard out and noticed that something was written on the face.

It was a little poem!

 _Jackie, Jackie please say "when"_

 _We can erase the past_

 _And start over again_

 _Open the door, I'll give you a hammer_

 _I'll be the nail_

" _Ek is jammer"_

 _My Afrikaan's horrible_

 _This poem sucks_

 _I want to be friends_

 _You are one hard lady to get a hold of_

 _p.s. Ek is jammer is Afrikaan for "I'm sorry"_

Jackie smiled. She couldn't help it. The poem _did_ suck but it was a poem! Her fingers reached for the other wrapped item and she tore away the yellow tissue. A coffee cup that was obviously stolen from THE HUB as it had the logo printed on the ceramic. Inside the mug was a piece of folded paper. It read:

 _So….would you like to have another cup of coffee and talk about nothing? Again? Call me, Eric._

Jackie's heart thrummed in her chest. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her! Did she really want to have coffee again or was it just this occasion of somebody giving her a gift that made her want to say Yes!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was leaning against the door of Frank's truck. "So….what happened?"

Frank looked nonplussed. "What did you expect to happen? She signed for it and I left."

Eric wanted to shake the older man. "No, dude, I mean give me some details."

Frank's eyes rolled heavenward. "Okay. Well…..the receptionist was a hottie. Nice figure on that one. She flirted with me until burgundy lady showed up."

"Yeah? How'd she look? Did she say anything?" Eric pressed.

"I guess if you like 'em small, she's okay and she didn't really say anything. She signed my book and I left."

Frank was impossible to have a conversation with! Eric decided to go home and wait for a phone call.

"Okay, well thanks for delivering that for me. I know it's not on your route so…..so I owe you one."

Frank slugged Eric in the shoulder, "No biggie. Just make sure you cover my route at Christmas. I'm gonna be outta town."

Eric smiled. "A favor is a favor!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hyde was locking up his store when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a smiling ex-girlfriend. "Can we chat?" she asked sweetly.

Hyde smiled, "Anytime. " He unlocked the glass door and swung it open. Jackie walked into Grooves and set her handbag on the counter. She placed a bag of Chinese take-out on the low table in the Listening Pit. "I didn't know if you ate or not."

Hyde grinned, "Between you and Forman, I'm gonna get fat. Sit." He gestured towards the small sofa. "it's been a while."

Jackie reached in the bag for an egg roll. "Steven, I need to know something."

Hyde reached for the container that smelled like chicken lo Mein. "Ask away."

Jackie took a bite of the crunchy rolled food, "Have you been coaching Eric?"

Hyde leaned back and opened the tidy white box with a little handle. Yeah it was lo Mein and it smelled delicious. "Coaching? That's a pretty bold word so I would say no….more like giving him hints and he's finally putting on his big boy pants and figuring shit out."

Jackie smiled that endearing smile. "Well, then thank you Steven. He and I had a – a conversation that really didn't mean anything, but it meant the world to me. I didn't have to explain myself and it was nice to talk to the Eric I remembered."

Hyde found the chopsticks and expertly wound some lo Mein around the sticks. "If I helped – you're welcome. So, are you coming to the Forman annual Thanksgiving bash? You know Kitty would kill you if you missed it."

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "I have to work that holiday and I was going to invite them. We are offering a huge meat carving station. There's going to be a half side of barbecued beef, turkeys, ham, seafood and anything animal related you can think of. Oh, and for entertainment, we are hosting a musical montage starting Charo. She's playing guitar and singing Latin romance songs. I thought Mr. Forman would enjoy that."

"Cuchi-cuchi Charo with the big boobs? Hell, I'd like that! You better convince the Forman's and get me a seat at the table!" Hyde replied excitedly. Jackie grinned. "I know this is a big day for Kitty but she could just relax and maybe I'll even kick in a spa treatment."

Hyde smirked, "Are you going to invite Eric?"

Alarm bells went going off in her head, "Damn, I didn't even think that far ahead!"

"Well, you better make up your mind soon because he knows about the other holidays you bested him on."

Jackie licked the egg roll from her lips. "I'll see what I can do. I really think Mr. Forman would enjoy an all-you-can-eat kind of dinner. Were you serious? You really want to come?"

Hyde nodded, "Hell, I'll eat with the Forman's and go see Charo for dessert!"

Jackie laughed. "I missed you Steven."

"I missed you too Jackie."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was lying in bed when the telephone rang. He grinned and looked at the clock. It was just after 11 p.m., a little earlier than Jackie usually called, but then again, his little *message* was unusual as well. He picked up the receiver and answered, "Hello Jackie."

"What? This is Fez and you owe me some popcorn you bastard!"

Eric sat up, "What? Fez, why are you calling my house so late? You know Red would kill you if he had answered the phone."

"The last time I see you, I was eating burnt popcorn and it made me sick and you didn't even check on me! No wonder Jackie thinks you didn't care about her!" Fez huffed over the phone.

Eric paused to digest that small statement and replied, "She thinks that? Really?"

"What?" Fez asked confused.

"That I didn't check on her because I didn't care? Is that why she's mad at me? I mean I just got home and I didn't check on anybody and hey dude, _you_ kicked her out! She should be furious with you!"

"She was but we make amends….aaiiyyy….no, she's still a little mad at me." Fez confessed, "But I'm mad at you cuz we are friends. Guy friends and Kelso's not here and Hyde….Hyde can be mean sometimes so…you are my friend."

Eric frowned and looked at the telephone receiver like it was crazy. "Fez, I hate to tell you this, but I don't think we are friends the way _you_ think we are friends. I've known Hyde and Kelso longer."

"In my country, it does not matter. When I make you my friend, it is like we become brothers. Can I ask Red to call me Fez Forman? It sounds good doesn't it?"

"What? No! My dad would freak….no! I'm going to sleep, I'll talk to you later." Eric set the receiver back in the cradle and tried not to ponder a Fez Forman in his family – bad enough that he was almost a brother-in-law!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Emily was looking at the chalkboard and smiling as she read, " _My Afrikaan's horrible…This poem sucks…I want to be friends…You are one hard lady to get a hold of…"_ She set the board down on the coffee table. "You should call him. This is so sweet."

Jackie raised a brow, "So you don't think it's corny?"

Emily shrugged, "Well, a little corny but sweet at the same time. Do you know what I would give to have a poem written for me?"

Jackie took the board and looked at it. "Michael wrote me a song when he played guitar….it was sweet."

"And how old where you then?"

Grinning, Jackie smiled, "I was a teen okay? I was in love so it was wonderful but when I think back on it….he just really wanted to _do it_ back then."

"Do what?" Emily pressed.

"It." Jackie answered. She saw the confused expression on her roommates face and explained, "You know, have sex – make love…whatever you want to call it."

"oh." Emily replied softly. "See the thing is….I've never done…. _that_."

Jackie smiled, "Don't worry. One day you'll meet the right guy and it will be wonderful and everything you dreamed of." While Jackie sounded confident, in her heart she wondered if she would find that _right guy_ someday.

Emily came around to give Jackie a hug. "My shift starts in an hour….please tell Abby that she has a load in the dryer?"

"Sure will."

Jackie waited until Emily had left the room and she pulled the coffee mug from the box. She reread the little message, "… _So….would you like to have another cup of coffee and talk about nothing? Again? Call me, Eric."_ With a smile curling her lips, she dialed the Forman house.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	27. Chapter 27 – What's For Dinner?

**Author Note:** _Wow! Did this year fly by or what? This is the last chapter for this year._ _ _I had the best time writing this one._ ___I had the best time writing this one._ Little longer and hope you enjoy! _

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 **Chapter 27** – What's For Dinner?

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

A coffee cup that was obviously stolen from THE HUB as it had the logo printed on the ceramic. Inside the mug was a piece of folded paper. It read: _So….would you like to have another cup of coffee and talk about nothing? Again? Call me, Eric._

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The telephone began ringing again and Eric's sleepy dreams envisioned his hands going around Fez's throat and gently choking the candy out of the Islander. He fumbled for the telephone, "Fez….I'm gonna hurt you."

"Yes." A feminine voice relayed across the line.

Eric sat up and reached for his bedside lamp, "Jackie? What?"

"I said yes." She replied.

Eric struggled to figure out what the "yes" meant, "So….yes is good?"

She laughed lightly, "Yes. I'll see you there Saturday at 2:00." The phone was hung up before Eric could ask any questions. Questions that were important: like what the hell did she say yes to? What was happening Saturday at 2:00? Eric groaned and reached into this side drawer for some aspirin for his growing headache.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

It was a lovely winter morning. A light dusting of snow had fallen; not enough to warrant shoveling the driveway and yet Red Forman was pleased as punch. Kitty was tying the knot around her bathrobe when she walked into the kitchen to see her husband smiling way too much.

She looked around for some kind of answer, "All right Red Forman – you are too happy for your own good. What's going on?"

Red held up a large yellow envelope that had arrived by messenger a few minutes ago. "It's addressed to the family and Steven."

Kitty retrieved the letter opener from the desk drawer and handed it to her husband. "Would you like the honors?"

Red grinned, "Oh course. We know who it's from so we know that it's something special."

Kitty smiled and sat down at the table to watch Red enjoy himself opening an envelope. He tipped the package and four tickets fell into his hand.

 _*Thanksgiving Dinner with Charo*_

 _Thursday November 27, 1980_

– _You are cordially invited for food, drinks and entertainment –_

Red looked at the back of the tickets and found one of them had a handwritten note. " _Mrs. Forman, Please come early because I have reserved a spa/massage for you. Mr. Forman, no need to drive home after drinking – I have reserved two rooms for you and your extended family. Jackie_."

Red grinned, "Well I'll be damned. Kitty? You don't have to cook this year!"

"But Red. I always cook. That's what I do!" Kitty walked over to look at the tickets.

Red chided, "Well, honey….think of it like this. The money you would have to spend on food….you can… get a new dress instead!"

Kitty looked down at her worn slippers and bathrobe. "Maybe some new shoes too?" she asked sounding hopeful. Red was busy thinking about filling his gut with delicious meats and quality beers, oh and desserts! "What? Oh, of course!"

Kitty was still a little skeptical. "Well, the boys will have to share a room, I suppose."

"Well, they aren't sleeping with me!" Red laughed. "Come on Kitty….it will be fun." He reached out and took her hand and whirled his wife into a waltz. "We can dance and eat and watch a show….hell, those two dumbasses don't even have to sit at the table with us."

She smiled and kissed his lips, "Well okay…I guess I can let one holiday go without cooking, but I'm still cooking for Christmas! I would never not cook for that meal."

"Of course not." Red reassured her. Kitty smiled. "Well, I think I need to go shopping for a new dress and maybe get my hair trimmed. Fez owes me a haircut."

Red smiled. This was going to be the best Thanksgiving yet. No kids in the house. No mess to clean up and he would sleep like a baby in that fine king size bed at the Point Place Adjacent hotel. Kitty would love the spa….best holiday ever!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric put the pizza on the table and replied, "No kidding?"

Hyde grinned. "I'm serious. Dude, all the food and booze and a sleepover? This is my dream! Think of all the single chicks that will be there."

Eric hemmed and hawed just a bit, "But it's _Jackie_."

Hyde looked at his half-brother like he was daft. "So? I thought you and her were getting along."

Eric shrugged. "Well, we do fine when we aren't talking about….stuff…you know, like why she was P.O'ed at me."

Hyde lifted the lid and took out a steamy triangle of pepperoni pizza from the box. "Hey, all I know is that she has to work that day, I'm gonna find some drunk businesswoman and make her happy." He held up a finger, "…and make myself happy too. I don't usually get to stay in nice hotels."

"But mom says we have to share a room."

Lifting a brow, Hyde replied, "If I get my way, you'll have the room all to yourself."

Eric reached for a slice of pizza. "So…I guess they have good food. I mean the fireworks show was impressive despite my sister being there and all."

Hyde munched around the crust, wiped his mouth and added, "So don't screw up anything with Jackie because I intend on having a good time."

Frowning, Eric replied, "Me? She's working right? How can I screw up? I can't even screw in a lightbulb these days."

Looking at his friend over the tops of his glasses, Hyde answered, "Well, do whatever you have to do to make nice. "

Suddenly, the gears clunked into place in his brain. Eric slapped his forehand, "Oh! That's what she meant!"

"What?"

Eric explained the late night telephone call after the Fez anomaly. "She's gonna see me there Saturday at 2:00. I totally didn't get it until now. It's one of our ' _not talking'_ over coffee things."

"Like a date?" Hyde teased.

"Not a _date_. A coffee meeting."

"Sounds like a date. I mean you wrote a poem and everything."

Eric reached over and frogged Hyde in the bicep. "NOT a date and quit giving me crap about it." Hyde only grinned as Eric stood up. "So, after your not-date is over…trot down to the basement and give me details. I've been having trouble sleeping lately and…. you are better than….counting sheep."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was sitting in the familiar Hub booth nervously nursing her cup of coffee. The door would open and a chilly breeze would blow in but it wasn't followed by the person she was expecting. She slowly stirred the spoon in her coffee and closed her eyes. Was this a mistake? Was he going to stand her up? He better NOT stand up Jackie Burkhart!

Something fluttering to the table broke her reverie. She looked down to see some napkins landing in front of her. Eric was smiling. "What's this for?" she asked.

Eric squeezed in the booth opposite of Jackie. "I noticed that you like to tear these things into strips and I didn't want you to run out of ammo."

She smiled. "Thanks – I guess. I like the way paper sounds when I tear it."

Eric slipped his straw through the whole in the plastic lid of his cup. "Tear away then. So….mom and dad got the tickets." He noticed how Jackie's face lit up when he made that announcement. "Hyde thinks he's gonna score with a businesswoman."

A wry smile crossed her pink lips, "More like a stewardess." Jackie replied. "The Adjacent was built because there wasn't any room at the Kenosha airport for a new hotel. We have a tram that goes to and from the airport so you'll see lots of pilots and flight crew."

Eric wasn't expecting that much information regarding the new Hilton, but Jackie _was_ talking so this was good! "So we're getting a room too?"

She nodded, "I always give your parents a suite. You and Steven will have to share a double queen. I mean it's nice, but the suites are more expensive."

"Do we get room service?" Eric asked hopefully.

Jackie sighed, "Only if you pay for it."

Pretending to shake his head sadly, Eric replied, "Gosh darn. There goes my dream of ordering dessert and having you come to my room and watch movies on your break."

She blinked. Words coalesced in her brain, but her inability to speak was baffling. Her heart was beating erratically. _What the hell was this?_ "Umm…I'm working." She managed to get out. A breath stopped her heart for a second. _What was going on?_

Eric didn't know how or why, but he somehow made Jackie Burkhart speechless. She looked confused. Bewildered. It was a good look on her! Eric couldn't help the little stars dancing in his stomach – if this was infatuation – it was a curse! "Or maybe…maybe you could give me a tour of the hotel?"

She blinked again. _Was Eric Forman coming on to her?_ No way! "Um, like you already know, I'm working on Thanksgiving. Those tickets were so your parents could have a nice evening – the two extra were so you poor boys wouldn't go hungry."

Eric scratched his neck. "Well….I hear Charo gives a good show and Hyde is all over the entertainment…."

She laughed lightly, "Well, her act is not a big one….we have a house band that will fill the rest of the evening."

"So…maybe I can dance?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure. I'm positive there will be plenty of single women there for you to dance with."

His brow furrowed, "But I wanted to dance with you." he pretended to frown.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets, "Excuse me? Dancing? You? And me? No. No-no. Can't do it." Jackie added with a nervous ramble in her voice.

Eric nodded knowingly, "Because you're working."

"Right. Because I'm running the hotel."

"So the tour out of the question?" Eric pondered aloud.

Jackie tore a strip of napkin. "What are you doing?"

He folded his hands on top of the desk and watched as her eyes fell to his fingers. Biting back a smile, Eric was becoming aware that he unnerved the small woman. "Having a conversation."

Jackie couldn't understand why she felt so nervous. Sitting in front of her was THE guy that represented everything she didn't have – okay, at some point during the year he _did_ and  didn't appreciate it. But now, her all-consuming jealousy seemed a moot point. Jackie looked at Eric under her lashes and found that he wasn't the scrawny teenager that ran away from home and Donna and his parents and all of his friends – no, that boy stayed in Africa. The one that came back was a man. More buff in the chest, shaggier hair – a calmer demeanor. Pleasant? She would have to agree.

Meanwhile, Eric was studying all the conflicting emotions that played over Jackie's face. He saw that under the eyelash glance and thought, " _Is she checking me out?"_ That small thought emboldened him. He was now in a better position of this power struggle. Jackie would be apologizing to him when this thing was over! Bolstered in self-confidence, Eric continued. "So…like would it be possible for you to sit at the table with me, Hyde and my folks to eat?"

Jackie shook her head, "I'm sorry. I eat with the staff. It would be _unprofessional_ for me to eat with the customers. In fact, you will barely see me – I am there to make sure the dinner is run like a smooth oiled machine."

For some odd peculiar reason, hearing Jackie's lips utter the words, "smooth and oiled" made him think racy thoughts. His mouth went dry when he remembered that vision of Jackie in a coconut bra and grass skirt. _Damn Hyde!_ "Okay, so this was good."

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. Good non-conversation." She agreed.

Not exactly wanting the afternoon to end, Eric interjected, "So….Ek is jammer?"

She smiled. "Apology accepted for spying on my hotel guests."

Eric chewed on his lip. "What about that roughing up we got in the holding pen?" he dared to ask. Jackie lifted a brow. "If you want me to apologize for your criminal activity and how you were treated….forget it."

"Okay." He answered quickly, "We shouldn't have been spying through the bushes. You are absolutely correct on that point. But, can I ask one thing?"

Rip. A torn strip of napkin fell to the table. "What's your question?"

"Why did you take our shoes?"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"….and?" Hyde asked again.

Eric sat on the loveseat and shrugged. "It was better. Friendlier. She still won't explain why she took our shoes, but eh, not a big deal."

Hyde yawned, "You know, I think it was some form of medieval torture….Jackie saw it on some show on PBS... _or_ maybe it was a hot day and she wanted to teach you a lesson? I don't know."

Eric shrugged. "Well, at least we were talking more this time. I get the weirdest feeling that she was checking me out."

Grinning, Hyde answered, "I'm just as sure you were doing the same thing. Don't give me that shocked look expression…Jackie's beautiful….if you weren't looking, then something is fundamentally wrong with you dude."

"Point taken. Oh, we did talk about the Thanksgiving dinner and she told me that you would have better chances with the stewardesses."

Hyde lifted his glasses, "Fly girls? Definite one night stands….that is so what I'm looking for. I mean I'm into my bartender girlfriend but….Stews? Oh yeah! I'm bad."

Eric stretched, "I'm gonna take a nap before dinner. I'll see you later."

Hyde watched him leave and thought about how cleverly Jackie was weaving this web. She would draw Eric in and then push him away, only to draw him back like a Black Widow would play with her food before killing/eating it. And Forman was afraid of spiders.

This would be fun to watch!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The days leading up to Thanksgiving were hectic and fast paced. Eric's route was busier than usual with a warning that Christmas deliveries were going to double. Hyde had a younger crowd patronizing his store so it was an emergency call to Angie to find out what was popular with teens that he needed to order more of. Kitty was shopping and Red was tired of being dragged from store to store looking at dresses.

Fez loved the busy holiday. Tresses were washed, teased and curled. The smell of perm solution was like a fragrant cologne. He was more than happy to have one Mrs. Kitty Forman as a client for a cut and blow out. She set her obligatory plate of cookies in front of Fez's tall mirror. "I want to look gorgeous. Red is taking me out for dinner."

Fez lifted a brow, "I will make you look beautiful. And speaking of beautiful, how is my lovely ex-wife?"

Kitty patted the plastic apron that surrounded her dress. "I got the most wonderful postcard. Laurie and Brad, her fiancée, are driving down for Christmas. Can you imagine? I'll have my whole family together for the holiday."

"What? Laurie's engaged? When did that happen?" Fez demanded an answer.

Kitty looked at Fez's reflection in the salon mirror. "Oh, Laurie was down here in the beginning of July. Red and I had a lovely breakfast with her. She's doing well."

Fez seemed put off because Laurie was not pleasant that night of the fireworks show. He did NOT get his _singular_ French Fry as promised. _Oh but Laurie had looked soooo good in that sexy waitress uniform_. He closed his eyes relishing that memory as Kitty chattered on about some unrelated topic.

"….so I will be cooking for Christmas and you and Michael Kelso and his lovely family are invited." Kitty ended.

Fez blinked. "Excuse me? Christmas? No Thanksgiving turkey with the yummy brown gravy and all the pies? We aren't celebrating that holiday?"

"Fez, dear. Weren't you listening? Red is taking me out for that dinner. I don't have to cook and I'm getting a spa treatment. It will be wonderful." Kitty bounced a curl with her hand and smiled at her image in the mirror. She patted his hand. "Don't worry, you'll get the Christmas invitation."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric looked at himself in the full length mirror. His new sport jacket was nice. His mom called it "snazzy" and he even got a new pair of slacks to impress. From his bedroom, Eric could hear his father fussing about putting on a tie and he smiled. It wasn't often that the family dressed up to go somewhere.

"Forman, I need a white shirt." Hyde groaned as he hung onto the bedroom door. "I tried to iron mine and well, let's say it got burnt….a little." He held up the linen shirt with the shape of the iron burned into the fabric.

Eric grinned, "In my closet. Mom ironed a few of mine a while back. You're welcome to anything in there."

"So, maybe your mom will let us skip the tie crap? I'm not a tie kinda guy."

Eric shook his head, "Nope. But, if you keep it on for the ride, I'm sure you can take it off when we get there."

"I'm only going for food, Charo and a couple of stewardesses." Hyde declared.

Eric folded up his collar and wrapped the silken tie around his throat. He folded down the edges of his collar and tied a perfect Windsor knot. "What happened to the businesswoman? Change your mind?"

"It was the suggestion that the flight crew were more of a one night stand kind of date."

"You've... talked to Jackie lately?" Eric asked in an astonished voice.

"Well yeah….and you have too. It's just that we talk about different stuff and while she comes to see _me_ where  you have to wait to be summoned." Hyde walked over to the dresser and squeezed some lotion into the palm of his hand. "Here."

"What's that for?" Eric asked confused.

"Hey man, It's a special cream to take care of that burn I just gave you." Hyde walked out of the bedroom laughing at his own joke.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

 **AN** : R.I.P to all my favorite celebrities that 2016 has taken from us. We will miss you all for your music, movies and places you've taken us to. (Damn this year!)

With a bowed head, I want to thank the following: Debbie Reynolds, Carrie Fisher, George Michael, Zsa Zsa Gábor, Alan Thicke, John Glenn, Florence Henderson, Gene Wilder, Alan Rickman and all the rest.

You've given me smiles and laughter and taken me to the stars. God Bless!


	28. Chapter 28 – Thanks For the Giving

**Chapter 28** – Thanks For the Giving

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was at the lobby doors to personally welcome the holiday visitors as they came to feast. She was cordial and stunning in her burgundy uniform. Her patent leather heels were shiny and she knew she looked good. As guests came out of the cold, Jackie steered them towards the reception desk or took their ticket and indicated the festivities were down the hall and into the AeroLounge.

After three hours on her feet, Jackie was exhausted. She was ready to wave Angie over to replace her when a stunning foursome came in through the lobby doors. The striking small woman in a lovely mint green dress was surround by three handsome gentlemen. Red Forman winked at her and Kitty ran over in her matching green pumps to pop a red lipstick kiss on Jackie's cheek. "Oh honey, the decorations! It's so beautiful!"

Jackie admired the florists cornucopia of fall colors, with the gourds and pumpkins decorating the tables. The splashes of oranges and browns belied the fact that it was snowing outside. Red followed his wife and put an arm around the brunette's shoulders. "Been looking forward to this for a couple of weeks."

Jackie accepted the hug and walked the pair to the reception desk, "Angie? I'll need those room keys please."

Angie slid two sets of keys on PPHA ring holders across the desk and Jackie gave one set to the Forman's. "I set you up on the top floor."

Kitty smiled. "I do love those sheets."

Red squeezed his wife's hand, "Okay Jackie, point me in the direction of the food."

"There are two reserved tables at the front for your party. Have fun!"

Jackie turned to the two remaining guests. Steven looked wickedly handsome and she told him so. His cheeks turned a bit pink before he groaned, "Just take my damn ticket and let me get some chow."

Jackie laughed and pointed him in the direction of the AeroLounge.

Jackie turned to Eric. "Well don't you dress up nice?"

Eric wasn't expecting a compliment although he did know he looked dashing. "I was kinda hoping I might get that dance you keep saying no to." Jackie smiled and handed him the room key. "Take this instead….I get the feeling that you'll be the only one using it."

Eric picked the key ring from Jackie's palm and the touch sparked. Was it static? Was it attraction? Whatever it was, they were both going to pretend it didn't happen. "Okay….so….the food and entertainment is just down that hallway."

A new group of patrons were entering the lobby and saved the day. "See you around Eric." Jackie waved goodbye and walked over to the new group. Eric couldn't help it – he liked the way her slim hips swayed beneath that burgundy skirt.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Red's dinner plate had a selection that included every meat available. Kitty delighted in all the varied vegetables and the delicious champagne. Hyde had unceremoniously unbuttoned the top of his Levis. "What?" he replied when Eric glanced at him.

Eric had to admit the feast was wonderful and Charo jiggling and wiggling on the stage was a treat for the eyes. This was a Thanksgiving he would never forget. The hotel was much more elegant than the old Holliday Hotel where he worked as a waiter. Surely, his own experience was a weak comparison with the current staff that seemed to appear only when a glass needed to be refilled or a plate removed.

Eric swallowed some more of the crisp champagne in the crystal flute and looked around the hotel. It was sleek and modern and the touches of flair belied the extravagance that he knew existed within the silken wallpaper and the suites his mother had gushed about. The shiny floors were probably mopped and shined until the luster was just on the verge of blinding.

Eric could really imagine Jackie managing a staff that could pull off such a ballet of sophistication. It had to be like juggling all departments to work in conjunction with each other so the guests never saw the work that went into making any event appear so seamless.

Speaking of Jackie, Eric looked around to see if she was hiding in the shadows.

She wasn't and for some reason, that made him sad.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Her shift was almost over and Jackie was watching the late night dancing on the lounge floor and feeling melancholy. Red and Kitty Forman looked so dashing in their new evening wear and via the camera lens, Jackie could see the love on their faces. She sighed softly when Red dipped Kitty in a slow practiced motion.

They were such a romantic couple!

Jackie panned the camera around the room to find Steven standing in an intimate posture beside a TWA stewardess. One of his hands was on her waist while the other held a champagne flute. Jackie was actually glad her ex-boyfriend was having a good time.

The camera landed on Eric who was fiddling with the flowers of the centerpiece. His head was watching the crowd and he looked miserable. Jackie frowned. No person should ever be unhappy or uninterested while visiting the Point Place Adjacent! Jackie had to remedy this situation immediately before Eric's sad little party influenced other guests.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Ek is jammer…you're having such a rotten time at such a wonderful event." A soft voice woke Eric from his day dream. He looked up as Jackie sat down on an empty chair at his table. "So by the look on your face, you aren't having fun."

Eric blinked. Damn did Jackie Burkhart look gorgeous! All grown up wearing a crisp white blouse that opened just enough to show a hint of cleavage and a form fitting burgundy jacket that nipped in at the waist. That slim skirt emphasized just how gorgeous her legs were. He swallowed hard. "Um…no….I mean I'm all alone here. Hyde took off with some Swedish ice princess and my folks….." he pointed to the dancing couple. "…my folks haven't stopped dancing to this elevator music."

Jackie digested the _elevator music_ comment and made a mental note to talk to the Event Organizer about booking a more upbeat band. "So…would you like to dance?"

Eric looked shocked. "I-I thought you were working."

"I am, but my shift is ending so….." Jackie was silent as she let him think about her suggestion. She stood up and held out her hand, "So…..dancing?"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

A little tipsy but very happy, Eric stumbled off the elevator towards his room. Jackie had rocked his world with some non-intimate slow dancing and a lot of gaiety he hadn't expected. While they danced, Jackie would point out other ridiculous couples boogying like circus monkeys. Eric laughed, not because he was inebriated, but because Jackie still had that hilarious snarky sense of humor.

He wouldn't lie – he did have a good time.

Inserting his room key into the lock was a bit rather hit and miss. When he finally poked the lock and twisted. To his amazement, entering his hotel room was as if he was entering the Land of Oz. Everything was more colorful, vivid, texturized and smelled new. The carpet under Eric's feet was extremely soft and as he kicked off his shoes, his toes curled deliciously in the lush flooring. One of the two perfectly made queen beds sported four different pillows and Eric grinned. He couldn't help himself. He jumped and dived onto the mattress with an "ahhh….." exhaling on the landing.

His blotto eyes noticed a coffee maker next to the mini-fridge, he whispered, "Sweet." Crawling like a child to the edge of the bed, Eric rolled off and made his way to the window. Slinging open the tall drapes, Eric got a wonderful view of Point Place lit up in a way he had never envisioned. Not even the water tower gave this kind of view.

No wonder his parents loved this hotel. It was grand. It was gorgeous and he was going to sleep like a baby. He sat down in a chair by the window and watched the falling snow as he passed out two minutes later.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was exhausted. She drove home with her brain on automatic and honestly couldn't remember stumbling into her room. Emily woke up briefly, "Was it nice?" she asked sleepily.

Jackie fell onto her bed and shrugged off her jacket. "It was probably the best feast yet. I'm so glad I don't have to work Christmas." There was a knock on the wall and a muffled, "I heard that!" from Abby. Both girls grinned.

Jackie smiled as she remembered Red and Kitty thanking her on their way to the suite. A gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek was her reward for a welcome invitation. She closed her eyes and gently laid back on her fluffy pillow. She would do anything for the Forman's. They were her parents when her own were gone. Well, Bob Pinciotti played a good part in her upbringing, but the Forman house was where Jackie Burkhart learned most of her life lessons – from Kitty and Red.

Before she fell asleep, Jackie wondered if they would be more interested in the New Year's Eve Bash or the Christmas Wonderland. Before she could decide Jackie fell into a deep slumber.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Fez's eyes were wide with amazement. "… _and_ a chocolate fountain?"

Eric frowned, "Well yeah, but what I was telling you was that she _danced_ with me."

Fez shrugged his shoulders, "Eh…..Jackie likes to dance. If it wasn't you, it would have been someone else….like ME….if I was invited! Why wasn't Fez invited? I need to know this."

Eric didn't have an answer for Fez. "Well, sorry you weren't there, but I really feel like we're making progress."

"We? There's no WE in ME not getting invited. What kind of progress when Fez is denied a chocolate fountain?"

With a loud yawn and a stretch, Hyde walked out of his basement bedroom and scratched his stomach. "Are you talking about last night?"

Eric looked at Hyde, "Where were you man? I fell asleep in the chair and my neck is killing me."

Smiling smugly, Hyde replied, "I never went to sleep. Me and Brenda were up all night long….well, until she had an early flight. My next conquest is the Mile High Club."

Fez was puzzled, "What is a Mile High Club?"

Eric and Hyde looked at each other and just laughed. Hyde sat down in his favorite chair. "It's a French Club. You have to know how to speak French."

"Oh. I didn't take that in school." Fez replied. "Maybe you can teach me?"

Hyde rubbed his eyes, "No man! It's not a language _you_ can learn. Eric, tell me what I missed."

While Eric enlightened his friend on the prior evening's festivities as happy sing song voice was bounding down the basement stairs. "Oh boys! Lunch will be sandwiches if you're hungry." Hyde looked over to find Kitty Forman with a big smile on her face. He murmured, "Looks like someone got a nice spa treatment."

"I heard that Steven!" Kitty scolded lightly with shy smile. "I did and it was."

Eric laughed. He felt so much better than he had in days. Everyone was finally happy again.

For the most part.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Abby poured another cup of coffee and Jackie added a dollop of creamer to her cup. "It was nice. Actually, I didn't know what to expect, but he was a decent dance partner."

Abby smiled. "Honey, it's a thin line between love and hate. I think that you hate the idea that maybe you are starting to love him? I mean, in the beginning as a friend. He has done nothing lately but try to get into your good graces. Have you given him anything in return?"

Jackie felt shocked to the core. She gasped, "What are you saying?"

Ever the wisest roommate, Abby answered somberly, "Jackie, I think you are enjoying the drama. Give Eric a chance. Sit down with him and seriously get out your grievances. You've carried this on too long. Don't you want a happily ever after?"

"Well….well, yes!" Jackie sputtered.

With a tilt of her head, Abby replied, "You can't get a future if you keep dragging the past behind you. Let it go. Drop it and move on." She sipped her coffee and gazed at the brunette. "It's over honey, he's probably spinning his wheels wondering what is expected of him next. Don't make him wonder. Take him to coffee and talk. I mean really talk. I guarantee you'll feel a whole lot better."

Inwardly, Jackie knew Abby was correct. All this aggression was tiresome and she really did need a friend with who she could share her thoughts. Eric was always the person she was most drawn to when she was younger. Donna was busy with college and Brooke had a family.

Jackie was alone. She loved her roommates but she needed a best friend.

Was Eric Forman that kind of friend?

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Red was relaxing on the sofa watching the news while Kitty was reading one of her naughty lady books. "I think we might be having an extra guest for Christmas dinner." She remarked aloud.

Red nodded, his face never leaving the television screen, "Yep, I saw them dancing. It's about time those two quit quacking about how they dislike each other."

Kitty closed her book. "I was always fond of Jackie. Even her snarky off handed compliments had a ring of truth. I think Eric needed a wake up call."

"Well, he did come back depressed and had no future plans. I mean Kitty, how can he expect to retire on delivering packages? I still think he should sign up for the military. They'll make a man out of him."

"Red, our son is not going to go somewhere that he's going to be shooting a gun. The boy is still afraid of spiders for Heaven's sake. Let him decide what to do. I think Eric has some potential and his little African adventure gave him some courage he didn't have before."

Red pretended to ponder what his wife suggested and then shook his head scoffing, "Naw…he's just a dumbass. It's gonna take a good kick in the keister to get him in the right direction. "

Kitty frowned, "Well, I disagree. Let's see what happens by Christmas time."

"You want to put some money on that?" Red challenged.

She smiled, "How about I don't, but we pretend I did?"

Red grinned. "Works for me!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was dreaming about the Thanksgiving dance. Even though their bodies never really touched, the dancing had been intimate and Jackie was speaking to him in warm tones. They laughed and she smiled and Eric was actually having a good time. He dreamed about taking her dancing and she was wearing that sexy little black dress…

Brrriinnnngggg!

Without even opening his sleepy eyes, Eric reached over for the telephone. "Hello Jackie."

"I'd like to take you to coffee tomorrow morning. Meet me at Sparks on Main Street at 9:30 tomorrow."

Eric smiled, "Thanks. I want breakfast too."

"My treat." Jackie replied. "Don't make me wait. I have something for you."

Eric opened his eyes. "It's not going to kill me is it?"

"No. You might even think of it as a treaty or sorts. See you in the morning." Jackie added softly before she hung up the telephone.

Now Eric was awake. The dream was so wonderful but now the unknown was keeping him awake. Breakfast was still eight hours away! He sighed. Women were so confusing!

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	29. Chapter 29 – Breakfast With the Enemy

**Author Note:** _Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! Very appreciated. It's Friday the 13th...beware of cats and ladders! Just kidding!_

 **Chapter 29** – Breakfast With the Enemy

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The small Sparks café was the _happening_ place in Point Place on Sunday mornings. As Eric entered the small café, the scents of fresh croissants and pots of honeyed butter tickled his nostrils. He wondered how long this little establishment had been here – heck, he was discovering a lot about Point Place he never knew existed!

Eric found a small table by the window so he could see when Jackie parked and walked through the doors. She wasn't going to surprise him this time! As a waitress came by to take his order, Eric indicated he was waiting for someone, but could he have a few extra napkins. The waitress looked at him like he was daft, but returned with a small pile of Sparks napkins.

He thanked her with a smile.

From across the street, Jackie hesitated by her car. She watched as Eric walked into the small café and saw him through the panes as he procured a seat by the window. Ever the optimist. She smiled. The long talk she had with Abby was tough but needed.

 _Ever the wisest roommate, Abby answered somberly, "Jackie, I think you are enjoying the drama. Give Eric a chance. Sit down with him and seriously get out your grievances. You've carried this on too long. Don't you want a happily ever after?"_

" _Well….well, yes!" Jackie sputtered._

 _With a tilt of her head, Abby replied, "You can't get a future if you keep dragging the past behind you. Let it go. Drop it and move on." She sipped her coffee and gazed at the brunette. "It's over honey, he's probably spinning his wheels wondering what is expected of him next. Don't make him wonder. Take him to coffee and talk. I mean really talk. I guarantee you'll feel a whole lot better."_

Jackie tightened her jacket and murmured, "Let it go. Drop it. Move on." Jackie took a deep breath began the long walk across the street. It was time.

She was going to made amends.

Eric looked up at the same time Jackie found his little table. She smiled. He smiled. Eric gestured for her to sit which she did. "I didn't order yet….is that okay?" Eric asked.

Jackie nodded. "I just want some coffee and an English muffin."

Eric waved over the waitress and gave her his order. Seconds later, Eric turned his attention back to the brunette. "So….we're meeting again?"

Jackie smiled, "I promised to buy you breakfast and here I am." Looking down, Jackie appreciated the small pile of napkins. "You remembered."

Eric chuckled, "Kinda hard to forget."

Jackie pushed a lavender envelope across the table. "This is for you to read after we finish breakfast."

Curious, Eric traced the edges of the thin package with his fingertips. "Too small to be a bomb."

"It's not a weapon." Jackie corrected.

Eric tested the weight in the palm of his hand. "You're right. Too light to blow up. Perhaps it is a…..poisonous powder?"

She laughed, "It's a card. With a note. I actually don't think it's going to kill you." Jackie looked up as the waitress was bringing over their order. The coffee smelled wonderful. Jackie reached for a couple packets of sweetener and tore open the tops. She was aware that Eric was watching her.

Eric knew that Jackie was aware that he was watching her tear apart those tiny packages of Sweet N Low….her dainty fingers tearing a perfect line across the top. The fake sugar was aggressively stirred into her beverage and then those small hands brought the cup to Jackie's lips. She was wearing some kind of shiny gloss. _What would that taste like?_ What? _Was he thinking about kissing her again_?

When Eric's brain bounced back into the present, he found Jackie was talking about some special event she was working on for the December holidays. Eric nodded politely and pretended he knew what in the hell she was talking about when all he could think about was kissing her.

Jackie ripped her last napkin and smiled. "So….I'm extending you an invitation….if you want it."

Eric shook his head, "To what? I'm sorry."

"The New Year's Eve Bash. It's going to be an open bar and we're having a live band. Olivia is working on the venue right now."

"Oh." Eric didn't remember hearing any of that. "So…can I let you know?"

Jackie sat back, startled at his rejection. "Um…yeah…sure. I was just putting it out there, you know…in case you didn't have any plans." She started to put on her jacket. "Well, read the card. Get back with me if you have any….questions, I guess."

Eric felt dim. Why was she leaving in such a hurry? Did he say something stupid? That had to be it. While he was looking at her lips, his ears were disconnected from his brain. "Oh….kay. I'll call you?"

Jackie touched his hand and static electricity sparked from her fingers. She smiled sadly and left a twenty dollar bill on the table. "Enjoy your breakfast."

Eric was dumbfounded and could only watch her leave. He didn't know what to say or how to call her back without making things more uncomfortable. He saw her red coat walk past the café windows and then Jackie ran across the street to her car. All he had left of the morning breakfast was this purple envelope.

With a sigh, he slid the clean edge of a butter knife under the flap. A Hallmark card with a small girl holding a balloon bouquet was on the front. Inside the card was the same girl handing the balloons to a little boy. Beneath the picture was Jackie's signature.

Within the card was some folded stationery in a softer lavender color. Eric unfolded the notepaper and began to read..

 _Dear Eric;_

 _I have been awful to you this past year and you had no idea why._

 _I cheated you out of returning home to spend holidays with your parents (aka Mother's & Father's Day) but know this, those holidays were my pleasure since I technically have no parents. For this I am sorry._

 _I took out my anger of failed relationships on you. Michael left me, but he always did that anyways. He is happy with Brooke and Betsy, so I put that behind me. Steven married a stripper – this you already know, but that wasn't a real marriage and in the end, he and I are much better as friends because we will always care about each other._

 _Donna waited for you a year, I was her constant companion as she tried to get on with her life without you, but while she truly cared, she still needed to go to college. I knew she was holding back and I missed her. She stayed waiting for you, but I had hoped she stayed to be my friend. We met recently and reconnected our relationship so I guess I have you to thank for coming back on that account. I still have her friendship._

 _Laurie. I had found your sister as an act of vengeance, but your parents had been so concerned about her, my act of hostility had turned out to be a blessing and I apologize if you don't see it for the good act it was. The breakfast reunion would have brought a tear to your eyes._

 _Yes, I laughed when you got arrested. I laughed when you had to walk on hot concrete after spying on my friends. I laughed because I needed to feel something besides pain, anger and betrayal._

 _Yes, you read that correctly. I was angry with you._

 _You come back from Africa and pretended like nothing had changed. I was sleeping in my car_ _in the snow_ _while you were snuggled in a bed housed by two loving parents. I was freezing! The worst part was you never asked about me. You never asked Fez how I was doing at my job or you would have learned he fired me because I wouldn't sleep with him. _

_For Fez, I think I was just a conquest. He loved me, but it's only as a friend. Not your fault, but had you been here, you would have seen this and warned me._

 _I was upset because you had three hot meals a day and I was scrounging for food, heat, and shelter. I felt like you didn't appreciate the luxuries you had and didn't deserve._

 _These are my feelings. I own them._

 _But most of all Eric, you abandoned the basement. Our lives had to go on without you. You were the glue that held us all – held me together. You were my lighthouse in a storm. I knew that when things were shitty, I could always come to the basement and you had the right words or just a kind smile. Sometimes even a rare hug._

 _I missed that. I missed it more than you could ever know. Yes, we never had a *relationship* but I felt like what we had was better than that and you still left. You left without a goodbye. I called you and you passed the telephone to your dad._

 _That crushed me._

 _You let me down._

 _Even worse, I let myself down when I thought that taking my anger out on you would make me feel better. Make me better than you. I wanted you to be hurt and wanting for comfort and security like I did._

 _I wanted you to be miserable._

 _But now, I regret those decisions. I chose the wrong actions and sent the wrong messages and that damned toothpaste will never go back in the tube so I'm sorry._

 _Please forgive me._

 _I need you as my friend._

 _Jackie_

 _PS: All these coffees where we talk about nothing or dance without touching mean more to me than just hanging out in the old basement. I would give anything to change my sad choices._

 _Can you forgive me?_

Eric hadn't realized he was holding his breath as he read Jackie's confession. Somehow he _knew_ all these things but seeing it in writing was something entirely different. This must have been difficult for her to write. She was apologizing to him.

What happened to the "an apology has three parts?" line Jackie emphasized so long ago? Wasn't Jackie demanding an apology from Eric? How did this get all twisted around? Now he was really confused.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Kitty read the letter and wiped a tear from her eye. She looked at her son, "This is very sweet. I never really knew your friends thought about you and us like that. We did help raise them didn't we?"

Eric shrugged. "I guess. I knew that the basement was the place we hung out at the most and yeah, after finding Jackie sleeping with Hyde cuz her father left…well, you and dad did get her a place to stay with the Pinciottis. I think she appreciated that.

"Oh, don't forget I taught that girl how to cook! And she taught me how to make some great mixed drinks." Kitty laughed. She sipped on her cocoa and pointed to a paragraph on the letter. "And look here… _You were the glue that held us all – held me together. You were my lighthouse in a storm. …._ You were her lighthouse in a storm. That is terribly romantic." His mother gently folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope.

"So what are you going to do?" Kitty asked simply.

Eric threw up his hands, "I don't know what to do! She admitted that she was trying to hurt me….."

"Oh Eric, she didn't really _hurt_ you honey….more like she inconvenienced you and while you complained…A LOT….I think you liked the attention." His mother confessed.

He was stymied. He didn't like the attention. _Wait, did he?_ Even  bad attention was still attention. Damn, why was his mother always right? "Mom, I have no idea of what I'm gonna do. All this time, Jackie wanted me to apologize to her and I didn't know why."

"Well, now you do."

"But I want _her_ to apologize for all of the – the inconveniences." Eric replied.

Kitty tapped the lavender envelope on the kitchen table. "Honey, it looks like she already did. The ball is in your court so I'm going to ask you one more time. What are you going to do?"

He took a deep breath and cradled his head in his hands, "I don't know….I guess I'm gonna have to think about it."

Kitty stood up, "Well, don't think too long, dinner will be ready in about an hour."

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	30. Chapter 30 – Apology Unlikely

**Chapter 30** – Apology Unlikely

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was cold. No matter how many blankets she put on her bed, she was still freezing. Emily came back with a new comforter. "Are you coming down with a cold?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Do you want me to get a thermometer?"

Jackie shook her head. "No, I feel nauseous but I'm not stuffed up. It's like an icicle in here….did you turn up the heat?"

Emily nodded, "I did. It's set at 75 and if I turn it higher, Abby will probably stroke out when the heating bill comes round. Are you going to go to work tonight?"

Mentally, Jackie tried to think of what was on her work plate and she drew a blank. "My head hurts thinking about work. Can you call the desk and tell them I won't be in?"

Emily gasped, "Wow! You never call in sick. Gosh Jackie, you must really not feel good."

"I think it's something I ate. Yesterday I went to that new Korean restaurant with Olivia for lunch and this morning I started to feel a little queasy." A loud rumble issued from Jackie's belly and she instinctively reached for her little trash can. She bent over and everything emptied into the can. Emily gagged and ran to the bathroom.

Jackie set the can on the floor and collapsed on the bed. "Oh god, I think I'm gonna hurl again."

Emily ran back with a wet washcloth. "Oh dear, please don't throw up! You'll make me vomit too!" Jackie wiped her flushed face with the cloth and threw off all the blankets. "God! It's hot in here!"

Emily folded back the blankets while Jackie hung her head over the can again. "Oh dear. How can I help you?"

"Can you call someone for me?" Jackie asked weakly.

"Sure. Is it your doctor?"

"No. It's a nurse. You've met her. I don't want to go to Urgent Care when I can't stop throwing up and oh no!" Jackie ran to the bathroom and slammed the door crying out in embarrassment. Emily didn't know what to do so she called the hotel and asked for Abby.

"Yep. Olivia called in sick too. I think some of the staff got food poisoning." Abby confirmed. "Tell her to stay home. There's no reason for Jackie to come in."

Emily explained Jackie's symptoms and Abby replied, "Well, call her nurse friend and try to keep her in bed and quiet. If she keeps moving around….well, it's not going to be pleasant."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was cutting his roast beef when the telephone rang. Kitty smiled and walked to the telephone. "Hello!" she greeted the caller. Eric listened with half an ear while Hyde was talking about the Packers with his dad. He stopped chewing when his mom said, "Don't worry I can be there in ten minutes. Let me get some things together."

Kitty hung up the phone and looked at Eric. "I need you to drive me."

Red looked up concerned. Kitty replied, "I think Jackie has food poisoning."

Her husband stood up, "Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?"

Kitty shook her head, "By the symptoms her roommate described, poor girl, I think I can help her get comfortable and on the mend in a couple of days."

"Jackie's sick?" Eric asked even though he knew the answer. Months ago, he would not have cared, but now he was concerned. "Did you get her address?"

Kitty nodded. "That nice girl from your book club is her roommate. Let me get organized."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric recognized the house instantly. He distinctly recalled a tall voluptuous blonde threatening him with a Louisville Slugger for being all _trespassy_. This was where Jackie lived? Before he could ponder further, Emily from book club opened the door. "Oh, hello. Are you Kitty's son? Wait, I recognize you."

Kitty stepped in front of her son and over the threshold. She immediately heard vomiting and crying. "I'll take over here. Eric, you need to go to the store and get some apple juice, bananas and saltines." She looked at her son who was just standing there. "What are you waiting for Eric? Go!"

Moments later, Kitty was smoothing brunette hair away from a sweaty forehead. "I know sweetheart, your stomach feels all crampy and achy."

Jackie nodded. "I don't think I have anything left to throw up, but it won't stop." She said weakly.

Kitty nodded. "I know. It's just your bodies way of getting rid of whatever you ate. What in the world did you eat?"

"It was some kind of fish from that new Korean restaurant." Jackie was shivering again. "I felt okay until this morning."

Kitty pulled a blanket up around the younger girl's shoulders. "Well, I sent Eric to the store for some things for you to drink so you don't get dehydrated. He's also getting some bananas and crackers – you're less likely to throw those up. In the meantime, I'm going to give you something for your headache but first let me check your pulse."

Jackie's limp arm fell out of the blanket as Kitty pinched the thin wrist between her thumb and forefinger. Her pulse was a little fast but then the poor girl had been retching also. "I don't want Eric seeing me like this."

Kitty smiled. "Honey, you are _sick_ – and sick isn't _pretty_. Don't worry about how you look. Let's get you feeling better okay?"

Jackie closed her eyes as her stomach stopped moving around. If she breathed shallow, it seemed like everything was going to be okay. "I'm sorry for calling you out here."

Kitty wiped the sweaty forehead once more, "Now, you have been more than kind to me and Red, the least we can do is make sure you get better."

"Thank you Mrs. Forman."

Kitty smiled. "My pleasure sweetheart."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

It was three days later before Jackie felt human. She missed going to work and hated feeling helpless. Emily and Abby were great second hand nurses, but Kitty Forman came by every day to check on her and bring soup. Later Abby would tell her that for three days, there was a fresh bouquet of flowers at the door.

Jackie was still busy working with the Olivia, the Event Organizer, as they prepared for the New Year's Eve Bash. It seemed like every hour; Jackie would look at the phone wishing Eric would call her about the note. The telephone never rang. Lunch came and went.

No call.

By the end of her shift, Jackie surmised that Eric didn't accept her apology. She shrugged her thin shoulders and slipped into her jacket. Fair was fair. She was on the receiving end of her own cruelness. Jackie had hoped that the letter explained everything but then she got sick and though Eric was there….he wasn't really there.

Disappointment colored her evening.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric looked at the yellow telephone for probably 20 minutes before picking up the receiver. He doubted himself. _Was this a good idea or totally stupid? Was his brilliant idea going to be a bomb?_ He wasn't sure, but Eric was going to go for it any ways. Before he could change his mind, Eric dialed the telephone number he knew by heart.

It rang twice and was picked up. "Hello?"

Eric took a deep breath and replied, "The Hub. Tomorrow at 5:00 o'clock. Don't be late."

He heard a stuttered, "Wh-what?"

Then Eric added, "Wear something pretty." He hung up the receiver feeling pretty good about his future. When one falls off the horse….you get back on. This time, Eric had the reins in hand.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was dressed in tight denim, her tall boots and a chenille sweater. She knew she looked good and was going to make sure Eric knew it too. How dare he tell her how to dress! All Burkhart's knew fashion and appropriate accessories. It wasn't like she was Donna – or Laurie Forman. Jackie had bristled at the order and yet she was slightly pleased.

She opened the door to The Hub and walked in, noticing all the appreciative glances which made her smile. However, as she looked around, Eric was nowhere to be seen. She looked at the wall clock and it was exactly 5:00 p.m. Perhaps Eric was running late?

She turned when she heard her name called from the order counter. "You Jackie?" the acne cursed teenager asked. Jackie nodded, "That's me."

An envelope was slid across the counter top. "This is for you."

Jackie frowned and tore open the envelope. A cryptic message read:

 _Meet me at Millie's Diner. I'm having chicken pot pie. Eric_

Jackie grumbled. Her favorite food! Not that she wanted to eat anything after the last few days, but why didn't he specify Millie's in the first place! She pulled her car keys out of her leather clutch bag and headed back to the Mustang.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric saw Jackie enter the cafe with a flustered expression all clad in soft cashmere and walking in tight pants and boots. _She did dress up nice!_ He tried not to smile and when she saw where he was sitting, Jackie veered straight to the table. A steaming cup of coffee and a pile of napkins awaited her arrival.

She slid into the chair and glared at Eric before taking a sip of coffee. "If you wanted me to meet you here, why did you tell me to go to The Hub in the first place?"

Eric lifted a brow. "Oh….so it's _okay_ for you to tell me to meet you at Murphy's Bar  & Grill and then change your mind and call me at Papi's Pub on the telephone."

Jackie looked up and frowned. "Well, no…but…"

"No buts. You did it to me. This was just a little payback." Eric replied smoothly.

She sighed, "Okay, point taken. Sorry I misdirected you back then. I was…."

"Angry. You were angry and took it out on me." Eric finished her sentence. RIP. Jackie started shredding her napkin. He continued. "I called you to meet me here because I've decided that I don't owe you an apology."

Her head shot up, "What?!"

Eric held firm. "You have this belief that because I left for Africa that I am the cause of your world falling apart." Jackie's shoulders drew back and she started to open her mouth to speak, but Eric simply covered her lips with one finger. "You owe me this. Sit here and listen."

She nodded. Jackie Burkhart was too stunned to do anything else.

Eric continued. "If you will remember, before I left Point Place, you had your own television show…not your finest hour I'm sure you'll admit, but Donna was your cameraman. Later, you were offered a job in Chicago…do we agree so far?"

Jackie simply nodded.

"I recall that you did telephone me to say good bye, but since you were fighting with Hyde, I decided to burn him by saying that you wanted to say *something* towards the end of the conversation. I passed you to my dad just to rankle Hyde. I did appreciate the call – awkward as it was, because you never called me before."

"But."

Eric's hand stopped the rebuttal. "I left for Africa because I didn't think I had a future here in this town. Everyone was moving on – Kelso was in the Police Academy, Hyde had his store, Donna had college, you had a TV career….Forman had nothing. Zero. Zilch." Eric's emboldened speech was interrupted by the Millie's waitress for their order.

Eric glanced at Jackie and then gave his attention back to the waitress. "Two chicken pot pies and another refill please."

After the waitress left, Eric moved around to sit on the chair right beside Jackie, effectively trapping her at the table. He turned sideways and continued his narrative, "From what I gleamed through my mother's crazy tape recordings and some postcards from Donna, Hyde went and got married and I'm sure that pissed you off. The fact that he stayed married puzzled the hell out of me! But, again…that's not my fault and I'm not apologizing for a dumbass thing my half-brother did."

Eric slid his Coke across the table and took a sip. Jackie picked up her coffee cup and Eric watched carefully to make sure she wasn't going to spill it in his lap. Luckily, she was thirsty too! "Continue." She asked in a soft measured tone.

Eric took a deep breath. "Okay, while you were living the good life back here in Point Place, and I can assume that at some point things weren't totally rotten because you had a job and an apartment. Correct?"

Jackie was in shock. The first surprise was that Eric was bold. If not bold, than audacious enough to call her out on her threats to break him. Sitting inches away from her was a man who had thoroughly decided to explain his thoughts in an adult approach she hadn't expected. The next astonishment was that Jackie hadn't expected butterflies when Eric put his finger against her lips!

She nodded her head. What did he just ask?

"Now, I read your letter and I do commiserate with what difficulties you had to endure….I want to ask you; have _you_ or any of the gang thought about what  I endured in Africa? I was thousands of miles away from my family and friends and didn't know a single person. I didn't even speak the native language. Did anyone ask about me? Jackie…did you care what I was going through?"

She couldn't help it. Jackie's mouth fell open. The _favorite_ Forman was enduring hardships and told no one? Jackie didn't have a clue and Eric's parents never mentioned he was having difficulties….had they, she would have….what? What could Jackie Burkhart have done? "I- I didn't know."

"Did you ever ask about me?" Eric queried. "The only time I heard from you was a postcard about Donna cheating on me. I don't think that you or Fez knew that I had broken up with her first. Did you ever write me back?"

Jackie's eyes fell to her lap and she murmured, "no."

Eric tipped her chin and looked into her sad eyes, "I'm not blaming you. I just thought that things in Point Place would pretty much go on as usual and when I came home….well, it's like nothing had really changed."

She exhaled sadly. Eric was correct on so many things and she had blamed him for her misfortune. She guessed it was easier than take responsibility for her own failures. No, she never asked about him. She was furious with Steven, she was mad at Donna for befriending that skank, Samantha, hell she was even mad at herself. Jackie looked up to see Eric was watching her.

She blinked. "I didn't know."

He smiled. "Just like I didn't know about you. We weren't close and neither one of us had the right to judge each others life."

Jackie echoed his sentiments exactly, "We weren't close….were we…ever?"

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017


	31. Chapter 31– Ice Is Thawing

**Chapter 31** – Ice Is Thawing

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

" _Did you ever ask about me?" Eric queried. "The only time I heard from you was a postcard about Donna cheating on me. I don't think that you or Fez knew that I had broken up with her first. Did you ever write me back?"_

 _Jackie's eyes fell to her lap and she murmured, "no."_

 _Eric tipped her chin and looked into her sad eyes, "I'm not blaming you. I just thought that things in Point Place would pretty much go on as usual and when I came home….well, it's like nothing had really changed."_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The Millie's waitress came back with the two steaming chicken pot pies on a tray. She set one plate in front of Jackie and the other before Eric. "Would you like anything else?"

Eric grumbled, "Some privacy maybe? We're talking here."

Jackie had to giggle at the waitresses aghast expression. The uniformed server stood straight and slapped the lunch bill on the table and left without a "goodbye". Eric groaned, "Now I have to leave a big tip."

Jackie frowned, "Why?"

"Because you might want to eat here again and I don't want her spitting in your soup." Eric replied.

Jackie laughed again and pushed at his shoulder, "She wouldn't do that!"

Eric smiled, "Well….let's just say that at the old Holliday Hotel…when me and Kelso were waiters….there was spit."

"Ew!" Jackie exclaimed. "That's disgusting."

He nodded, "Waiters and waitresses don't get paid much…they rely on good tips to get by."

"Yes they do," Jackie agreed and continued, "and back to what I said… _we weren't close….were we…ever?"_ I like to think that we had a friendship back in the basement. Maybe Donna and I were closer, but I helped your relationship. A little."

Eric laughed. "Okay, maybe during the horrible wedding plans season where you showed me that I _did_ have shoulders." He laughed. "You paid for Donna's ring that time I was supposed to have returned it – a friend would do that for another."

"See?" Jackie replied, "I can be friendly. I even suggested you stop wearing those horrible sweater vests."

Eric smiled. The ice was breaking. The Berg was cracking. The Arctic Circle was being reformed. "I distinctly remember that conversation…thank you for caring about my appearance in your usual offhanded snarky kind of way."

"Your welcome." She answered brightly. "See? We're talking."

"We are. May I continue please?" Eric replied.

"Please." Jackie answered politely.

"In your letter you made a statement that I didn't quite understand… _You were the glue that held us all – held me together. You were my lighthouse in a storm._ Jackie, I was just me. Plain old Eric Forman. I was nobody's glue. Certainly not something significant as a lighthouse. What made you think that?"

Jackie felt exposed. Those were some of her most private thoughts that she hadn't wanted to explain aloud. She inhaled and rubbed her forehead. "See? This is exactly why I wrote you a letter! What don't you understand? You were the glue. Eric, your basement was like home plate in baseball. Eventually, everyone came home and there you were….well, except for the time you went to California to get Donna who left in Michael's stupid van. When I had a problem, I knew I could talk to you." Jackie put her hands in her lap. She looked down and waited a beat before continuing.

"We were a family. Some kind of screwed up adopted family because we were all friends. We shared things – I shared things with you that my parents don't even know about."

Eric tilted her chin again. "Like kissing Todd the cheese boy?" he teased lightly.

Jackie batted his hand away, "Yeah! Like that. I could confess things to you and later turn around and burn you of course."

"Of course." Eric parroted.

Jackie smiled softly, "But when you left….we – I….it was different. We – I didn't have the closeness. Randy was nice, but he wasn't you. The guys….they were all about Sam and I….didn't have anyone. I guess I was missing you being there and didn't know it."

Eric pretended to fold her into a big hug, "Awww…..come to daddy…." He teased.

Jackie squirmed, "Don't make fun of me. I'm serious." Eric reached out for one of her hands and squeezed her fingers. "I'm not _making_ fun….I'm having fun. I didn't know you missed me that much. My ears are burning just hearing the words."

Jackie looked at his face and only saw sincerity in his eyes. "No jokes okay?"

He nodded.

"I've already apologized for tormenting you….what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

Eric patted her perfectly manicured nailed fingers. "Well, if we can stop the tormenting for a while, I think we should try being friends. Not friends like we were _before_ ….this is a go forward proposition."

"I'm not the same person I was before you left." Jackie admitted.

"Thank god!" Eric exclaimed, "I don't think I could take another wardrobe critique…."

Jackie smiled because she knew he was good-naturedly kidding this time. Eric added, "I am also not the same person I was before I left. I would like to believe I came back a man, but if you ask my dad, he'll just say I'm a dumbass." He grinned mischievously, "My mom however….."

"Your mother adores you." Jackie reaffirmed.

"Shall we eat our lunch? I'm starving." Eric confessed.

Jackie paused, "My stomach is still recovering. Go ahead, I'll watch you."

Eric wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but the lunch smelled delicious and he wanted to taste it was it was still warm. He dipped his spoon into the crusty top and chicken scented steam issued from the bowl. Yummmm… Eric scooped a big helping onto his spoon and brought it to his lips to blow it cool. He slipped the cooled broth into his mouth and wanted to moan it was so delicious.

He glanced over to see Jackie looking at him with amusement. "Don't say it." She commented, "I felt the say way I first ate here. Enjoy."

Eric grinned and demolished his lunch. With his belly full and warm, he turned to his lunch companion. "So can I tell you something a wise man once told me?"

Jackie shrugged, "Sure. I guess."

Eric wiped his mouth and smiled. "Well, in previous months, while I was trying to figure out why you had such a problem with me and let's not rehash the conversation please…..I was told that you and I were living _parallel_ lives."

Jackie's mouth moved but nothing came out. Eric bravely continued, "I came back from Africa with no future, no job…no apartment….and you? You were kicked out of your apartment and jobless, thanks to Fez, WHICH I had found out about later. But look at us. We both managed to get decent jobs and here we are – having a civilized conversation."

"Sounds like something Steven would say." Jackie commented.

Eric grinned, "He has his moments and lately….he's been having a lot of them. So, my question to you Miss Burkhart is….can we be friends or do you want to continue this one-upmanship pestering of each other or…."

She lifted a brow, "….or what?"

Eric smiled. "That is entirely up to you."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Abby listened politely and smiled as she said, "You are crazy."

Jackie frowned, "No I'm not. I told you….we made amends."

The tall blonde threw another log in the fireplace. "You want to tell me that this guy who you despised and pledged to torment endlessly has _suddenly_ made you change your mind?"

"Yes." Jackie answered simply.

"You want to sit there and tell me that your toothpaste is back in its tube in its entirety." Abby pressed.

Jackie thought about the great conversation at lunch and how relieved she felt when she and Eric got everything out in the open. It was like the world had been lifted from her shoulders. They were friends. Not the old teenager friends but new going forward friends and she liked the way that sounded. To Abby she replied, "Yes."

Abby exclaimed, "Well it's about damn time! Come here girl." Abby opened her arms for a big hug. Jackie laughed and fell into the hug. Abby was her big sister, good friend and damned good roommate. "I should have listened to you earlier."

Abby set the smaller woman back on her seat. "No honey, you needed to _go_ through this to _grow_ through it. I know it seems counterproductive, but it's part of becoming an adult. Birthdays past don't count."

Jackie smiled, "In other words, experience is the teacher and I am still a student."

Abby nodded her head. "That's right, your future is entirely up to you."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"I was planning on inviting her since Thanksgiving." His mother explained. "Honey, you should know that Jackie was always welcome here…it was you and the other boys that made her feel like she wasn't."

Eric scratched his head, "Well thanks for telling me _now_ , Mom. Anyways, I think we are going to be good friends from now on."

Kitty sat down at the table and sighed. "Here I was hoping for a little more than that from you."

Eric pulled out a chair and sat down, "What do you mean?"

His mother's smile was sad. "Well, she's a pretty girl. Single. You're a nice looking gentleman. Single. I love both of you and Steven never got around to making things right with Jackie…."

"Well, Hyde's moved on Mom – we're not teenagers anymore and I….soon, I hope to get my own apartment."

Kitty's hand flew to her chest. "What? You want to move when you have a perfectly good bedroom upstairs?"

Eric chuckled, "Mom….I can't live here forever….I need to get my own space. Besides, maybe Laurie and that guys she's living with will cough up a couple of grandkids for you."

Kitty blinked. " _Fiancé_ and his name is Brad and I never seriously considered Laurie as a mother. Well, that is something my heart can stand! Thank you Eric, I have something to look forward to."

Something clicked in Eric's brain and he realized that although Laurie had left to who knows where, Eric's leaving to Africa had rattled his mother. She was a nurturer and there were no Forman kids left for her to take care of if he moved out – again! Red loved having the peace and quiet of the house. But that was his dad. Kitty Forman needed to feel needed.

Eric Forman needed his own space.

How was this going to work out?

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie turned on the desk lamp and laughed, "It's called a Monte Cristo Sandwich. It's not going to kill you."

Eric looked at the batter fried sandwich and frowned. "What's in it?"

Jackie took a knife and cut her open, melted Swiss cheese dribbling down the center. "It's ham, turkey and Swiss. The cook dips it in some eggy milky mixture and fries it. The powdered sugar is just a treat." She displayed the sandwich on the plate that was garnished with some parsley and French fries. "Try it."

Eric wasn't used to eating food after midnight, but it smelled good and he didn't have to pay for it so he took a big bite and it was like cheesy ham and turkey heaven in his mouth. He didn't know how sandwich could be this good! "Mmmm! Why haven't I tasted this before?"

Jackie laughed. "It's not an ordinary menu kind of sandwich. The cook downstairs likes to spice up the room service menu every now and then."

Eric looked around Jackie's office. She had removed her blazer and kicked off her pumps. In fact, she almost looked like a young woman playing dress up, but Eric knew better. He jumped in his chair when she shouted, "Oh!"

"What!" Eric nearly shouted back. Instead of replying, Jackie rummaged through her rolodex and pulled off a business card. "Here. I thought this would be perfect for you."

Eric licked the powdered sugar from his fingertips and used his thumb and pinky to pick up the card.

 _ ***Messenger Support Services***_

*At MSS, we understand the need to get your important documents

and materials to their destinations fast and accurately*

Messenger Support Services was the name of the company. Below the heading was some smaller print which sort of described the service and a phone number. Eric looked at Jackie, "And this is for…."

"You told me you wanted to be a special courier where they lock an attaché' case to your wrist and you fly to exotic locations. This is a company that does that." Jackie explained.

Eric was gob smacked, "They really do that?"

She grinned, "Of course. Sometimes we get couriers that fly in for one night just to meet a businessman for his signature and then they fly out. Once in a while, it's two divorce lawyers that meet here and the couriers have to hand deliver the legal documents. I understand it pays well."

Eric wiped his fingers on the cloth napkin. "That is so cool. I'm gonna call them tomorrow. Thank you!"

Jackie's cheeks tinged pink at the sincere appreciation. "Well, that's what friends do for each other, right?"

Eric was stoked that his James Bond vision coming was true. He nodded, "Yes. That's what friends do."

Jackie took a bite of her sandwich and tried to hide the small smile that threatened to light up the dark office. It turned out that Eric was an easy guy to make happy. A business card got him all excited. She sipped her Diet Coke through the straw and watched as he finished his own sandwich.

Eric wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin and looked at the business card. _How could he get an interview without alarming Custom Couriers?_ They had been great to him but this….this was something he really wanted to do for the rest of his life! The thought of letting Harry and Jillian down made his stomach uneasy and yet….a professional messenger? Flying to different locales and delivering important documents? God, that was heady stuff!

"You make an appointment between your deliveries." Jackie suggested. "Your current boss wouldn't have a clue. Just do it."

Eric looked at that pretty face. Jackie was smart and she was a manager of a big hotel so it was understandable that she knew what she was talking about. "I can't get fired for doing this?"

"Eric, would you want to work for a company that prevented you from bettering yourself? I wouldn't. If my boss told me I couldn't climb the company ladder because of some lame reason….I would be gone in a flash."

"Yeah….I mean this is my future. This card is something I've wanted to do ever since I came back from Africa."

Jackie put a hand on his shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes. "So do it. Don't talk about it. Just do it."

Eric was going to do it. Not like Fez would think "doing it" meant. But Eric was going to get and ace that interview.

He was determined.

He was experienced.

And Jackie was his friend.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

 **AN:** _Making progress...yes?_


	32. Chapter 32 – New Territory

**Author Note:** _...rounding third base - this story is heading for home base * a baseball analogy :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 32** – New Territory

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Thomas Hornsby clasped his hands together and sat back in his red leather chair. He looked at the applicant that sat across from him with a studied gaze. Something about the man seemed familiar. This Eric Forman certainly had all the qualifications for the job plus a valid passport was a plus. Still, there was something about this lad. Thomas leaned forward and asked, " _For_ man. For _man_." There was something about this Forman that he couldn't place. "What makes  you a better candidate than the applicant that was here before you?"

Eric decided to go for broke. "Sir, I am the guy for this job. I've travelled and lived in another continent, I've been a delivery driver for nearly a year, never missed a day of work and I have nothing to lose."

Piqued by his response, Thomas lowered his bifocals, "Nothing to lose. What exactly do you mean by that?"

Eric leaned back in his chair and replied confidently, "Well, I currently have a good job, a place to sleep, three square meals a day and a father figure who wants nothing more than to put his foot in my ass if I screw up."

Thomas banged his fist on the table. "That's it! I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You're Red Forman's boy."

Eric didn't know whether to be alarmed or excited. "Um….yes sir. Is that a bad thing?"

.¸¸ ¸¸.

Jackie was hastily packing her suitcase with everything she could think of for the week at Headquarters. She had been so excited when Hanford Douglas telephoned her about an upcoming position for an Event Organizer in Waukegan. Hilton would be breaking ground to build the new hotel in two weeks and after training at Headquarters, Jackie would work with Olivia until the Waukegan Hotel was complete.

Jackie did not mind one single bit that her pay would increase substantially. She quickly scribbled a note to her roommates and locked the door on the way out. December was going to be a great month!

.¸¸ ¸¸.

Eric felt like he was walking on a cloud. Not only was Mr. Hornsby a member of his father's lodge, but the two men had fought alongside each other during one of the wars. Eric's mind kind of went blank during the history lesson, but nevertheless, he got the job!

Hornsby directed Eric to the Personnel office where he was required to fill out more forms and instructed to come back the next day with his birth certificate and some more signed documents. Since Custom Couriers had already completed a background check, Eric was freed of that task. He was gently sent on his way with pamphlets that described the job in more detail and Eric discreetly tucked the paperwork under the front seat of his car. No sense in getting fired before he was hired!

Red looked up when his whistling son came through the kitchen slider and dropped a six pack of beer on the table. "That's for you dad." He continued walking towards his mother, dropped a kiss on her cheek and a bottle of Kahlua into her hand. "Here ya go mom. Celebrate with me."

Red scratched his forehead. "Celebrate? What's the occasion?"

Kitty was opening the bottle cap, "What happened?"

Eric grinned. "I have to tell Jackie first. I'll be right back." Thus said, Eric ran through the living room and bounded up the staircase in record time. He tossed his work pack on the bed and hurridly dialed Jackie's home phone. Her answering machine came on. "You missed me. Or did you _miss_ me? Leave a number and maybe I'll call you back!"

Damn! Eric waited for the BEEP and left his message, "Hey…hi Jackie. I have some good news and wanted to share it with you. Can you meet me at The Hub at 7:00? I know you have to work tonight and it won't take too much of your time. It's just….you're the person I want to talk to first. Call me. Eric."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric pushed his straw through the hole in the lid of his coke for the tenth time. Jackie was late. She was more than late! It was 8:30 and he was getting tired. He looked around the room and realized that she wouldn't be coming. Didn't she get his message?

Eric decided that if the 'mountain' wasn't going to come to him, then he was going to go to the 'mountain'. At least this time, he knew where she lived. As he drove the short distance to Jackie's house, Eric surmised that she could still be asleep. He would be the surprise when she awoke.

"She's not here hun." Abby explained at the front door. "I think she's in New York."

Eric's shoulder fell in despair. "What? How?"

Abby opened the door to allow the sad man entrance into the warm living room. "Have a seat and I'll get her note."

Eric sat down on the edge of a comfy couch and looked at the roaring fire. The whole living room screamed 'girly' but he liked it. He saw a spread of magazines on the low coffee table and smiled as the Cosmopolitan magazine was most likely Jackie's. Abby's footstep alerted Eric that she had quickly returned.

"I must have come home after she left." Abby explained as she handed the scribbled note to Eric.

" _Girls…._

 _It's happening! Hanford called me and told me about the Waukegan Hilton going up and he selected me for the training! I'll be at HQ for a week so Abby, you're in charge. Make sure that Walt gets first shift and Em…..I also sent a memo to Hanford about your rate increase._

 _Gotta catch a plane. Love you! Jackie."_

Eric handed the note back to Abby. "What does the Waukegan Hilton have to do with Jackie?"

Abby sat on a cushion next to Eric and smiled. "She's going for a promotion. I mean Jackie's a terrific manager, but her real passion is the social events. I know you were at the July 4th celebration….Jackie worked with the vendors to get a great discount on the fireworks. Well, that was when she wasn't trying to find your sister for your parents."

Eric looked shocked that Jackie's roommate knew this private information. Abby laughed, "Don't be so surprised. I've been helping her with her aggressions. You are lucky that she listens to me or you would be hanging by your ankles on top of the overpass at Corporate Boulevard! Eric…" Abby put her hand over his. "She likes you. Jackie actually _likes_ you and please don't screw this up."

Eric didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust this older woman. "Can you tell me how NOT to screw this up?"

Abby smiled. "You seem like a good guy. The way my little roomie talks about you…well, I think she likes you _way more_ than she thinks she does. The girl has a tender heart – Jackie has been hurt quite a bit and apparently, your leaving town – for whatever reason – it upset her a lot. She was very angry with you."

"I know." Eric said unfalteringly, "She went way out of her way to share that with me."

Biting her lip, Abby tried not to smile, "She was acting out in the only way she knew how. Subterfuge. She's like a little boxer and she'll attack you one way while she's doing a rope-a-dope on you from the other side. You can't win."

"Rope a what?" Eric asked confused.

"Didn't you know about the Ali / George Foreman boxing match back in '74? That's how Ali won. He just let George Foreman waste all his energy swinging and punching at air until George was exhausted. Ali just took advantage and won the match. Hey, you're last name is similar to George's. Isn't that a kick in the head?" Abby laughed.

"Well, I managed to get her to stop….roping…doping…me…I think. We talked. We had a good talk and we're friends now." Eric said confidently.

Abby sat back against the sofa cushions. "Okay, so what are you going to do now?"

Eric brushed his hair from his forehead. _Why did this feel like another interview?_ "We're gonna…I'm just going to be her friend. We can be great friends."

The blonde head tilted. "That's it? You want to be friends. Well that's fine. What happens when she decides to get married? Are you bringing a date to the wedding?"

"What? She's not getting married." Eric nearly stuttered.

"Not yet. But soon. Jackie wants a family and a home and I don't see her waiting around too long. For some odd reason….I thought….oh, never mind what I thought."

Eric could feel his heart hitch in his chest. "Wait. What did you think?"

Abby looked at the man and really believed that he had a sincere heart – she could see why Jackie liked him. Grabbing her coffee mug, Abby took a sip and set the cup back down on the table. "I thought that you would be someone that Jackie could marry. If not you, then someone like you."

Flattered and flustered, Eric replied. "Really? I mean, no way! Not me. We don't have anything in common."

Lifting a brow, Abby replied, "I think your parents love you. Yes? I think they love Jackie also. There are also a group of friends that you share. I think you have that in common. Both of you are loyal and fair….you've been cheated on…..shall I continue?"

He held up his hand, "No. I see where you're going with this. Okay, I will admit that I'm attracted to Jackie – purely on a physical level, cuz, you know – she's beautiful."

"And smart."

"Yes, that too. But we are strictly in a friendship mode." Eric replied honestly.

Abby wasn't blind but apparently Eric was. "So, have you ever listened to Barry Manilow?"

"Excuse me? _Manilow_? The Copacabana guy? No."

Abby laughed. "Yes. This _friendship_ thing you got stuck in your brain reminded me of the lyrics to one of his songs."

Eric faked a gag. "You're kidding."

"No." Abby assured the young man. "He sung a beautiful song called 'Ships.' And there are lyrics in there that remind me of the two of you." Abby hummed the tune of the song until she broke out in the stanza that reminded her of Jackie and Eric.

 _I said love's easier when it's far away  
We sat 'n watched a distant light_

 _We're two ships that pass in the night  
We both smile and we say it's alright  
We're still here, it's just that we're out of sight  
Like those ships that pass in the night_

"You see Eric. This little ' _ship'_ you feel safe on could turn into something better. Friend- _ship_ is fine…but if you want a relation- _ship_ ….you may want to start a court- _ship_. That is before Jackie finds someone better than you."

He frowned. Who was better than Eric Forman? Well, most everyone if he thought about it. But Jackie's roommate made a lot of sense. He really did like spending time with the former cheerleader and she was funny and smart and he didn't want them to be some ' _ship that passed in the night'_ …." He looked at Abby. "You are very persuasive, you know that?"

Abby smiled, "See? And you didn't even know I rope-a-doped you." Chuckling, she gave Eric a hug. "Remember, I want an invite to the wedding rehearsal."

Eric stood up. "What? How are girls so good at that?" Still chuckling, Abby led the way to the front door. "She'll be back in a week. Come see her then."

Eric turned around just as the door was shutting, "Er, thanks!"

.¸¸ ¸¸.

"What's the sad face for Mr. Gloomy-gloom?" Kitty asked obviously four drinks in of the Kahlua bottle. Red toasted his son from the green _Dad_ chair. "So, what are we celebrating?"

Eric flopped down on the gold sofa and sighed. "I got a new job and the person I wanted to tell it to first is out of town."

Kitty patted the cushion next to her. "Let me give you a hug my little Snicker doodle."

Red frowned, "Kitty. He's a man now – not a cookie. Tell us the news, Eric." Eric looked at his mom's wasted but smiling face and turned to his dad. "I met this guy today that was in the war with you."

"Which one?" Red grinned.

Eric's eyes widened, "I don't know. One of them. His name is Hornsby. Thomas Hornsby."

Red laughed out loud and slapped his palms on the armrests. "Horny Tom! What a great guy. How'd you meet him?"

Trying to get image of a horny Tom out of his head, Eric continued and told Red about the business card and the subsequent interview with Messenger Support Services. He explained the difference between his current courier job and the increase of pay with the new but similar position. For some odd reason, old Horny Tom kept creeping back in the conversation.

"…so the documents could be related to a lawsuit, a movie script that needs to be hand delivered to a studio, a diplomatic binder to some Embassy….this job is way more interesting than dropping off and picking up local boxes."

Red shook his head in disbelief. His son had a better job. Something that wasn't exactly in a field that Red Forman would have imagined, but it paid well….and Tom Hornsby was going to be his boss. Well, having old Horny Tom in charge made Red feel like his son would definitely toe the proverbial line. "I'm proud of you Eric so don't go messing this up."

Kitty waved her glass towards her son, "Me too honey! I think I'm gonna go to bed now…." She stood up, using the sofa arm to help her balance. "I might be a little drunk….Red…..are you going to come upstairs?"

Red grumbled, "Oh jeez….see? You got your mother drunk and I have to go upstairs and the game is on!"

Eric smiled got up. "I'm gonna go down and visit Hyde. I'll see you tomorrow."

Red nodded and used the remote control to click off the television. "Yeah…you go have a good time. I'll deal with your mother."

Kitty had time to quip, "Deal me in boys! I'm ready to play!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"So, was she hot?" Hyde asked.

Eric was puzzled. "Who? Jackie? Of course, but she wasn't there."

Hyde waved his hand, "No, you tool. The roommate. Was she hot?"

Eric passed the burning ember back to his friend. "Abby? I guess. I didn't really look at her like that. I mean she's older than me and smart but we just talked."

Hyde inhaled and enjoyed the rush of heated smoke against the back of his throat. He waited a beat before speaking. "Abby. So she works at the hotel too."

Eric's brows furrowed. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be dating that bartender?"

Hyde shrugged, "Off and on. Brandy and me? We're experiencing a kind of freedom…I mean I suggested a threesome and she didn't say no." He grinned. "I mean that is every man's fantasy right? I was just curious about the _mother_ roommate."

Eric didn't want to divulge all the topics of conversation and certainly not the Manilow Ship reference – Hyde would burn him forever if he learned about that subject. Eric basically rehashed the conversation he had with his dad.

"Sounds like a cool job for someone that likes to travel."

Eric grinned, "Get paid by the job and travel is free. Think of all the people I get to meet. I'll be one of those V.I.P. people." Eric felt a little bit of pride in his new profession. Now all that was left was turning in his letter of resignation to a really great guy. He would definitely miss Jillian on the radio and maybe to some extent, even Frank. Frank would just have to find someone else to cover his route at Christmas.

Hey! A Christmas Miracle. Eric was thrilled and yet saddened. He had wanted to share this bit of news with Jackie first since she gave him the business card.

A curious thought ran through his brain. "Was Jackie thinking about me?

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	33. Chapter 33 – Jumping Ships

**Chapter 33** – Jumping Ships

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie had finished unpacking and noticed that this time; Headquarters gave her a bigger suite. She smiled and set her luggage on the bed. She looked at the telephone on the table beside the pillows and wondered, " _Was Eric thinking about me_?"

She shook it off and began unpacking. Tomorrow was going to be the start of a busy week. Jackie was thrilled at the prospect of her new position. Waukegan was a long way from home, but a new place to start. Maybe she could work her way up to the larger hotels….eventually! Even so, she glanced at the bedside telephone and wondered what would happen if she called Point Place.

She wondered.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was filled with excitement and melancholy simultaneously. He had given his resignation letter to Jillian and explained his good luck and she cried. "You were one of our best drivers! How can we ever replace you?"

Eric shrugged and explained that this was his last week and new adventures awaited. Jillian blew her nose into a Kleenex and shook her head. "Hon…you need to get ready for your new career. Harry can find someone, hopefully as skilled as you, maybe…..let me cut you your last week's pay and you can take the time you need to get ready for your new gig. Jillian wiped her nose again. "I was young once."

Eric felt bummed. "I mean, I can still deliver if you're in a pinch."

She smiled sadly, "No, your head won't be in the job. It wouldn't be fair to you or the company if you couldn't give Harry 100 percent. And please, use us as a reference….as if you need it." Jillian ripped a check out of the payroll book and gave Eric a hug.

"Good luck Eric. I expect great things from you."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The following day, Eric reported to MSS with his new backpack and a fresh attitude. He was given more forms to sign, legal paperwork that designated his promise not to divulge any company secrets and some technical forms that he no clue what they meant. Eric just wanted to get his first assignment.

Moneypenny, well, that's what Eric wanted to call her, but she was really Hornsby's assistant pointed Eric to the job board. She explained that all deliveries were posted daily and the price for the delivery would only be available if the messenger took that job. Alicia explained that not every service was glamorous, but still a client was paying for the contract.

Eric perused the board and spied an out of town courier assignment. It would be interesting for a start to his new career so he took it down and carried it to Moneypenny. "I'd like to try this one."

Alicia looked at the job, rifled through her desk drawer and pulled out a huge key ring. "I'll be right back."

Eric got a drink of water, stood by the third story window and looked out at the snow covered trees below. It was quiet and peaceful – nothing like the hectic pace of the warehouse. For some strange reason, the peaceful setting reminded him of Jackie's house. Damn, he was thinking about that girl a lot! That whole _ship_ conversation with Abby got him thinking he should hop on a space- _ship_ and orbit the planet for a while.

"Okay, I have your airline ticket, the package and your per diem money." Alicia was walking back to her desk as she spoke. Eric whirled around at the words "airline ticket" and stammered, "My purdy what?"

Alicia sat down and gestured for Eric to take the seat opposite her desk. "Per diem is a daily allowance for expenses. For example money for you to take a taxi or get dinner or a hotel room. If you chose a two day job, you would receive per diem for two days. I also need you to give me all your receipts."

A large sealed manila envelope was handed across the maple desktop. There was an address for

Andrew Sullivan, Esquire, an attorney obviously staying at Caesars Palace. Alicia gave Eric another form to complete. "Mr. Hornsby has a private jet that will take you to Las Vegas. You drop the materials off and return to the tarmac where you will be flown back to Point Place. Do you have any questions?"

Eric smiled. "When do I leave?"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The 'package' was delivered with no consequence and Eric called the private hanger to see when he should return for the flight home. The private stewardess explained that the plane was making a stop in Reno and that Eric should phone prior to returning to the airfield.

"No, the plane's refueling and I suspect it will be back around 7:00. You sit tight and I'll call the desk when it arrives." The hanger manager explained. Eric hung up the payphone and turned around just as someone won a big jackpot on a slot machine. He grinned and thought about how happy he would be had he won a big payout.

Pulling a couple of ten dollar bills from his pocket, Eric decided to have a try at the quarter machines. It would pass the time and who knew? He _might_ win. Yeah, and his mom would have a cake waiting for him at home. Nevertheless, he grabbed a stool on a machine that was located at the end of a row and waved his money at a change girl. He could see a black cap sitting on top of a blonde head that was making a beeline for his machine.

"Hi. Yeah, I'd like to make change please." Eric commented politely.

"Well, I'll be damned." The change girl exclaimed. "I _know_ you!"

Eric looked around to see if she was talking to someone besides him because he had never seen this woman before in his life! "Excuse me?"

"Eric! You are Eric." She smiled.

Warily, Eric nodded his head. "Okay….and you are?"

The woman jumped up and down enthusiastically and hugged him. "I'm Samantha Hyde!"

Eric jumped back like he had been zapped. "Whoa! You are Sam?" He did NOT want to get mixed up with this lovely looking troublemaker. If Jackie had known…wait, was he really worried what Jackie would think? Hell, yes! She could never know that he had crossed paths with Hyde's _ex-but not ex-wife_. "Okay Sam. Nice meeting you, but I think I changed my mind."

Confused, Same inquired in a soft tone, "About what?"

"I'm not gambling Missy. Not today. Not with my future and not with my life. I have to leave." He put his money back into his pocket and nearly ran to the entrance to hail a cab. He would just wait at the hanger until the plane returned. This blast from his non-Point Place past rattled Eric more than he could have imagined.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie opened her suitcase on top her bed and began separating the dry cleaning from her other laundry. It would be at least a couple of hours before the girls came home and she was looking forward to a long bubble bath and perhaps some wine. All that knowledge she acquired was giving her a bit of a headache. Still, she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Glancing at the answering machine she saw a couple blinking lights and smiled. Those had to be calls from Eric. She never got the chance to tell him about her new job! Maybe she could ask him out to dinner and celebrate. She bit the tip of her thumb and mused how strange it was that Eric was the first person she wanted to celebrate with.

¸¸.•*¨*•

Bedraggled and weary, Eric's feet trod quietly up the staircase – he didn't want to wake his parents at this late hour. He was so tired, Eric Forman didn't even know what time zone he was in! He dropped his scruffy backpack on the floor and collapsed on the twin bed. The Messenger paid quite handsomely and after his first week, Eric actually had enough to purchase a full or queen size bed – he felt silly sleeping on his little boy bed as it was terribly narrow and uncomfortable.

He yawned and tugged on his pillow as the telephone rang. A fatigued arm slapped around for the receiver and he pulled it to his ear. "Hello?" he answered sleepily.

"Hello." A soft voice answered.

Eric smiled. He missed that voice. "You've been gone."

"I'm back." Jackie replied.

"Me too." Eric answered. "Breakfast?"

"Pancake House?" she yawned.

Eric smiled into the receiver, "Don't make me hungry. Too tired."

She chuckled lightly, "Get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."

The minute Eric hung up the telephone he was fast asleep.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The Vista Cruiser was parked right alongside the Mustang. Jackie smiled through the window when Eric pulled up. The pair exited their vehicles at the same time and walked together to the restaurant entrance. Jackie was vibrating with excitement and Eric was thrumming with anticipation. They could not stop smiling at each other.

The restaurant greeter asked if they preferred a booth or a table and simultaneously, they shouted, "Booth!" Jackie followed the waitress to a windowed booth while slipping out of her parka. She slid in on the faux leather seat and Eric slid in beside her instead of opposite. _This was different!_

A busboy passed by and deposited a carafe of hot coffee and two cups. Eric quickly poured coffee for both of them as Jackie passed over the packets of sugar in a little square bowl. She bent one knee on the bench and said, "You go first."

Eric shook his head, "No….you first. I tried to call and ended up getting a talking to by Abby."

Jackie's eyes widened. "Really? And you didn't run away? You are made of tough stuff." She teased.

Eric grinned. "I know that you went to New York."

Jackie smiled and told him about her impromptu discussion with Hanford Douglas about the Event Organizer position and the subsequent week long training in New York. What she conveniently left out what that the job was in Waukegan.

"Your turn."

It was Eric's turn to boast. "I took your advice, got my interview and have been on three trips all in the same week."

Jackie's eyes widened, "Three? Where did they send you?"

He smiled, his eyes warm, "I've been to Chicago, Las Vegas and Tampa. Apparently a lot of attorney's use this service." What Eric conveniently left out was that he met the infamous Samantha Hyde on his trip to Caesar's Palace.

The breakfast conversation turned into a brunch as the pair conversed, compared notes and shared an amiable morning together. Eric didn't stop to wonder how or when he felt this comfortable with an old friend. He was still a little wary of Jackie – would she fly off the hook ala Fez's ex-girlfriend Caroline? Or….was this just Jackie Burkhart learning to settle in to a new adulthood. Eric figured it would be wise to be a little careful.

Still, his heart soared when she smiled at him.

His stomach had butterflies when she touched his hand.

He didn't want this afternoon to end.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"I know. I was in the kitchen when Kitty was on the phone." Hyde replied between potato chips.

Eric hefted the box of Christmas decorations to his hip, "So…what if I ask her too?"

Hyde shrugged, "She's already got the invitation. If you feel strongly about it, ask away."

Eric grinned, "I mean we ARE friends now….and that's what friends do."

Hyde lowered his shades, "You have a CRUSH on her and your acting like you're twelve years old. Get a grip, Forman. First you hate her, then you're afraid of her and now you like her. Man up and do what you want."

Eric set the box on the back of the loveseat. "You know what Hyde? You are right. I'm just going to call her and invite her to Christmas dinner."

Smirking, Hyde added, "I mean it's the least you could do after that radical Thanksgiving meal and show and stewardess….I mean _stewardesses_ ….."

Laughing, Eric pointed, "Good one. I know you didn't have time for more than one girl."

Lifting a brow, Steven Hyde dared to suggest, "Are you sure about that?" He laughed as Eric's lips flapped and the brown haired man turned around to take the decorations upstairs. Forman could be such a girl sometimes!

"Well, honey, I asked her and she already say yes." Kitty explained. "Remember she told us she had to work on Thanksgiving and New Year's but go Christmas off? I invited her to a Kitty Forman home cooked meal. I mean it's the least I could do."

Eric began taking out some of the old decorations. "I really missed Christmas last year. Africa doesn't really have the kind of Christmas celebrations I'm used to." He tried to pass his statement off as a joke, but his mother didn't catch the punchline.

Kitty smiled and her eyes went misty. "And to think your father and I were going to sell the house and move to Florida."

"What?" this was news!

Kitty nodded. "Well, it was just your father and I… and well, this old house is just so big…but when we got to showing it to prospective buyers….I couldn't do it. We made memories here. My family grew up here." She laughed, "We still have the growing lines on the door jamb of the den. Remember when you and Laurie where the same height? Ahahaha….I didn't want some stranger painting over my memories."

Eric perched on his dad's chair, "Florida? Seriously?"

Kitty was dusting the pine needles off an old angel ornament. "Well, Bob had been there and he loved it. The weather is always nice…." Eric was shocked when he realized that he could have returned to Point Place and this wouldn't have been his home but someone else's. _Boy, was he glad his mother was so sentimental!_

"I think it might snow this year." Eric remarked. "I think a white Christmas would be nice."

His mother smiled. "A Christmas with my son at home will be even nicer." She dropped a kiss on his cheek. "I missed you last year."

Eric sighed softly. "I missed you too mom."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The final days leading to Christmas were hectic and exciting and Eric wouldn't have traded them for all his time in Africa. His job had him jetting off to London to drop off Estate paperwork for the heir of a major U.S. banker. Two days later, Eric was spending the night in Anchorage while an oil baron completed papers to merge his business with another millionaire. The trips were exciting, educating and also made Eric appreciate the normalcy of being home in Point Place.

Eric and Jackie had many late night coffee get-togethers. She was thrilled that while training for the Event Organizer position, Jackie's hours were strictly during the day – no more graveyard shift. She and Eric often met at the Pancake house in the evening to discuss daily events, friends and just generally have a nice conversation that had sadly been lacking in both of their lives.

It was a little bit of paradise to finally talk to someone that was on the same page!

Jackie loved her roommates, but she loved having the quiet evening coffee klatches to unwind the day. Eric was funny and dramatic and all the little things that Donna had appreciated, but Jackie did not. He was quirky, but then so was Jackie. Eric could tell a story and Jackie couldn't help but relate or chuckle. It was like he brought out the sunshine on a cloudy winter day.

Eric looked forward to leaving the house and spending quality time with someone who really listened when he was talking and the friendship was evolving into a place where he felt he could let his guard down.

"So…..dinner….it's a yes?"

Jackie smiled, "Of course. I told your mom last week. I'm bringing the booze."

Eric grinned. "Are we exchanging gifts?"

Jackie frowned. She hadn't thought about Christmas shopping. She was so busy lately and while shopping was a favorite pastime….she had forgot about it. "I – uh….I didn't buy anything."

Eric blew out a breath of relief, "Thank you! I got a little something for my parents but I didn't do any real shopping either so…I hope you weren't expecting a present."

"But I'm a girl – that should piss me off." Jackie teased.

Eric blinked, "You _want_ me to get you a gift?"

She frowned, "No. Not if you don't _want_ to. Then it becomes a grudge gift and neither one of us would be happy. So no."

"Okay….what if I kiss you under the mistletoe?" he asked offhandedly.

Grinning, Jackie replied, "That would be perfectly acceptable."

The warmth in Eric's stomach agreed. C'mon Christmas!

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	34. Chapter 34 – Just Like Old Times

**Author Note:** _...Finally!_

 **Chapter 34** – Just Like Old Times

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Smells of cinnamon and nutmeg wafted from the kitchen sliders. The distinct scent of baked ham was wrapped up with the traces of pineapple and honey. Jackie paused by the door of her car and closed her eyes. She was taken back to a time where just waltzing in that door was commonplace – she belonged there. Red would be sitting in his chair, reading the paper or drinking coffee…. Kitty would be standing at the stove cooking something delicious while Jackie said a quick "Hello" not as often as she should have but it was home.

The Forman house was like her home of old.

Jackie opened her eyes and smiled. Kitty was singing a Christmas song on the radio and Red was yelling for someone to take out the trash.

 _Just like home._

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric rolled his eyes, "Dad, I was putting that topper on the tree." He grabbed the garbage can and hoisted it under his arm. "Besides, the guys are in the kitchen watching Frosty so…."

"I know those freeloaders are only here for the food. None of them better be drinking my Christmas beer." Red growled.

Kitty smiled, "Oh honey. They brought you a couple of six packs – you can share."

"Don't want to. My house. My beer." But Red smiled. "I'll share my dinner, but then they leave."

Kitty dropped a kiss on his balding head. "That's the Christmas spirit Red. That's why I love you."

Jackie smiled as she watched Eric trudge out the back door carrying the garbage can. He hadn't noticed her car but he was whistling a happy carol. She waited until he emptied the can and was on the way back before she alerted him with a cough.

Eric looked up, lost his balance, slipped on the ice and grabbed the Vista Cruiser for support. He hung onto the side mirror while his feet danced a Scooby Doo as he struggled to get his balance. Seconds later, he was cool and collected.

"Jackie." He said confidently.

She took a step forward. "Eric."

He let go of the mirror and took a side step. "You came."

Jackie took two steps and replied, "You invited me." She held out a mittened hand, "Do you need help?"

Eric looked longingly at the car mirror and answered, "No, I think I got this."

"Take a walk with me?" She suggested.

Eric's eyes bugged. _Walk on the icy driveway? Was she crazy?_ He could barely keep his balance in these shoes! "Seriously?"

Jackie nodded, "I'm not really ready to go inside just yet."

Eric carefully skidded his way down the driveway towards Jackie's Mustang. "The soles of my shoes have no traction."

Jackie smiled, "My boots do, so you can hang on to my coat."

Eric laughed uncomfortably. "Funny."

They reached the bottom of the drive and Jackie looped her arm around Eric's elbow and turned left on the sidewalk so she could see the lights of the Forman living room. Eric was shivering, "Did I tell you how GLAD I was that you asked me to take a walk with you?"

Jackie snickered, "No, but would you like to borrow my coat?"

He shivered, "No. I'm a man and I'll be cold for the both of us."

She squeezed his arm, "Thank you. So…who's here?"

Eric smiled at the squeeze and replied, "Let's see….Santa Claus is getting plastered on cocktails, Rudolph is passed out in the corner, my dad is drinking beer in the kitchen…"

Jackie playfully slapped his arm, "Seriously, who is inside?"

Eric pulled her closer because Jackie was putting out some heat. "Fez, Hyde and my parents. Nobody else. Dad wants to eat so let's not make this walk too long."

Jackie leaned her head against his arm. "I have more booze in my car."

Eric feigned disappointment, "Oh great…now my mom is going to get all sauced up before dessert and I'll have to wash the dishes."

She laughed, "I'll do the dishes if you're mother passes out. I've got some beer from Holland for your dad. It's something special, or so I'm told, and I think he'll like it. It's supposed to have more alcohol content than regular beer."

"Oh great!" he emoted again in a teasing voice, "Now my dad will be so drunk he'll put his own foot in his ass."

Jackie swung Eric back in the direction of the driveway, "Quit kidding. And I did not get you a present so don't hope for anything."

"Good, because I didn't either." Eric confirmed _. Besides, what could he have gotten that would surpass being gifted with THE best job in the world?_ He squeezed her mittened hand, "Can we hurry with those little baby feet of yours?"

Jackie grinned, "I can let you go and watch you ice skate your way back."

Eric looked up at some gently falling snow. It was going to be a white Christmas after all! "Just kidding!" He tugged her towards the driveway, "I mean, who'll carry all the booze if not for me?"

The hugs were welcomed and the kisses where nice – Jackie could feel the love in the Forman kitchen. Red gave her the biggest hug when he discovered his special treat. Kitty just became a mother hen whose chick had finally come home to roost. "I swear it's almost been a year since you were here!" she declared.

Jackie smiled ruefully. She knew the exact time and date she was last at the Forman house. New Year's Eve and Eric had returned late from Africa. She hugged Kitty again and relished the scents of sweet potato pie and some kind of decadent chocolate. "I've missed you too." Jackie murmured into the soft shoulder.

Kitty wiped her eye and smiled, "Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you go sit in the living room with the rest of your friends and we'll eat soon." Jackie was startled as Eric began pulled off her jacket. "Not cold in the front room." He said easily.

Jackie shivered a little when Eric's fingers crossed the back of her neck. "Okay….I'm looking forward to dinner."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

It was almost like old times. Kitty was serving giant portions of food onto overflowing plates. Fez was talking about his new NEW girlfriend, Hyde was chewing and grinning – it was like Jackie had stepped into yesterday. Red smiled at Jackie and thanked her again for the special brew. He said it loud enough that the other fellows wanted a bottle of their own but knew they wouldn't get a drop. That was exactly how Red Forman liked it.

Jackie was stuffed. She didn't even eat this much food in a week, let alone in one sitting. Still, it was nice being back with her adopted family again. Steven was a proper gentleman and Fez was polite. He knew she still resented him for kicking her out of the apartment, but Jackie's life had changed so much since then. _Maybe_ she would let him off the hook at New Years!

Kitty announced it was time to move into the living room for coffee and dessert and they were shuffled off accordingly. Jackie yawned behind her hand. She was too full to eat more and it was getting late. How could she delicately extricate herself from more food and drink?

"Hey everyone?" Jackie started to speak before everyone got comfortable. "I really have to leave, but first I want to thank Mr. and Mrs. Forman for the delicious meal and Mrs. Forman for being such a gracious hostess." There were murmurs and Kitty blushed lightly. Jackie continued, "The hotel is having a big celebration for New Years and if you all want to come….I'll send tickets and give you a room to sleep it off in."

Eric raised his hand and declared, "I refuse to sleep with Fez."

Fez looked heartbroken. "Hey. Who asked you to? Besides, I have a girlfriend." Jackie watched as Steven began to fuel the fire by asking who "her" name was and why hadn't anyone met her. _Just like old times._

Kitty frowned. "Honey, are you sure you have to leave so early?"

Jackie smiled, "I'm sorry. I have an early morning tomorrow. But the dinner was great." She stood up and tried memorizing the faces of everyone in the room. It broke her heart just a little that Donna and Michael weren't there, but this was a new decade – she was a new person. Eric stood up, "Um….I'll walk Jackie to her car."

He waited while Jackie finished with the goodbye hugs from her friends and promises of more home cooked dinners whenever she wanted to visit again. Jackie could feel herself getting all choked up and blamed it on the holiday. She had tears in her eyes as Eric brought her coat.

He pushed open the kitchen door and let Jackie walk through first however, before she could proceed further, Eric caught her hand and pulled her back to the door where she bumped into his chest. He cradled her head in his hands as his fingers slid through Jackie's silky hair. Her stammered, "Wha…." only resulted into a finger pointed at a brightly ribboned sprig of mistletoe above the door.

She smiled and her lack of resistance encouraged him. Eric's lips moved across the contours of her face. It was an incredibly intimate gesture and Jackie could feel that tingle of electricity course through her veins. His mouth hovered over hers but their lips never touched. It was like he was breathing her in. The fingers in her hair was unnerving but she couldn't tell him to stop because she liked it. Damn, he had long fingers! When Eric's lips finally kissed her, Jackie's little heart was singing and she was smiling. He was such a good kisser her knees went wobbly!

The Christmas kiss was over and Eric held Jackie at arm's length just so he wouldn't be tempted to ravish her. Her eyes were still closed and she had a smile on her lipstick smudged mouth. Eric was sort of proud that he got those lips a little messy. "So…..Missy…..Merry Christmas."

Jackie's eyes fluttered open and she had a smiled that curled her lips – she couldn't stop smiling even if she wanted to. It was a wonderful kiss! "Merry Christmas Eric." She touched his cheek with her fingertips and felt him shiver. Feeling emboldened, she slid her fingers to the nape of his neck and pulled Eric's head down for a bone melting kiss.

This wasn't so one-sided after all. Jackie couldn't help but grin. "I'll talk you to soon." She slid into her coat and left Eric gaping at the kitchen door.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Abby and Emily were still at work when Jackie got home. She smiled and touched her lips like she could still feel Eric's kiss. Definitely not the kiss of a teenager and not at all like the kiss of an airline executive – this was….sweet and unexpected and the wonderment was that she liked it! Sure, Eric Forman had ample opportunities to kiss her prior, but he waited. He was a gentleman. She didn't have to ask for it.

She loved it.

She wanted more but she had to make sure she could trust in him and in her own feelings.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Tahoe, Atlanta and Houston were Eric's most recent deliveries. He found that if he picked up a pair of matching salt and pepper shakers from the cities, his mother was extremely delighted. He was extremely busy after the Christmas holiday and was looking forward to New Years.

Looking forward to a new start.

With Jackie.

After procuring a telephone calling card, late night long distance calls commenced. Jackie was always there to listen to him calling from a lonely hotel room in a city far away. She would tell him about her day and he would share his day with her. They developed this _connection_ – something he never experienced with Donna. Every day, Eric wondered if this was what falling in love really felt like. He couldn't want to see Jackie's face, hear her voice….maybe kiss her once more.

He was laying in his bed in Houston while waiting for an early morning flight back to Point Place when he called Jackie. He could tell he had woken her but she answered with a sleepy, "…'lo Eric."

He smiled in the dark. "I think I'm finally happy."

"Finally?" she queried. "When were you unhappy."

He rolled on his side, "When we had the vendetta between us. You were so right. I completely ignored you and I'm an idiot."

She lightly chastised him over the phone, "No, I wasn't clear on why I hated you. I don't hate you anymore."

"Really?" Eric already knew the answer to his question but he liked hearing it from her lips, "Does this mean you like me?

"Of course I like you." She laughed softly. "Hey, tomorrow is New Year's Eve. I want you to make me a promise."

"Anything."

Her voice became softer. Somber. "I want you to promise me that you'll never break three things."

Eric replied in a confident tone. "Sounds easy. What do you have that I shouldn't break?"

"My trust. A promise and my heart." Jackie answered honestly.

Eric paused at the brevity of her request. Trust was a really big thing to Jackie – Eric had firsthand experience at proving he was worthy of her trust. Her _heart_ – that was a heavy request. Eric immediately thought about the many 'ships that Abby had schooled him about and while Donna had broken his heart ' _vis a vis'_ as he broke hers…..Eric didn't think he could ever break Jackie's tender heart.

He took a deep breath and answered just as honestly. "Jackie…I would never hurt you. I would never break your heart, I would never give you cause to distrust me and I always promise to tell you the truth. I would never break a promise to you."

"Thank you Eric. I just wanted to hear it. Good night my friend." She replied softly.

"Good night Jackie." Eric wanted to change this friend-ship into a something-else-ship pretty damn fast. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He hung up the telephone and looked at the ceiling of his hotel room. After a beat and a realization he smiled. The year of 1981 was beginning to look a whole lot better than he had envisioned.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Kitty thought Red looked adorable in his little party hat. Red thought he looked like a dumbass but Kitty was excited so he sucked it up and wandered over to the bar to get them a drink. The Foreign kid and Steven were chatting up some pretty ladies and Eric had wandered to who the else knows. Red was going to have a nice evening with a sweet suite at the end of the night. He peeked in Kitty's suitcase and saw that pretty lavender nightgown she wore for special occasions.

This was a special occasion!

The Aerosmith cover band was live and loud. The crowd was happy and festive. Eric weaved a path through undulating bodies as they danced on the floor. He was too busy looking for a brunette in a maroon uniform to care about the music. He fell into the lobby and happened upon Angie, the front desk clerk. "Uh hello? Are you lost?"

Eric looked up. "No…er, I'm looking for Jackie…the manager…."

Angie tapped her finger against her lips. "Can you hold on a minute?"

Eric nodded his head. "Sure." He waited while this Angie girl spoke to someone on a radio, flirted with another guest and finally got back to Eric. "She's on the roof preparing the fireworks. Here, I'll give you a laminated pass so you can bypass Security."

Eric nodded his thanks and reached for the lanyard and pulled it over his head. He strode over to the bank of elevators and rode to the roof. Glancing at his watch, he found he had 20 minutes until this year was over to say what he wanted to say.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie and Olivia were moving containers of trees to the edge of the rooftop. Custodial staff were busy setting up the bar and unfolding chairs for the fireworks show. Some heating elements were positioned near the floor to ward off the chill in the clear dark night. Jackie was excited, this was her last event as a manager – next week she would be shadowing Olivia and performing as Event Organizer. Her first event would be Valentine's Day and she was ecstatic about the opportunity.

As they continued the last minute preparations, party goers were milling around waiting for the midnight hour. The jovial laughing and party voices were like music to Jackie's ears. She even spied Red and Kitty cuddling together for warmth. Frowning slightly, she looked at her watch – it was 11:55 and neither Fez or Steven or Eric for that matter had made it to the rooftop!

Jackie tagged Olivia to take the microphone as she wanted to scout the crowd. Where were they? The band was gearing up to play some dance music but where the hell was Eric? There was a tap on her shoulder and she whirled around. Eric's smiling face greeted her with a glass of champagne. "I believe you are entitled to a break….even if this is your last night as manager?"

Jackie grinned. How impulsive was this? "Well, yeah….it is my last show, but I'm letting Olivia do the announcements."

Eric managed to steer the brunette towards some foliage away from the malingering crowd. He casually put an arm around her waist and smiled goofily. "What is that about?" she asked. Eric took a second and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Did I ever tell you about the conversation I had with your roommate?"

"What?" Jackie asked confused. She could see Olivia standing on the riser getting ready for the countdown.

"Abby told me about this Barry Manilow song called Ships." Eric began. "Jackie….I don't want us to be a ship anymore."

"What?" This time she was even more confused but suddenly Eric was touching her wrist and his fingertips were cool against her warm skin yet she didn't' stop him because his eyes are so intense and the way he was looking at her created turbulence in her stomach. The countdown was being shouted but Jackie only heard it in slow motion as Eric's hand cupped her cheek. "Our friendship…..I need a little more than that…."

"Eric…." She started to say but the stars were so dazzling and his breath on her face was warm and he was leaning closer. "I want more than a courtship…" his lips were a whisper on her skin as they brushed her – he hadn't kissed her but it was more provocative than simply a kiss. She felt all bubbly and invigorated, almost like she was a bottle of Jackie champagne!

She touched his chest, his heartbeat strong against the palm of her hand, "You want more….what?"

Eric smiled, "I think that I want to begin a new _ship_ with you."

She looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes, "What is it with you and boats tonight?"

Grinning, Eric could hear the "THREE, TWO….ONE…Happy New Year, " from the crowd and he leaned down, wrapping his arm around Jackie's shoulders as his mouth covered hers and she didn't hesitate in kissing him back. At some point, she dropped her champagne flute but the shattering of the glass was like the last of the ice shattering from around her heart.

He breathed against her ear, "I'm giving you my heart. It's yours to break – if you want to, but right here, right now – this is the only place I want to be."

Jackie understood the succinctness with which Eric's confession was spoken and it thrilled her to the toes. A coy smile adorned her face. "You know what?"

It was Eric's turn to answer the 'what' questions. He gave her a warm hug. "What's that Jackie?"

"Well, it's been 365 days since you came back from Africa and I think tonight you did it right."

He grinned. "Yeah, I kissed the wrong girl on the hood of my car and let the right girl get way."

"You got that right!" she teased. Eric rubbed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss. "And if you think about it, you probably have about 60 more New Year's Eves to get it right again and again."

Eric laughed and tugged on her hand. "Dance with me." A shrill laugh came from the crowd as Kitty Forman stumbled into her husband. "I think your mom's drunk again."

Eric rested his chin on the top of a brunette head and uttered, "Just like old times Jackie, it's just like old times."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I have a feeling that 1981 is going to be the best year ever!"

Eric wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hung on tight, "Those are the wisest words I've heard all night. This time is going to be different. No more ships that pass in the night."

She poked him in the ribs. "Cut it out with the boats before I throw you overboard."

Eric laughed freely – happily, "Anything Jackie. You can do anything."

The End.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


End file.
